Nisan Merah Terang
by Baka-Oda
Summary: Kehidupan keruh yang dijalaninya sedari lahir kian memburuk dengan datangnya ancaman dari masa lalu para leluhurnya. Hari-hari yang kian menjauh dari kenormalan semakin menggelitik kewarasannya. Akankah kewarasan akan tetap melekat hingga akhir hayatnya?.
1. Tenang Yang Kian Goyah

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto)**

**Ichie Ishibumi(DxD)**

**Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, a bit of Romance**

**Pair: Naruto x ...**

**Warning: Gaje, jelek, non-EYD, dan banyak lageh...**

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

"Selamat pagi!."

"Selamat pagi!."

Seperti itulah kira-kira yang kudengar dari balik pintu kelas itu. Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku sembari melemaskan syaraf-syaraf yang tegang. Tak bisa dipungkiri, lingkungan baru benar-benar mendebarkan.

"Baik, kalian pasti sudah mendengar beritanya bukan? Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Baik Uzumaki-_san_ , silahkan masuk!." Ah, itu dia yang kunanti-nanti.

*** Tak, Tak, Tak***

Entah saking tegangnya atau apa, aku bahkan tak bisa mendengar langkah kakiku sendiri. Kuarahkan pandanganku pada seluruh kelas dan mendapati pandangan penasaran dari sebagian besar 'penghuninya'.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Uzumaki-_san_." Aku hanya menganggukan kepala saat tatapanku dan sensei cantik itu bertemu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto aku pindahan dari kota Kyoto. Mohon bantuannya untuk dua setengah tahun kedepan!." Ucapku agak lantang sambil membungkukan sedikit badanku. Aku merasa mereka memandang aneh padaku.

"Nah, Uzumaki-_san_, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi?."

"_A-ano_, hehehe. Itu saja kurasa." Ucapku cengengesan yang dihadiahi senyuman olehnya. _Sensei_-ku ini ternyata _kawai_ juga ya.

"Nah kalian memiliki pertanyaan terhadap Uzumaki-_san_?." Seketika beberapa orang pun mengangkat tangannya. Sensei kemudian menunjuk gadis berambut jingga dengan kacamata menghias wajahnya.

"Ya Kiryuu-_san_, silahkan."

"Ano Uzumaki-_san_, apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih atau semacamnya?." sebulir keringat muncul di dahi sebelah kiri-ku mendengar kalimat yang 'cukup' frontal seperti itu.

"Tidak dan sampai hari ini belum." Kelaspun mendadak menjadi sunyi, terdengar berbagai bisik-bisik yang tidak jelas bersama tatapan-tatapan mencurigakan. Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya lagi." _Ah_ kumohon _sensei_ jangan lagi. "_Ah_ iya Yuuto-_san_, silahkan." Aku menatap siswa berambut pirang yang tadi ditunjuk oleh sensei.

"Kalau boleh tau, apa alasanmu pindah dari sekolahmu ke sekolah ini." Dadaku merasa sesak mendengar pertanyaan darinya. Aku belum merasa perlu menjelaskam perihal tersebut.

"Ada sedikit kejadian tak mengenakan yang terjadi disana, jadi aku terpaksa harus pindah dari sana."

"_Ah_, maaf jika itu membuatmu tak enak Uzumaki-_san_." Tampak sedikit raut kecewa diwajahnya.

"_Ah,_ kita sudahi sesi kali ini. Kalian bisa saling memperkenalkan diri diluar jam nanti. Selain itu, aku juga akan memperkenalan diriku juga." Akupun menatap antusias kearah orang yang akan jadi guruku itu. Dimataku, tampak seorang ah, aku bingung. Terlalu belia untuk wanita dan sedikit tampak terlalu dewasa untuk seorang gadis. Surai peraknya dibiarkan tergerai dengan manik biru menatap ramah padaku. "Nama sensei Rossweisse Valk, sebenanya sensei berdarah Scotlandia, tapi sudah lama berdomisili disini.Sensei juga akan menjadi wali kelasmu, jadi jangan sungkan ya." Ujarnya dibarengi senyum lembut.

"_Nah,_ sekarang kau bisa duduk di belakang Hyoudo-_san_. Hyoudou-_san_, tolong angkat tanganmu." Pandanganku teralih pada pemuda berambut coklat yang mengangkat tanganya sembari memasang raut wajah ramah. Akupun melangkah kearahnya, belakangnya tepatnya.

"Salam kenal Uzumaki-_san_ semoga kita jadi teman akrab." Ujarnya dengan tangan terulur kearahku. Akupun menerima salam itu dengan senang hati.

"Sip Hyoudo-_san_."

"Yosh! Kita mulai pelajarannya!."

"Uwoooohh!."

**o**

***Skip Time***

***Rest Time***

**o**

"Jadi Uzumaki-_san_, sekarang kau tinggal disebelah mana?." Tanya Hyoudo padaku. Cukup terdengar aneh ditelingaku mendengar kata 'disebelah mana?'.

"Komplek perumahan Sakura, rumah nomor 10 dengan pohon Cemara didepannya."

"_Wah_! Rumah kita berdekatan berarti. Cuma nomor rumahku itu beda, nomer 7 tepatnya." Anggukan kepalaku mungkin meyakinkannya bahwa aku paham dengan apa yang dia ujarkan. Kalo dipikir-pikir tidak aneh si aku belum melihatnya, ini kali pertamaku keluar dari rumah setelah kepindahnku ke kota ini kemarin sore.

"_Nah_, Uzumaki-_san_, lain waktu datanglah ke rumahku dengan keluargamu. Kita makan malam bersama."

"_Mm_, terimakasih." Dia tampak senang mendengarnya. Kami pun mulai berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal bersama. Dan yah, aku cukup menikmati interaksi ringan kami meski kadang topik yang dia pilih menjurus ke arah hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan payudara atau apalah itu.

"Ayolah Uzumaki-_san_, kapan-kapan ikutlah dengan teman-temanku. Akan ku tunjukan surga dunia remaja yang akan menambah kesehatan jiwa ragamu hingga beberapa tingkat." Aku tertawa gugup mendengar itu. Apa dia tak sadar, dia mengucapkan hal se-tabu itu dengan lantang, dan sialnya mengundang tatapan-tatapan aneh kearahnya.

"Eh-e-heheh maaf Hyoudou-_san_, sepertinya itu akan menodai reputasi yang coba kubangun disini". Ayolah masa sih murid pindahan baru seperti aku melakukan hal yang terbilang bar-bar begitu. Bikin aku dibenci saja.

" _Cih_! Peduli amat dengan reputasi. Selama nutrisi jiwani mu terpenuhi, kebahagiaan akan datang padamu."

"_Ano_, aku tak bisa berkomentar banyak tentang itu hehehe." Mungkin ini sudah keberapa kali aku dibuat tertawa kikuk olehnya. _Mindset_-nya benar-benar 'sesuatu'.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu Uzumaki-_san_? Tertarik?."

"Ah-hahaha akan kupikirkan." Untuk melakukan _exorcist_-me kepada otakmu tepatnya.

"_Yosha_! Aku akan mencari temanku dulu. Jaa Uzumaki-_san_." Aku cuman mampu menghela mafas terus-menerus menyaksikan tingkah ajaib rekan sekelasku itu. Kuputuskan untuk memakan bekalku sekarang.

"_Ano_ Uzumaki-_san_, namaku Xenovia Quarta. Sebaiknya kau jauhi saja bocah Hyoudo itu." _Em_, didepanku berdiri seorang gadis semampai bersurai biru denan beberapa helai berwarna hijau yang nyasar.

"_Emm_ _ano_, memangnya kenapa ya?."

"Kau bisa tertular kemesumannya nanti, dan mungkin kau akan dikucilkan." Sudah kuduga. Mesum memang kurang bagus dalam kehidupan bersosial di jaman milenium.

"_Souka_, tenang saja Quarta-_san_, aku steril dari hal-hal begituan. Tapi jikalau menjauhi mereka aku rasa tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Atau jangan-jangan?." Jangan-jangan apa coba.

"Enyahkan semua pikiran anehmu Quarta-_san_. itu sama sekali tidak ada campur tangan unsur ber-_rating_ H kok. Hanya saja, dia teman pertamaku disini. Jadi aku tak mungkin melakukan tindakan untuk mengucilkan Hyoudou-_san_. Aku undur diri sebentar, ada panggilan yang harus segera ku jawab. _Jaa_," Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah luar ruangan kelas meninggalkannya dengan raut bingung mendengar kalimat yang begitu ambigu. Aku harap masih banyak tempat sunyi untuk makan bekalku.

"_Mmm_ mungkin diatap itu ide bagus." Aku cukup lelah setelah beberapa menit berkeliling-keliling sendiri sembari membawa denah untuk mencari '_spot_' yang tepat. Kuharap saja diatap tidak ramai, jadi tenagaku untuk menaiki tangga yang tidak sedikit ini bukan hal yang sia-sia.

***Kriet***

"Akhirnya." Seduai harapanku tempat yang sunyi dan tenang untuk menghabiskan bekal. Sepertinya tempat di sana bagus, angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyenangkan ditambah kondisi beberapa '_spot_' yang teduh karna bayangan bangunan akan sangat sempurna.

***Kriet***

Belum sempat aku membuka kotak bekalku, pintu tadi kembali terbuka dan menampakan orang yang membukanya. Surai merah sepinggang, iris biru kehijauan dengan dada yang diatas rata-rata.

"Apa aku mengganggumu Pirang-_san_?." Pirang-_san_? Apa-apaan coba.

"Tidak kok, kau boleh melakukan apapun disini, dan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, jadi kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan 'Pirang-_san_' lagi." Dia terkikik geli.

"Rias Gremory. Boleh aku duduk disini?." Ujarnya sembari menunjuk posisi disebelahku.

"Tentu." Akupun menggeser tempatku duduk untuk memberinya ruang. Mataku memandang penasaran dengan isi bekal yang tengah dibukanya. "Semua kelihatannya enak ya." Benar-benar bekal yang cantik, persis yang kulihat dari _anime_-_anime_ yang pernah ku tonton.

"_Ah_, terimakasih Uzumaki-_san_, senang rasanya mendengar orang memuji masakanku. Aku memang lumayan jago masak."

"_Um_, kau benar-benar jago masak ya." Ujarku sambil membuka kotak bekalku.

"S-silau." Ujarnya terbata-bata menyaksikan cahaya keemasan yang menyeruak dari dalam kotak makanku itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca penuh rasa kagum melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"He-hebat Uzumaki-_san_, apa kau sendiri yang membuatnya? Benar-benat ditata dengan cantik." Mampu kutangkap raut kagum diwajahnya.

"_Ummu_." Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Kakak yang membuatkannnya untukku."

"Wah dia pasti sangat jago masak ya Uzumaki-_san_."

"Tentu." Kami pun mulai memakan bekal kami dalam keheningan.

**o**

***Afterschool***

**o**

"Aku pulang!."

"Selamat datang Kitsu-_kun_!." Suara wanita yang menyahut seruanku tadi. Kegiatan disekolah sungguh melelahkan, mungkin berendam air hangat dan beberapa light novel akan membantu.

"_Hah_, ampun 'deh... Berhentilah memanggilku begitu, aku punya nama. Uzumaki Naruto bila kau lupa." Gadis cantik didepanku ini tampak terkekeh mendengannya. Apa yang lucu coba?

"Maaf-maaf, habisnya kamu mirip rubah sih. _Hora_-_hora_ liat tuh yang ada dipipimu itu! Aku tak habis pikir gimana ceritanya itu bisa tumbuh hihihi..." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk kumis di pipiku.

"_Haah_, terserah katamu deh Grayfia." Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafasku. Dialah Grayfia Lucifuge, anak kandung dari keluarga yang mrngadopsiku sekita 5 tahun lalu. Bisa dibilang dia adalah kakak angkatku sekarang.

***Dugh!***

"_Wah_, _wah_ rupanya Naruto-chan sudah berani ya?." Suara yang sungguh seduktif dibarengi pelukan pada leherku sehingga dapat kurasakan tekstur dari dadanya yang bersentuhan dengan punggungku.

"Sudahlah kak, aku mau mandi sebentar." Kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Ish_, kau membosankan."

"Kau yang aneh kak." Balasku sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi dengan handuk yang terkalung.

"_Ahhh_, beginilah seharusnya hidup." Aku menenggelamkan tubuhku sampai sebatas bahu dalam bak mandi hangat ini. Melepaskan semua penat dan lelah setelah seharian ini.

***Deg***

Sebuah sensasi aneh menyerang tubuhku secara tiba-tiba, rasa merinding yang kian menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada pojok kamar mandi ini.

"_Hallu_."

Disana, sesosok berdaster putih lusuh berdiri disana memandang nyalang kepadaku. Rambut kusutnya menjuntai dengan beberapa bagiannya tampak seperti bekas hangus. Wajahnya pucat dengan senyum mengerikan, aku menyadari hampir seharian aku belum berjumpa dengan 'mereka'. Tak ada rasa terkejut dariku menyaksikan fenomena sejenis ini, bisa dibilang aku dilahirkan spesial, dilahirkan sebagain _Indigo_ dengan kemampuan spiritiual diatas manusia normal dan ini adalah makan malamku.

"Pergi..." Dia menggumamkan kata dengan samar, meski aku masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Pergi? Tapi ini rumah kakakku, lagipula aku baru pindan disini. Lagipula, bukan kau saja yang pergi? Ini bukan 'rumah'-mu bukan?" aku menjawabnya dengan santai. Kudapati tubuhnya sedikit menegang.

"Pergi... Pergi!...Pergi!..." Ujarnya dengan lebih keras. Dengan menunjukan wajah yang cukup mengerikan, tapi itu takkan mempan padaku, bisa dibiliang ini makanan sehari-hari bagiku. Aku pun bangkit dari bak mandi dan melangkah mendekatinya.

"_Agkhghhh_!." Dia tampak menyalak dengan pipinya yang memerah, ups aku telanjang.

"Sudahlah, pergilah dengan tenang. Kau hanya buang-buang waktu dan tenagamu untuk ini." Wajah tampa rona 'kemanusiaan' itu memandang aneh kearahku.

"Kenapa kau tak ketakutan?." Apa katanya? Kenapa aku tak takut? Konyol!.

"Kau tak ada seram-seramnya." Aura depresi menguar dari tubuhnya. Dasar aneh.

***Poft!.***

Kepulan asap muncul dari tubuhnya sebelum dia berubah wujud, wujud aslinya. Rambut hitam panjang, mata lavender, kulit yang putih bersih dengan daster yang sama namun tampak bersih. Ya kuakui dia cukup, yah cantik kurasa.

"Ma-maaf meng-mengganggumu." Ujaranya menundukan kepala, tak berani beradu tatap denganku. Hey kenapa pakai gagap segala sih.

"Hey dimana sikapmu tadi?." Aku merasa heran dengan sikapnya yang berubah sama sekali.

"Siapa namamu?."

"Hin-Hinata Hyuu-uga." Jawabnya dengan panik dan tergagap sambil terus memandangi jari-jari kakinya kurasa. Aku sedikit membungkukan badan mencoba melihat wajahnya yang tertutup poni indigo itu. Ups, dia tengan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Mesum." Gumamnya sebelum hilang tiba-tiba. Sialan '_adikku_' masih kelihatan.

**o**

***Skip Time***

**o**

"Kak, apa kau pernah merasakan keanehan dirumah ini? Hal supranatural khususnya?." Aku bertanya kak Grayfia yang tentang hal yang sejak tadi menggangguku. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya bersama salad hijau itu. Dia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di atas meja.

"Aku rasa beberapa hari ini aku sering merasa seperti diawasi. Terutama saat dikamar mandi, aku merasa merinding entah kenapa. Mungkinkah ada hantu disini?." Dia menjawab sambil memainkan saladnya dengan garpu sambil sesekali mentap mataku. Dia salah satu orang yang tau dengan kemampuan ini, kemampuan yang pernah menolong nyawanya dahulu.

"Sebarnya tadi aku bertemu dengan sosok yang mungkin jadi biang keladi masalahmu itu."

"Benarkah." Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia menatap penasaran padaku.

"_Hum_, nanti akan kuselidiki lagi." Ingatanku kembali menerawang ke beberapa menit lalu aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang dengan bodohnya memberikan namanya cuma-cuma. Yap, masih terlalu dini untuk beranggapan dia itu hantu. Kenapa? Dia sama sekali bukan hantu, hantu tak akan mampu merubah wujud seperti itu kecuali lewat proses penarikan energi negatif yang mencemari jiwa mereka. Dia lebih mirip seperti orang iseng yang tengah bermain-main dengan metode pelepasa roh yang aku lupa namanya apa. Selain itu aku masih mampu memcium aroma tubuhnya, bisa dibilang roh juga membawa bau apa bila jiwa itu keluar bukan lewat kematian seperti tadi.

"Kau akan melindungiku bukan? Boleh aku tidur denganmu 'kan?."

"Sudahlah jangan bilang yang aneh-aneh seperti itu. Aku jamin dia takkan menganggumu lagi." Yah sangat yakin malah setelah tadi aku dengan bangganya mempertontonkan bagian pribadiku padanya. Mungkin dia tengah trauma dan depresi sekarang.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia datang lagi, dia menyerangku dan mencekiku, dan me-." Aku menghentikan ocehannya dengan telunjuku.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa judul opera sabun yang kau tonton tadi? Sepertinya tingkah alay mereka menular padamu." Dia tampak menggembungkan pipinya mendengar kata-kataku.

"Kau membosankan, aku kan kangen padamu kau baru tiba kemarin. Wajar kan kakak ingin tidur denganmu." Sebulir keringat menetes di dahiku. Wajar dengkulmu. Aku bangkit dari tempat duduku untuk segera menuju kamarku dilantai dua. Rumah ini cukup besar untuk kami berdua, ada sebuah kamar yang masih kosong dan sebuah kamar tamu dengan kamar mandinya masing-masing. Namun, aku jarang masuk kekamar kosong tadi. Pasalnya kakak bilang dulunya itu digunakan sebagai gudang. Sehingga kondisinya kotor dan berdebu, dan yah, kami terlalu sibuk untuk membersihkannya.

"Hey tunggu!." Serunya sambil berlari-lari kecil mengejarku.

"Ada apa lagi?."

"Kan aku sudah bilang aku akan tidur denganmu." Sahutnya enteng, kakaku ini benar-benar tidak beres.

"_Haahh_, terserah kau saja lah. Ingat, jangan bikin yang aneh-aneh atau kau kutendang dari kamarku." Jawabku putus asa yang dijawab gestur hormat bendera darinya. Memang sedari kecil kakaku yang satu ini selalu ingin nempel denganku, bahkan ayah dan ibu angkatku hendak menjodohkanku dengannya, yah meski kutolak karna beberapa alasan. Aku pun mengambil bantal dan selimut dan merebahkan diriku dilantai.

"_Hey_! Ngapain kau disana?."

"Tidur, apalagi?."

"Kalau kau tidak mau tidur diranjang aku akan ikut tidur dibawah juga. Kau tega kakakmu ini kena demam dan sakit badan gara-gara ikut-ikutan denganmu."

"Yang minta kau ikut siapa juga."

"Sudahlah, cepat naik atau kau tak akan merasakan makanan enak untuk besok." Nah mulai lagi deh mode otoriternya kambuh lagi.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Cibirku pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?."

"Nyamuk menyebalkan."

"Mana ada nyamuk disini." Aku mengacuhkan ucapannya dan mengambil posisi yang nyaman disebelahnya. Menarik selimuta dan memejamkan mata untuk tidur.

"_Woof_..." Aku merasakan tekanan dadanya pada punggungku, memperlakukanku sebagai bantal guling baginya. Semakin aku diamkan dia jadi makin berani, sekarang dia mulai melingkarkan kakinya di pinggangku membuat seluruh tubuh kami bersentuhan.

"_Hey_,." Dia membisikan sapaannya di kupingku.

"_Em_?."

"Kau tak ingin membalas sentuhan kakamu ini?." Jika saja aku memang ingin, mungkin kau sudah berakhir dengan tak bisa berjalan normal selama beberapa hari. Diperlakukan seperti ini membuatku jengah, sampai aku teringat akan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang menginginkannya."

"_Kyaa_!..." Dia memekik kecil saat aku berbalik mendorongnya lalu menindihnya. Kulihat wajahnya menatapku dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Ini pertama kali bagiku, kumohon lakukan dengan pelan." Dengan memajukan wajahku aku mengikis jarak kami berdua.

"Mungki kau tak akan bisa berjalan hingga besok kak." Bisikku di telinganya yang tampak memerah. Dia tampak menutup matanya menunggu apa yang akan aku lakukan.

***Sreek***

"_Are_?. Hey kau apakan tanganku."

"Ahahahaha..." Aku tertawa lepas setelah rencanaku berhasil. Kini kedua tangannya sudah terikat akibat selotip yang aku dapat dari kantongku. Kini, aku tengah mengikat kedua kakinya hingga sekarang dia lumpuh sepenuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku adik bodoh!." Dia menggeliat-geliat mencoba melepaskan ikatanku, tentu saja dia cuman buang-buang tenaga sia-sia saja.

"Ini hukuman untukmu."

"Kau kejam. Kau tega sekali padaku." Dia menunjukan wajah yang dibuat-buat sedih, dan itu takkan mempan padaku. Aku pun menarik selimut dan mentupi tubuhnya dan tubuhku. Mengacuhkannya yang terus saja bergerak-gerak tak karuan.

***Pluk...***

"Kau menginginkan itu kan?." Aku tak tegaan lalu berbalik dan memeluknya, dia tampak terkejut menerima perlakuan dariku.

"_Hmm_, nyaman." Kini, dia tengah berbaring dengan tenang dalam dekapanku. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk tertidur. Kulepaskan ikatan selotip pada tangan dan kakinya tadi dan mulai menutup mata untuk tidur.

"Selamat malam."

***POV End***

**o**

***On a Dark Place***

**o**

Disebuah tempat yang gelap, beberapa siluet nampak tengah berdiri membentuk pola tertentu dengan sesosok mahkluk humanoid yang terkekang dengan posisi tersalib ditengah-tengah perkumpulan itu. Seluruh tubuhnya nampak kusut dan dipenuhi luka cambuk yang telah mengering. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan sesuatu.

"**Namikaze! Namikaze! Namikaze! Kau akan lihat pembalasanku..**."

***TBC***


	2. Youkai

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto)**

**Ichie Ishibumi(DxD)**

**Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, a bit of Romance**

**Pair: Naruto x ...**

**Warning: Gaje, jelek, non-EYD, dan banyak lageh...**

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

"**Namikaze**!... **Namikaze**!..." Suara serak nan parau terdengar dari balik lorong gelap dimana seorang remaja pirang tengah berdiri disana dengn sikap siaga. Kedua matanya tak henti-henti memandang setiap sudut yang dia rasa tak berujung akibat kegelapan yang menyelimuti.

"_Aghh_!..." Si pirang tampak mengerang mendapati bagian punggungnya telah terluka akibat bekas cakaran yang entah pelakunya siapa.

"**Mati**!..." Suara itu kembali terdengar dan begitu nyaring.

"Tunjukan dirimu!. Jangan jadi pengecut!." Pemuda itu membalas seruan itu dengan teriakan marah.

***Tap.. Tap.. Tap..* **Sesosok Wanita bersurai putih berjalan pelan menghampirinya, wajah beriris putih itu menunjukan seringaian tajam dibibirnya yang tampak merekah. Pemuda pirang itu meningkatkan kewaspadaanya mendapati sosok itu menunjukan kuku tangannya yang masih terlihat berdarah, dan pemuda itu tau bahwa itu darah dari punggungnya sendiri.

"**Kau cukup berani. Tapi**,-" Wanita itu menghilang dengan sekejap meninggalkan keterkejutan bagi lawan bicaranya."-**Kau akan segera mati**." Tiba-tiba leher sipemuda sudah berada dalam genggaman tangan wanita bersurai putih itu. Tampa daya, korban perlakuan itu menglepar-glepar dan semakin nampak melemah.

"Kau akan rasakan yang lebih mengerikan dari kematian!." Sosok itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghunuskan cakarnya pada wajah pemuda malang itu.

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

"_Aghhhh_!.." Dengan tubuh terhentak, Uzumaki Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya sembari berteriak. Nafasnya memburu, degup jantungnya begitu kencang dengan wajah yang tampak begitu pucat. Dengan tangannya yang masih bergetar, dia menggapai segelas air di meja sebelah ranjangnya dan meneguk air didalamnya dengan amat rakus.

"Mimpi itu." Gumamnya sambil memandangi tanganya yang tampak gemetaran dan dibasahi oleh keringat. Sejenak dia mengatur nafasnya sambil sesekali memijit keningnya, meredakan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Jam weker yang tertata di mejanya masih menunjukan pukul 2 pagi, waktu yang terlalu awal untuk bangun pagi.

"Kurasa aku akan berjalan sebentar." Gumamnya bermonolog lalu melepaskan bajunya yang agak basah akibat keringat. Menggapai sweater yang tergantung di pintunya lalu melangkah keluar rumah. Angin malam terasa menggelitik kulit jemarinya yang tak tertutupi oleh pakaian hangat yang dia kenakan. Di kuncinya pintu dan gerbang rumahnya kemudian mulai melangkah, sekedar melupakan mimpi buruk yang masih menyisakan tanda tanya dibenak pemuda itu.

"_Hah_, banyak juga." Ujar pemuda itu memandangi banyaknya mata yang menaruh pandang padanya. Tentu dia tau yang menjadi saksi dari kegiatan dikala subuhnya itu bukanlah manusia, itu ditandai dengan tubuh-tubuh yang tampak transparan dengan aggota tubuh yang nampak tak utuh. Sungguh mengundang mual teruntuk mereka yang belum terbiasa, tapi baginya hal ini tak akan mampu menakutinya barang sedikitpun.

"Kakak, tolong." Sesosok anak kecil yang mengenakan seragam taman kanak-kanak berjalan terseok-seok mendekatinya. Jika dipandang, banyak hal aneh dari bocah itu. Mulai dari kaki yang terpiting hingga menghadap kebelakang, tangan yang hanya ada satu dan yang paling mengerikan, wajah tampa kulit yang menunjukan tengkoraknya dan bola matanya yang nyaris meloncat keluar.

"Tentu." Naruto dengan santai berjongkok dihadapan bocah itu, mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Tak tampak raut wajah takut ataupun jijik diwajah tampannya, yang ada hanya raut prihatin dan iba pada sosok itu.

"Aku ingin ketemu mama." Ujar bocah itu. Naruto nampak tersenyum tulus padanya. Dia sungguh merasa kasihan dengan anak ini, dia harus menghadapi kematian yang tak dia kehendaki bahkan diusia dimana yang lainnya masih bermain dan bersandar manja pada dada orangtua mereka.

"Bisa kau beri tahu namamu?. Mungkin akan aku temui ibumu nantinya." Hantu itu mengangguk dengan bersemangat, bagai anak kecil yang diberikan hadiah permen.

"Konohamaru, Sarutobi Konohamaru. Nama ibuku Kurenai, ayahku sudah meninggal sebelum aku lahir." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Baiklah, kau tenanglah disini. Nanti, kakak akan menemui ibumu dan mengajaknya untuk menemuimu, bagaimana?." Ujarnya smbari kembali mengelus lagi rambut hitam bocah itu.

"Janji." Anak itu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya yang kemudia disambut oleh kelingking Naruto dibarengi cengiran khas-nya.

"Tentu, dan sekarang, aku minta kau pergilah beristirahat. Anak kecil tak boleh keluar malam-malam oke?." Anak itu mengangguk patuh lalu menjauh dan menghilang begitu saja. Dalam hatinya Naruto merasa sungguh bersyukur bisa hidup hingga saat ini, belasan tahun masa hidupnya dia habiskan untuk berinteraksi dengan arwah yang tak pernah menemukan ketenangan dari kematiannya. Kebencian, amarah, iri atau bahkan kesedihan selalu ia rasakan dikala bersentuhan dan mendengarkan keluh kesah mereka. Dari merekalah Naruto tahu, hidupnya terlalu amat berharga untuk disia-siakan begitu saja.

Tampa terasa, jam yang terpajang di taman tempatnya beristirahat telah menunjukan pukul 4 pagi. Dia pun bangkit dari kursi taman itu dan mulai melangkah menuju rumahnya dengan perasaan lega. Yah, mungkin kegiatan tadi sedikit melepaskan rasa pusing akibat mimpi yang ia alami.

Namun, Naruto tak pernah menyadari sepasang mata sedari tadi memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya. Dimulai dari pertemuannya dengan arwah anak kecil tadi hingga Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali pulang.

"Sepertinya akan menarik." Gumamnya lalu menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

**o**

***School***

**o**

"_Hey_ Naruto, ada apa denganmu? Kau seperti _zombie_ saja." Pemuda bernama Issei tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan muka temannya yang tengah meletakan kepalanya di atas meja dengan wajah ngantuk dan kantung mata yang besar. Si pirang yang dipanggil hanya melirik sejenak temannya itu.

"Sepertinya melihat sedikit payudara akan membuatmu lebih baik." Kaliamat yang berakhir membuat teman bicaranya itu malah membanting kepalanya diatas meja, _oh_ jangan lupakan asap yang keluar dari pori-pori rambutnya itu.

"Ayolah Issei, biarkan aku tidur sebentar saja. Aku kekurangan tidur tau, liat nih." Ujar Naruto sambil menunjukan kantung matanya yang tampak membiru itu.

"Memangnya kau ngapain 'sih? Sampai tak bisa tidur begitu." Tanya Issei penasaran.

"Aku mimpi aneh. Mimpi kau jadi presiden dan melegalkan banyak hal bejat."

***Jduag!.*** Issei terjungkal kebelakang mendengar penuturan setengah ngantuk temannya itu.

"Cih kau terlalu berpikiran buruk padaku." Ujarnya sambil memalingkan muka dan menggembungkan pipinya. Naruto menatap bosan tingkah sok imut yang malah terlihat aneh.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur, jangan ganggu!."

"_Hahh_!." Dengan raut lesu, Issei pun meninggakkan Naruto yang mencoba tertidur. Sejenak dia melirik pada jam tangan yang dia kenakan, pukul 9 pagi. Masih ada sekitar 20 menit lagi untuk istirahat pikirnya. Hembusan nafas tenang dan teratur menandakan bahwa remaja itu telah sepenuhnya terlelap dalam tidurnya itu.

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

"Tempat macam apa ini?." Entah sudah kebrapa kalinya Naruto terus mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dia tak habis pikir sudah 3 hari berturut-turut, mimpinya tak pernah menunjukan lokasi yang indah. Melainkan malah lorong gelap tempat munculnya sosok wanita seram yang akan mencekiknya hingga dia bangun dari tidurnya, dan Naruto benci hal itu.

***Tak..Tak...Tak...***

"Siapa disana!." Suara langkah kaki hinggap di pendengaran remaja pirang itu. Membangkitkan kewaspadaanya hingga ketingkat maksimal. Keringat dingin kembali mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Dia sadar ini hanyalah mimpi, namun instingnya selalu berteriak bahwa mimpi ini bukan pertanda bagus yang bisa dia anggap remeh. Wajar saja, bangun terhentak disetiap malam akibat tercekik dalam mimpi bukan hal yang bagus bagi kesehatan jiwa.

"Selamat datang." Pandangan Naruto menangkap siluet yang dia tafsir seorang lelaki tengah melangkah mendekatinya. Pikirannya telah melayang kepada setiap 'adegan' yang mungkin saja terjadi dalam beberapa detik kedepan.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?." Tanya Naruto tampa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok itu. Sosok yang dia lihat begitu mirip dengan dia atau ayahnya. Rambut pirang jabrik seperti dirinya, hanya saja tampa kumis di pipinya atau jambang seperti ayahnya. Mungkin saja orang akan menganggap mereka ayah anak jika melihatnya. Umurnya berkisar 30 tahunan, ditandai dengan rahang yang nampak tegas dan beberapa keriput yang mulai tampak.

"Kau bisa turnkun kewaspadaanmu, _Cucuku_." Berbagai macam pertanyaan mulai menghinggapi pikiran Naruto. Cucuku? Mungkinkah dia kakeknya. Melihat dari kemiripan yang dia miliki. Selain itu, Naruto juga tak pernah tau rupa dari kakeknya. Yah bisa dibiling Ayahnya, Minato tak pernah mengungkit apalagi mempertemukannya dengan orang yang akan dia panggil sebagai kakek ataupun nenek.

"Kakek?."

"Yah bisa dibilang begitu. Aku ayah dari Namikaze Minato, ayah kandungmu yang telah meninggal 5 tahun lalu." Naruto mendengar penuturan dari orang yang mengaku sebagai kakenya itu dengan seksama. Berarti selama ini dia masih hidup dan selalu mengawasinya bukan? Buktinya dia mengtahui kejadian yang menimpa putranya itu.

"Kau salah bila menganggapku hidup." Pria itu seolah-olah dapat membaca isi pikiran Naruto.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu, kedatanganku hanya ingin kau mengetahui sesuatu yang ayahmu belum sempat ceritakan padamu. Dengarkan baik-baik." Pria itu nampak mengambil nafas agak panjang.

" **Pada saat Bulan Mengembang, Batu Nisan Merah yang mentupi kegelapan akan kehilangan cahayanya. Darah Kilat kuning beserta empat tangkai bunga akan jadi kunci**. Itulah ramalan yang selalu diceritakan tiap generasi klan Namikaze secara turun temurun." Naruto tampak bingung mendengar syair yang pria itu lantunkan

"Aku tak mengerti." Pria itu tersenyum lembut sejenak. Naruto tak mampu menangkap maksud dari syair itu, yang dia dengar hanya kalimat puitis tentang sesuatu yang misterius

"Kau pasti akan mengerti seiring waktu. Jujur saja, aku juga belum menemukan Jawabnya hingga kematianku. Hanya saja, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hebat akan terjadi padamu. Aku harap, kau akan jadi pria yang hebat. Baiklah, sepertinya inilah saatnya, kita akan bertemu lagi bila sudah saatnya.

" T-tunggu." Cahaya terang menutupi pengelihatan Naruto yang mrmaksanya untuk memejamkan matanya.

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

"_Ughh_!.." Lenguhan pelan terlepas dari bibir Naruto yang mulai membuka sepasang mata biru safir-nya. Dengan lembut dia usap kedua matanya guna memperjelas pandangannya pada jam tangan yang telah menunjukan puku 9:30.

"Kau sudah bangun kan? _Sensei_ bilang akan sedikit telat saat ini. Karna kulihat tidurmu lelap, aku biarkan kau tidur." Issei langsung memberikan serangkaian informasi tentang menit yang terlewati saat Naruto terlelap.

"Makasih." Jawabnya disertai senyum. Dibenaknya masih sangat jelas, sosok tadi yang dia temui dalam mimpinya. Batu nisan merah? Bulan mengembang? Apa yang dia ucapkan?. Memikirknannya semakin membuat Naruto pusing. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan menuju kediaman Namikaze, rumah lamanya dan mengobrak-abriknya. Mungkin ada petunjuk tentang hal yang dia alami sekarang.

"Kau tak lapar? Sepertinya perutmu belum kau isi."

***Kruyuuk...* **Benar saja, perut Naruto mengeluarkan suara setelah mendengar kata lapar dari Issei. Bila ditanya, Naruto saat ini tengah malu dan menundukan kepalanya mendengar tawa cekikikan dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"_Ish_, sudahlah jangan tertawakan ak-" Ucapan Naruto seketika terhenti. Instingnya meneriaki tentang sesuatu yang buruk tengah mengawasinya.

'Aura negatif ini...' Kepalanya celinglukan kesana-kemari mencoba meneliti dimanakah pusat dari objek yang membuatnya waspada.

***Deg!.***

Nafasnya seakan tercekat mendapati sesosok mahkluk mengerikan tengah menatapnya seraya tersenyum. Senyum biasa tentunya. Hanya saja, mulut yang terbelah hingga ujung kedua telingannya disertai gigi yang runcing serta penuh darahlah yang membuatnya terkejut. Dia nampak tengah duduk bersimpuh di ujung kelas, darah keluar terus-menerus dari pinggangnya yang tampa kaki.

'_Teke_-_Teke_.' Dalam hati Naruto mengutuk kesialannya hari ini. Dia tau, bahwa mahkluk yang saat ini masih memperhatikannya itu bukan berita bagus. Ditambah lagi tau-tau sebuah sabit besar yang enta kapan sudah ada di genggamannya. Namun untung saja, hanya dia yang dapat melihat mahkluk itu. Tak bisa dipikirkan apa yang mungkin terjadi bila seisi kelas menyaksikan fenonmena ini, bisa-bisa mereka pingsan masal.

"_Kahh_!." Sang _Teke_-_Teke_ membuka suaranya, yah meski hanya sebuah teriakan tertahan. Meski begitu itu sukses membuat jantung sipirang berdegup lebih kencang lagi.

"Kau, mati..." Mahkluk mengerikan itu mengacungkan sabit besar itu pada Naruto sebelum mulai merangkak dengan kedua tangannya menembus tembok lalu hilang tampa jejak. Bahkan darah yang sedari tadi terus keluar dari tubuh tampa kaki itu hilang begitu saja.

"_Hahh_..." Nafas lega berhembus dari paru-paru Naruto melihat mahkluk itu telah pergi. Entah sudah keberapa kalinnya dia mendengar kata 'Mati' sejak dia mulai memimpikan Wanita putih itu. Naruto akui, dalam 18 tahun kehidupannya, momen ini benar-benar membuatnya nyaris gila.

"_Hah_..."

"Hey Naruto, bisa berhenti tidak?." Issei nampak jengah melihat tingkah aneh teman sebangkunya itu. Tiba-tiba melotot, tiba-tiba gemetar dan sekarang, dia malah tak henti-hentinya menghela nafas. "Beri tahu sobat, dia sudah telat berapa bulan?." Kalimat santai Issei malah mengundang tatapan kesal dari Naruto.

"Berapa bukan dengkulmu!." Sembur si pirang kesal yang hanya dijawab tawa cengengesan rekan sebangkunya itu. Naruto dengan kasar meletakan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Oh tuhan, apa dosaku ini." Gumamnya putus asa.

**o**

***On a Dark Place***

**o**

Sementara itu, dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap, sebuah salib berdiri tegak disana. Disalib itu terikat sosok yang tak kelihatan jelas akibat kurangnnya pencahayaan. Namun yang pasti, rambutnya begitu panjang dan kusut, beserta banyaknya luka bekas cambuk yang menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya. Mata merah darahnya memandang kearah dua sosok lain yang tengah bersimpuh didepannya.

"**Kau sudah mengurusnya**?." Sosok yang tengah terikat itu membuka suara yang dijawab anggukan sigap oleh salah satu sosok yang memiliki sayap gagak dipunggungnya. Tubuhnya tegap dan penuh otot, banyak keanehan dari tubuh mahkluk itu. Namun, yang paling mencolok adalah kepalanya, kepala gagak yang bermata merah menyala. Disampingnya juga terdapat sosok yang tak kalah mengerikannya, wajah putih pucat dengan rongga mata yang kosong, rambutnya hitam kusamnya dibiarkan tergerai hingga menyentuh tanah. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menunjukan seringai yang amat lebar bahkan hingga ketelingannya. Ditangannya tergenggam sebuah gunting besar yang dihiasi oleh bekas darah yang mengering.

"Anda tenang saja yang mulia, penderitaan anda akan segera berakhir." Mahkluk gagak itu berucap. Suaranya terdengar begitu berat.

"Tak lama lagi, kaum Youkai akan bangkit lagi. Kita akan balaskan semua dendam kita pada manusia-manusia rendahan itu." Ujar sosok disamping mahkluk gagak itu.

"**Jangan kecewakan aku**." Balas sosok terikat itu sebelum menutup mata dan kehilangan kesadarannya. Kadua mahkluk jadi-jadian itu sejenak saling pandang sebelum melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu, menbiarakan tempat itu dalam kesunyian.

**o**

***Afterschool***

**o**

"Naruto!." Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Issei tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Dia pun berlari kecil untuk mendekati temannya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kau datang kerumahku, ayah dan ibu mengundangmu untuk makan malam bersama. Tadi aku lupa memberitahumu." Ucap Issei.

"_Hmm_, baiklah aku akan kesana dengan kakakku."

"Orang tuamu bagaimana?." Memangnya ada apa dengan orangtua Naruto? Begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran Issei.

"Mereka sedang diluar kota." Terang Naruto kemudian yang dijawab anggukan paham oleh lawan bicaranya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi dulu. Ingat datanglah jam 8 malam, aku jamin kau tak akan menyesal." Ujarnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan lenyap dari pandangan di persimpangan dekat gerbang sekolah itu. Merasa semua sudah beres Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Dia tampak agak terburu-buru melihat langit yang terlihat mendung. Sore itu jalan terlihat tak bigitu ramai, berbeda dari biasanya dimana selalu dipenuhi oleh pejalan kaki.

"Gremory-_san_?." Pengelihatan Naruto menangkap seorang kenalannya. Rias Gremory yang tengah berjalan santai sambil memegang payung. Dibelakangnya dia tengah dibuntuti oleh sosok setengah transparan yang Naruto yakini itu pasti hantu. Rasa penasaran dihatinya mendorongnya untuk mengikuti kemana arah yang akan gadis itu tuju.

"Energi negatifnya cukup kuat." Gumam Naruto menanggapi perasaan merinding yang menyerangnya. Dari jarak yang lumayan jauh dia melihat gadis itu tengah celingak-celinguk dengan amat gelisah. Sepertinya dia cukup peka untuk merasakan ada hal yang janggal, hanya saja pengelihatannya tak mampu untuk menangkap hal yang jadi biang masalahnya.

"_Hey_, Gremory-_san_!." Karna tak tahan melihat reaksi kurang nyaman gadis itu, Naruto pun bergerak untuk menghampirinya. Syukur-syukur mahkluk halus itu pergi.

"Uzumaki-_san_?." Rias langsungbmenolehkan namanya mendengar panggilan dari arah belakangnnya. Seketika pandangan Naruto dan mahkluk itu bertemu sejenak, sebelum Naruto lamgsung mrngarahkan atensinya pada Rias yang kini tengah melambai padanya

"Mau pulang?." Tanya Naruto.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan di Kuil." Sahut Rias menanggapi pertanyaan dari lawan bicaranya itu. Naruto cukup tertarik dengan yang akan Rias lakukan.

"Boleh aku ikut." Sontak saja, mahkluk yang mengikuti Rias tadi mendelik kearah Naruto. Nampaklah wujud sejati dari sosok itu. Wajah yang dibingkai oleh surai hitam, daster berwarna putih, ah jangan lupakan pose-nya yang sedang berkacak pinggang sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sangat jauh dari kata seram, hanya saja hantu tetaplah hantu, seimut atau secantik apapun dia.

"Tentu, akan lebih menyenangkan kurasa." Jawabnya yang direspon anggukan oleh Naruto. Keduanya pun berjalan bersama menuju kuil. Dengan hantu yang masih setia mendelik kearah Naruto.

"_Haaahh_,." Helaan nafas berat Naruto menyiratkan rasa risih akibat tingkah aneh mahkluk halus itu.

"Uzumaki-_san_, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh? Seperti ada yang mengawasi kita." Naruto meliril sejenak kearah belakang, tepat kearah sosok yang menebar rasa tidak nyaman yang mrngganggu keduanya.

"_Mm_, bisa dibilang begitu. Tubuhku entah kenapa terasa merinding." Rias tampak mengangguk mendengar penuturan Naruto. Rupanya bukan dia saja yang merasakannya, dan dia merasa cukup lega akan hal itu. Setidaknya dia tau, dia bukan orang yang paranoid dengan sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah dia tau.

"Apa masih jauh? Ini pertama kalinya aku kesini."

"Sudah dekat kok. Oh ya, kau siswa pindahan dari mana Uzumaki-_san_?." Pandangan keduanya bertemu sejenak sebelum bibir Naruto tergerak untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Konoha, ada beberapa hal yang mengharuskanku untuk pindah kesini." Rias memahami bahwa Naruto masih belum cukup terbuka dengannya. Hal wajar menurutnya, mengingat jam pertemuan mereka masih kurang dari 12 jam. Keheningan menemani perjalanan mereka, tampa ada satu pun yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Kita sampai." Kuno, itulah kesan pertama Naruto saat melihat kuil itu. Beberapa bagian temboknya tampak mengelupas beserta genting yang jumlahnya tidak utuh entah terjatuh atau apa. Namun tetap saja, bangunan tua itu masih nampak cukup kokoh, dilihat dari dinding kayunya yang masih bersih dari serangan rayap.

"Ah aku lupa bertanya, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakuka disini Gremory-_san_?."

"Akan kuberi tahu, tapi janji ya kau tak akan tertawa atau menganggapku gila." Yang dengan sigap dijawab anggukan patuh dari Naruto beserta tangannya yang membentuk '_v_'.

"Bagini, kau percaya dengan hal supranatural?." Tanya Rias pada Naruto.

"Lumayan." Naruto lumayan tertarik dengan hal itu, kira-kira apa yang akam gadis itu ceritakan padanya. Hantu yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka nampak memandangi keduanya dengan raut muka yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Aku juga bingung antara percaya atau tidak. Sejak dua hari yang lalu, aku terus saja dihantui oleh mimpi aneh."

"Mimpi aneh?." Rias nampak menganggukan kepalanya sejenak sebelum mengambil nafas hendak melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dalam mimpi itu, aku mendapati diriku sedang dikejar-kejar oleh mahkluk aneh. Mengerikan lebih tepatnya." Dapat Naruto tangkap raut cemas dari mimik muka Rias.

"Mahkluk seperti apa."

"Dia mengerikan, aku tak dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas hanya saja, yang pasti dia tak memiliki kaki dan memegang sabit besar. Dalam mimpi itu selalu diakhiri dengan aku yang berhasil kabur darinya dengan bersembunyi di kuil ini. Jadi mungkin ini ada hubungannya.

'_Teke_-_Teke_ itu rupanya.' Dalam batinnya, Naruto berpikir cukup keras mengngat dirinya baru bertemu dengan mahkluk dalam mimpi Rias siang tadi.

"_Hmm_, mungkin saja itu hanya mimpi biasa Gremory-_san_, kau jangan terlalu cemas tentang hal itu." Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Rias untuk tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan mimpinya itu, namum dibalas dengan gelengan cepat dari Rias.

"Aku harus memeriksa tempat ini. Aku yakin pasti ada hal yang berkaitan dengan mimpi itu. Aku sudah cukup muak dengan mimpi itu." Naruto paham pasti Rias merasa ter-terror dengan mahkluk dalam mimpinya itu. Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengiyakan rencana Rias untuk memeriksa tempat itu.

"Baiklah akan aku bantu." Keduanya oun memulai kegiatan mereka dengan disaksikan Hantu wanita yang sedari tadi terus memandang Naruto.

**o**

***Skip Time***

**o**

"Hah, ayo kita pulang." Sudah jam 9 malam namun pencarian mereka tak menghasilkan sesuatu selain rasa capek dan sesak akibat debu yang bertebaran.

"Baiklah, maaf merepotkanmu Uzumaki-_san_." Rias meras kurang enak dengan Naruto karnanyalah, Naruto harus turut andil dalam kegiatan tampa tujuannya itu.

"Santai saja." Mereka pun memulai perjalanan merekan dari kuil itu. Langit tampak lebih mendung dari biasanya, mungkinkah akan turun hujan?.

*** Tek, Tek, Tek*** Keduanya sontak menghentikan langkah mereka setelah mendengar suara tang terdengar akrab ditelinga mereka. Bebrapa meter dari mereka berdua itu, dari balik kursi taman yang disinari lampi yang memancarkan cahaya yang makin lama makin redup, dia muncul...

"T-tidak mungkin, d-dia." Tubuh Rias bergetar dengan hebat menyaksikan mahkluk yang selalu menghatui dalam mimpinya itu, _Teke_-_Teke_. Naruto dengan sigap menarik tangan Rias dan menyembunykannya di balik punggungnya, sedangkan dia sendiri tengah menunjukan posisi siaga.

"Tenang, dia tak akan menyakitimu." Naruto mencoba menenangkan Rias.

"_Aghhhh_..." Naruto sedikit mundur kebelakang melihat mahkluk itu 'menyalak' kearahnya. Apalagi sekarang, _Teke_-_Teke_ tengah mengambil ancang-ancang hendak melemparkan benda yang ada di tangannya, sabit besar yang tampak tajam.

"_Kyaaaa_!." Teriakan dari Rias saat melihat mahkluk itu melemparkan sabitnya dengan kecepatan yang gila.

***Stab!.***

"Hampir saja." Untung saja, reflek kilat Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya serta gadis yang ada dipelukannya itu. Tepat beberapa saat sebelum sabit itu hampir menacap di kepalanya, Naruto dengan cepat menarik tubuh Rias dan segera berguling kesamping. Naruto memandang horor kearah pohon tempat sabit itu menacap dengan cukup dalam, dia tak bisa membayangkan jika dia terlambat sedikit saja untuk segera berguling, mungkin saja besok pagi akan ada kabar dua orang siswa mati mengenaskan ditempat ini. Sialnya lagi, disaat gawat seperti ini, ingatan tentang janji makan dirumah Issei pun masuk keotaknya.

'_Akan ada banyak hal mulai dari besok_' Batin Naruto frustasi.

"Cepat! Mahkluk itu berbahaya." Ujar Naruto lalu bangkit dan memegang lengan Rias.

"_Akhh_!." Rias sedikit berteriak saat Naruto menarik kedua tangannya dengan cukup kuat sembari menuntunnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin.

"Sialan!." Naruto mengumpat pelan saat dirinya mengingat tentang satu hal lagi yang tak kalah pentingnya dengan makan malam dirumah Issei. Bahwa, mahkluk yang Naruto yakini masih mengejar mereka itu bukan hantu yang biasa dia temui, melainkan...

"Mungkinkah itu..._Youkai_?!."

***TBC***


	3. Mendekati Awal

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto)**

**Ichie Ishibumi(DxD)**

**Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, a bit of Romance**

**Pair: Naruto x ...**

**Warning: Gaje, jelek, non-EYD, dan banyak lageh...**

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

*** Grayfia POV***

"Dimana 'sih dia." Aku tak tahu, sudah berapa kali aku mengeluhkan itu sejak beberapa jam lalu. Jam sudah menunjukan setengah sepuluh dan dia masih belum pulang juga?. Ingatkan aku untuk memberinya hukuman sesampainya dirumah nanti.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi, silah_-"

***Tut!.* **Aku melemparkan ponselku kearah sofa. Ini sudah panggilanku yang kelima kalinya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Makan malam yang aku siapkan sejak tadi sudah mulai mendingin. Padahal hari ini aku membuatkan makanan kesukaannya.

"Naruto bodoh!." Aku menghempaskan tubuhku dengan kasar pada sofaku. Aku merasa khawatir, mungkinkah dia sedang kencan dengan pacarnya? _Ah_ tidak-tidak, Naruto itu kan tidak tertarik dengan yang berbau romansa.

Entah perasaanku saja, atau langit tampak lebih gelap dari biasanya. Kuraih Handphone yang tadi kulemparkan, aku mengusap layar dibagian wajahnya berada, yah aku menggunakan foto kami berdua sebagai wallpaper.

"Naruto, kau dimana?."

***Grayfia POV End***

**o**

***Kuoh Garden Street***

**o**

"Bertahanlah Gremory-_san_!."

"Jangan pikirkan aku." Kesunyian malam kota Kuoh terpecah akibat suara langkah kaki dan seruan dua orang remaja yang tengah berlarian. Keringat membasahi tubuh keduanya, nafas mereka juga terlihat begitu memburu.

"Aduh!. Ada apa Uzumaki-_san_? Kenapa berhenti?." Gadis bersurai merah yang benama Rias mengaduh saat tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan punggung lebar orang yang ada didepannya.

"Dia, didepan kita." Sipirang tampak mengeraskan rahangnya melihat mahkluk yang sedari tadi mengejar mereka sudah menanti mereka, tepat beberapa meter didepan mereka. Sabit yang mereka pikir masih menacap dalam pohon yang jauh berada dibelakang mereka, kini sudah tergenggam ditangan mahkluk itu.

"Mu-mustahil." Rias menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Dia merasa usaha mereka melarikan diri tak ada artinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau mengincar kami?." Sipirang yang benama Naruto itu berseru pada sosok _Teke_-_Teke_ yang berada didepannya itu.

"**Kepalamu**!." Jawab sosok itu dan dengan cepat langsung merayap kearah mereka. Sontak saja itu membuat keduanya panik bukan kepalang lalu segera memutar arah dan berlari. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa lelah yang mereka rasakan, namun...

***Brugh!.***

"_Akhhh_! Sa-sakit."

"Gremory-_san_!." Tiba-tiba gadis merah itu jatuh tersungkur akibat kakinya berhasil digapai oleh mahkluk itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, gadis merah itu menendang-nendang tangan _Teke_-_Teke_ yang mencengkram kakinya dengan erat.

"_Kyaa_! Pergi! Pergi!." Teriak gadis itu dengan histeris sambil terus menendangi Teke-Teke itu dengan kakinya yang bebas.

"Pergi darinya kau mahkluk jelek!."

***Duagh!.*** Ujung sepatu Naruto membentur kepala Teke-Teke dengan amat keras. Mengakibatkan korbannya terpental lumayan jauh, ditambah lagi tubuh mahkluk itu yang tampa kaki membuat bobotnya jauh lebih ringan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Cepat kita harus per- _Arghhh_!."

"**Mati**! **Mati**!." Tubuh Naruto terbanting dengan keras saat _Youkai_ itu nenerkam tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat. Kini, Naruto tengah berada dalam kondisi yang amat gawat, dimana _Teke_-_Teke_ itu mencoba menggigit leher Naruto dengan giginya yang tajam. Naruto mengutuk dalam hati, kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang lewat?.

"_Arggh_! Menyingkir dariku mahkluk jelek!." Semua usahanya seakan sia-sia saat tenaganya mulai habis tuk menahan gempuran mahkluk yang tengah menindihnya itu. Saat itulah, pandangan Naruto menangkap sabit besar yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, dia mencoba menggapai benda tajam itu, namun tangannya tak mampu meraihnya.

"Enyah kau iblis!."

***Slash!.*** Mata Naruto terbelalak saat menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri, kepala mahkluk itu lepas dari lehernya akibat ditebas dengan sabit yang kini digenggam oleh Rias. Bau busuk menguar dari lelehan darah yang mengalir dari leher terpotong _Teke_-_Teke_. Membasahi wajah dan pakaian yang Naruto kenakan.

***Klang!* **Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya benda tajam di genggamannya, Rias ambruk dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Tubuh mahkluk yang masih berada diatas Naruto mengurai menjadi butiran debu, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terjaga dengan kondisi mengenaskan, wajah syok yang dibasahi cairan kental dengan bau yang amat busuk.

"Aku selamat..."

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

"Kau baik-baik saja Gremory-_san_?"

"Uzumaki-_san_? Dimana mahkluk itu?." Rias bangun dari pingsannya saat merasa pipimya ditepuk pelan oleh Naruto. Naruto membantu Rias yang kesulitan bangun akibat rasa pening dikepalanya.

"Dia sudah pergi. Kita aman sekarang." Ujar Naruto. Tampak pemuda itu sedikit menggigil akibat bertekanjang dada. Tunggu dulu, kenapa pemuda itu bertelanjang dada?

"_Ugh_!." Rasa mual menyerang perut Rias saat mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, saat dirinya memenggal kepala mahkluk itu. Dia menutup kedua matanya dan mulai terisak. Dengan inisiatifnya, Naruto menarik Rias dalam pelukannya, membiarkan gadis itu menangis bergetar dalam dekapannya.

"Kita aman sekarang, akan ku anatar kau kerumahmu." Rias menolak tawaran Naruto dengan gelengannya.

"Aku takut, aku akan tidur ditempatmu. Aku hanya sendiri dirumah, ayah dan ibu sedang keluar kota." Naruto memahami yang gadis itu rasakan, tentunya hal yang terjadi malam ini membuatnya trauma.

"Baiklah." Keduanya pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kekediaman Naruto. Tempat itupun kembali sunyi dalam kegelapan. Namun, tak jauh dari lokasi insiden tersebut, muncul satu sosok lagi.

"Menarik." Gumam sosok itu dan kembali hilang dalam kegelapan.

**o**

***Grayfia's House***

**o**

***Tok. Tok. Tok.***

"_Ah_, Naruto?." Gadis bersurai perak pun bangkit dari sofanya saat mendengar ketukan pintu.

***Klack.***

"Darimana saja kau ak- _kyaa_! Kenapa kau telanjang dada? Siapa gadis ini? Jangan-jangan kau- Tidaaaakk!..." Grayfia pun pingsan dengan mata yang membentuk obat nyamuk. Kedua insan yang menyaksikan adegan absurd itu tak mampu untuk menahan rahang mereka untuk terjatuh.

"Kakak! Kakak! Bangun Kakak!."

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

***Whush! Tap!*** Dari balik gelapnya malam, sesosok mahkluk dengan sayap hitam muncul dan mendarat didepan sebuah pintu gerbang yang nampak tak terawat. Matanya memandangi sebuah papan nama tak jauh dari gerbang itu, kepala gagaknya menengok dengan seksama isi tulisan dari papan nama itu.

"Namikaze." Darahnya seakan mendidih saat melafalkan kata itu. Dia melangkah pelan hingga berdiri tepat bebrapa senti dari depan onggokan besi berkarat yang jadi penghalangnya untuk memasuki rumah yang ada dibaliknya itu.

***Klank!.* **Gerbang tua itu lepas dan terlempar jauh akibat tekanan kekuatan yang dia keluarkan. Mata merah terangnya memandangi halaman rumah yang banyak ditumbuhi berbagai macam tanaman liar yang begitu tinggi. Langkahnya terhenti tatkala memasuki sebuah kuil kecil yang terletak di lantai bawah tanah rumah itu. Suasan tempat itu begitu sunyi, bahkan langkah kakinya terdengar begitu jelas dan bergema. Ditambah lagi suasana kuil kecil itu yang pengap akibat kurangnya ventelasi serta dipenuhi debu dan sarang laba-laba.

"**Nisan Merah Terang**." Gumamnya ketika kedua nata tajamnya itu menemukan sebuah batu yang nampak seperti sebuah prasasti dalam kuil kecil dirumah itu. Tangan kekarnya mencoba menyentuh benda itu.

***Ctak!*** Kilatan petir tiba-tiba muncul dan menyengat jemari manusia gagak itu. Dia memandangi tanganya yang sudah dihiasi luka bakar akibat sengatan tadi.

"Rasa sakit ini, tak sebanding dengan penderitaan yang para Saudaraku rasakan. Tunggu saja, waktu pembebasan kalian akan segera datang. Dendam kita akan segera terbalaskan." Ucapannya sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang terus mengalirkan darah segar. Aura kekuatannya menguar seiring kebenciannya yang terus meluap.

***Whush! Brak!.*** Dalam sekali hentakan, Mahkluk gagak itu pun melesat terbang menghancurkan atap bangunan itu hingga berlubang. Langit malam seakan menelannya, menyisakan ruangan itu dalam kondisi berantakan dengan beberapa helai bulu hitam yang melayang-layang.

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

"Aku tak tau harus bagaimana. Tapi aku bersukur kalian berdua selamat." Grayfia tengah memijit-mijit keningnya pelan. Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan dua orang yang kini duduk disebrang meja makan itu, Grayfia tau bahwa adiknya adalah contoh dari segelintir orang yang memiliki persentare kesialan yang tinggi. Bagaimana tidak, mereka nyaris saja tak selamat akibat diburu oleh mahkluk yang tak jelas asal-usulnya itu.

"Jadi kak, bolehkah Gremory-_san_ menginap disini?." Naruto merujuk kakaknya untuk mengijinkan Rias untuk tinggal sementara.

"Apa boleh buat, mana mungkin aku membiarkan gadis yang sedang stress tinggal sendirian. Kau bisa tinggal disini hingga keluargamu pulang." Grayfia paham betul keadaan gadis itu. Dia pasti sedang '_down_'.

"Terimakasih, Lucifuge-_san_."

"Baiklah, kita mulai makan malamnya. Jangan sungkan Gremory-_san_."

**o**

***Hyuuga Mansion***

**o**

***Tap. Tap. Tap.***

Langkah kaki memecah pelan keheningan malam. Seorang gadis cantik bersurai indiogo tengah berjalan pelan diatas lantai kayu sebuah rumah megah yang bergaya tradisional. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa gadis itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu dengan keras.

"Kenapa aku memberitahunya. _Baka_! _Baka_! Hinata _no_ _Baka_!." Ucap gadis itu sendirian sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Pikirannya tak henti-hentinya memikirkan kejadian kemarin melam saat dirinya '_bertamu_' kekamar mandi dimana seorang laki-laki pirang tengah mandi. Dialah Hinata Hyuuga, seorang indigo seperti Naruto. Hanya saja dia memiliki kemampuan spesial untuk melepaskan arwahnya, yang sering disebut dengan '_Astral_ Projection'. Sehingga dia dapat pergi kemana saja tampa harus memikirkan badan kasarnya. Selain itu kemampuannya itu juga disempurnakan dengan kemampuan untuk merubah bentuk arwahnya itu sesuka hatinya.

"Aku kapok bermain-main dengan rumah itu." Ujarnya dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Dia mengingat kejadian saat laki-laki pirang yang coba dia jahili malah berbalik membuatnya trauma. Jelas saja, dia dengan bangganya menunjukan kejantanannya pada gadis remaja itu.

**o**

***Flashback***

**o**

***Hinata POV***

"Saatnya beraksi." Aku merasa sungguh bersemangat ketika melihat rumah yang akan jadi tempat untuk melakukan kegiatanku malam ini. Menakut-nakuti orang tentunya, apalagi jendela kamar mandi itu terbuka, pasti gadis menyebalkan itu tengah mandi sekarang.

***Poft!* **Bersaamaan dengan munculnya kepulan asap, tubuh transparanku berubah menjadi sosok hantu yang ada di film horor yang aku sukai. _Sadako_, hantu wanita berdaster putih tentunya. Bisa dibilang bentuk ini adalah faforitku.

"Bersiaplah Grayfia, hari ini akan ku buat kau berteriak ketakutan. Itu balasan sudah berani membuat kak Neji patah hati." Ujarku sambil melayang-layang menembus tembok itu. Pandanganku dipenuhi oleh warna putih bersih kamar mandi itu, apalagi saat ini posisiku adalah dibagian sudut ruangan itu sehingga dapat aku lihat secara jelas isi dari ruangan basah ini.

"_Are_?." Aku terkejut mendapati bukan gadis berambut perak yang tengah mandi, melainkan remaja pirang yang tengah berendam. Gawat, dia menoleh kesini.

"_Hallu_." Dia dengan santainya menyapaku. Saat ini aku yakin mataku tengah melotot. Tidak! Aku harus profesional dalam menakutinya.

"Pergi!..." Aku mengeluarkan salah satu dialog andalanku. Aku yakin, stelah ini dia akan gemetar ketakutan. Tapi, kenyataan malah menghianatiku.

"Pergi? Tapi ini rumah kakakku, lagipula aku baru pindah disini. Lagipula, bukan kau saja yang pergi? Ini bukan 'rumah'-mu bukan?" Apa-apaan dia itu! Bukannya malah takut, dia justru menjawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Pergi!... Pergi!... Pergi!..." Aku kembali mengulanginya, hanya saja dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Agkhghhh.!" Aku terlonjak kaget saat dia tiba-tiba orang itu bangkit dari bak mandinya. Bukan tampangnya atau posturnya yang membuatku kaget, melainkan benda keramat diantara kedua pahanya lah yang buatku panik.

"Sudahlah, pergilah dengan tenang. Kau hanya buang-buang waktu dan tenagamu untuk ini." Aku yakin, wajah hantuku saat ini pasti tengah melongo dengan bodoh sekarang. Kepanikanku semakin menjadi-jadi saat dirinya mendekat kearahku.

"Kenapa kau tak ketakutan." Aku membekap mulutku saat tak sengaja mengucapkannya. Dia malah menyeringai.

"Kau tak ada seram-seramnya." Kakiku seakan lemas mendengarnya. Padahal aku yakin saat ini. Akibatnya, aku kehilangan kontrol akan perubahaan arwahku ini.

***Poft!.* **Gawat!.

***Hinata POV End***

**o**

***Flashback End***

**o**

Mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya ingin membenturkan kepalanya kearah tembok. Semua hal itu tambah buruk dengan kepanikan Hinata yang justru membuatnya membocorkan namanya secara gratis. Dipikirannya, Hinata memikirkan apa yang mungkin terjadi seandainya dia dan si-pirang itu bertemu.

"_Hah_, semoga besok tak terjadi apa-apa." Gumamnya pelan sebelum berjalan kembali memasuki ruangan yang dipintunya tergantung papan nama kecil 'Hyuuga Hinata'. Tak jauh dari tempat itu, seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Hinata namun usianya tampak lebih muda memandangi tingkah aneh gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Ada apa ya? Sejak kemarin kakak jadi sering bertingkah aneh." Gumamnya penasaran. Yang dia tau, kakanya itu adalah gadis pendiam dan pemalu yang jarang menunjukan ekspresinya. Tapi, sekarang dia tamapak seperti gadis remaja yang sedang gelisah akibat menanti coklat dihari Valentine.

"Hanabi." Gadis bernama Hanabi itu menoleh kearah pria yang tengah mrmandanginya. Didepannya tengah berdiri seorang pria dewasa berambut hitam panjang, jika dilihat dia juga lumayan mirip dengan kedua gadis itu.

"Ayah? Ada apa?." Sang ayah nampak mengehembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Ada apa dengan kakakmu? Dia kelihatan begitu gelisah." Hanabi hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala menanggapi pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Aku tak tau. Sejak kemarin malam dia mulai betingkah aneh. Mungkin nanti aku akan menanyakannya."

"_Hmm_, baiklah. Sebaiknya kau segera tidur, sudah malam." Ujar sang ayah memerintahkan gadis itu untuk segera tidur.

"Baiklah ayah." Keduanya pun berbalik dan pergi kearah yang berbeda. Sang gadis yang pergi menuju kamarnya dan sang ayah yang sedang berduri ditengah taman sambil memandangi bulan.

"Kau lihat, putri kita sudah besar sekarang." Pandangan pria itu tampak menerawang. Tangannya meraba halus liontin yang menghias lehernya.

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

Pagi tampak begitu cerah di Kuoh hari ini. Kicau burung menemani langkah kaki para penduduknya yang mulai melakukan aktifitasnya. Termasuk seorang remaja pirang dan gadis berambut merah yang tengah berjalan beriringan menuju sekolahnya.

"Jadi Naruto-_kun_, umm boleh kupanggil begitu?." Gadis merah itu mulai memulai perbincangan.

"Tentu, Rias-_chan_." Sahut remaja pirang yang tengah melipat tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. Dia menoleh sedikit kearah gadis yang tengah berjalan santau disampingnya itu.

"Cantik." Gadis itu celingukan saat mendengar ujaran pelan dari Naruto.

"Kau bilang sesuatu Naruto-_kun_?." Yang direspon dengan gelengan kepala.

"Jadi soal kemarin, kau sepertinya kau sudah sering berinteraksi dengan hal-hal supranatural bukan? Naruto-_kun_?. Keduanya sejenak saling tatap sebelum Naruto menarik nafas sejenak dan hendak membuka mulutnya.

" Bisa dibilang begitu. Apa kau percaya terhadap _Indigo_?."

"Maksudmu, orang yang katanya memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat hantu bukan?." Anggukan Naruto jadi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Rias ucapkan. "Tentu aku percaya, sulit itu menolaknya saat dirimu hampir mati oleh hal-hal seperti itu." Lanjut Rias.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang, bahwa aku adalah salah satu contohnya?." Ujar Naruto menatap gerbang sekolah yang berdiri kokoh dihadapan keduanya.

"Naruto!." Perbincangan mereka nampaknya harus berhenti akibat seorang remaja berambut coklat memanggil Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Baiklah Naruto-_kun_, kita lanjutkan lain kali. _Jaa_..." Ujar Rias lalu segera berjalan menuju kelasnya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang tampak santau dengan itu, Issei entah mengaoa terlihat begitu kesal.

"Woy _baka_-Naru! Kenapa kau bisa berangkat bersama dengan Gremory-san? Dan kenapa kau tak datang kemarin." Muka Naruto mendadak pucat melihat temannya yang sedang mengamuk itu.

"_Ano_, hehehe."

"Apa yang hehehe?!." Teriak Issei lalu meloncat dan memiting kepala Naruto dengan sikunnya.

"Adududuh!... Sakit _Ero_-_Gaki_!." Perlakuan itu membuat Naruto mengaduh kesakitan. Sontak saja, kejadian itu jadi tontonan bagi para siswa lain yang sedang berlalu-lalang.

"Iya! Maaf! Lepaskan Issei! Nanti akan kuberitahu." Issei pun melepaskan pitingannya, sontak saja Naruto langsung mangap-mangap guna menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Diiringin pandangan kesal, Naruto mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kemarin kakaku tiba-tiba terkena demam. Jadi aku harus mengantarnya kedokter." Issei memandang curiga temannya itu. Hanya saja Naruto terlalu pintar untuk menyembunyikan kebohongan, sehingga Issei akhirnya percaya.

"Dan untuk Gremory-_san_, tadi kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya dijalan. Jadi yah, kami memutuskan berangkat bersama." Jelas Naruto. Issei saat ini tengah memijat-mijat dagunya selayaknya sedang berfikir.

"_Hmmm_, baiklah. Aku percaya padamu. Titip salam untuk kakanmu ya."

'Maaf kak." Batin Naruto terkekeh dalam hatinya. Sepertinya dia harus membelikan _Ice_ _Cream_ untuk kakaknya nanti.

"Baiklah Issei, ayo kita segera kekelas."

"_Yosh_!." Keduanya pun mulai melangkah untuk menuju kelasnya. Dalam langkahnya, Naruto teringat tentang janji yang dia buat dengan seseorang.

"Oh ya Issei, apa kau mengenal wanita yang bernama Kurenai?." Naruto oun menanyakannya oada Issei. Siapa tau Issei mengetahuinya, pikir Naruto.

"Kurenai? _Hmmm_... _Ah_! Aku ingat. Dia dulu mantan tetanggaku. Sebelum dia pergi bulan lalu. Apa kau kenalannya?." Naruto langsung menggekengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenanya 'sih tidak. Hanya saja, aku ada janji dengan seseorang untuk membincangkan sesuatu dengannya. Selain itu, apakah dia memiliki keluarga? Semacam anak atau suami maksudku."

"Dia pernah bilang bahwa suaminya meninggal seminggu setelah kelahiran anaknya akibat kecelakaan. Dia juga memiliki seorang putra, hanya saja..." Issei menggantung kalimatnya.

"Dia sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan dua bulan lalu. Aku dengar kondisi jasadnya sungguh memperihatinkan. Kurenai-san sempat mengurung diri hampir seminggu sebelum dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah." Penjelasan dari temannya itu mengingatkannya tentang kondisi dengan hantu yang bernama 'Konohamaru' itu. Sejenak senyum kecut muncul si wajahnya.

"Lalu, dia tinggal dimana sekarang?."

"Kudengar dia masih tinggal di Kuoh. Hanya sajau aku tak tau alamat lengkapnya. Sepertinya kau akan membahas hal penting dengannya." Anggukan singkat Naruto menjawab rasa penasaran Issei. Selanjutnya mereka membincangkan banyak hal hingga sampai didepan kelas dan memasukinya.

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

***Teng! Tong! Teng!***

Suara bek tersebut menandakan tibanya waktu isirahat makan siang. Para guru dan siswa pun mulai keluar dari kelas untuk mengisi pertunya atau sekedar mencari udara segar. Hal ini malah berbeda dengan seorang remaja pirang yang tengah terkulai diatas meja sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sial! Bisa-bisanya aku melupakan bekalku." Dia tengah mengumpat mengingat nasib sialnya saat ini. Perutnya sedang kosong, namun sialnya bekal makan siangnya justru ketinggalan di meja makannya.

"Tau begini aku ikut Issei saja." Ditambah lagi, dia menolak ajakan Issei untuk mengikutinya. Dia juga sempat menawarkan uangnya pada Naruto. Hanya saja, dengan bangganya Naruto menolak tawaran itu. Jadilah dia kini menahan lapar seorang diri dikelasnya.

***Kriet.*** Pintu kelas itu terbuka disaat seorang gadis merah memasukinya. Ditangannya tergenggam dua buah kotak yang terbungkus kain.

"Kau pasti sedang kepalaran, _nee_ Naruto-_kun_ ?." Naruto menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang cukup familiar ditelinganya, sebelum kembali meletakan kepalnya diatas meja.

"Menurutmu?." Rias tersenyum sejenak sebelum melangkah dan mengambil kursi disebelah Naruto, lalu meletakan sebuah kotak dari tangan kanannya didepan kepala Naruto.

"Kau melupakan bekalmu."

"Kau yang membawanya sejak tadi pagi?." Yang ditanya tampak mengangguk dengan tampang polosnya.

"_Haaah_, aku tak tau harus bilang apa. Tapi, terimakasih." Ucap Naruto meski agak kesal. Dibenaknya dia menyalahkan gadis itu, kenapa dia tidak bilang sebelum masuk kelas tadi? Karna itulah Naruto harus menahan tampa tau kepastian tentang perutnya untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

"Selain itu, apa kau tak pernah membawa uang kesekolah Naruto-_kun_?." Naruto menggeleng pelan selagi mengunyah pelan onigiri-nya.

"Kebetulan saat ini aku tak membawa uang Rias-_chan_."

"_Hmmm_ begitu ya. Masakan kakakmu benar-benar enak ya." Ujar Rias sambil memasukan potongan _Tamagoyaki_ kemulutnya. Naruto baru sadar bahwa bekal kedunya tampak sama. Mungkin kakaknya juga memasakannya untuk Rias.

"Tentu. Masakannya adalah yang terbaik." Ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Rias tampak terkekeh pelan saat melihat reaksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba semangat saat membahas masakan kakaknya itu.

"Mungkin aku akan meminta Lucifuge-_san_ untuk mengajariku nanti." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya mendengar kalimat yang Rias ucapkan.

"Datanglah kerumahku bila ada waktu. Kakak pasti akan mengajarimu dengan senang hati." Ucap Naruto. Keduanya pun melanjutkan makan siang mereka dengan santai sambil membincangkan berbagai hal. Namun, dari atap bangunan yang ada diseberang, sepasang mata yang hanya berupa rongga kosong tengah menatap interaksi keduanya sambil memainkan gunting besar ditangannya.

"Kalian berlagak seolah tak terjadi apa-apa setelah membunuh _Teke_-_Teke_ dengan keji. Lihat saja, mulai malam ini kalian tak akan bisa hidup tenang lagi." Ucap Mahkluk mengerikan itu sambil mengembangkan seringaian mengerikan hingga mencapai telingannya. Sosok itupun segera berbalik punggung, meninggalkan tempat itu kembali dalam kesunyian.

***TBC***


	4. Bahaya

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto)**

**Ichie Ishibumi(DxD)**

**Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, a bit of Romance**

**Pair: Naruto x ...**

**Warning: Gaje, jelek, non-EYD, dan banyak lageh...**

**o**

***Kuoh Highschool***

**o**

"Hoy! Naruto!." Pagi yang begitu cerah dan tenang hari itu terpecah akibat teriakan cempreng dari seorang siswa yang berambut coklat. Orang yang merasa namanya terpanggil langsung menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa sobat? Kau tampak bersemangat hari ini." Keduanya pun melakukan _toss_. Remaja berambut coklat tampak tengah mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Hey lihatlah!." Sebuah Handphone berwarna hitam pun muncul. Naruto mencoba memandangi benda yang temannya tunjukan itu dengan serius.

"Ya, itu milikmu, lalu ada apa Issei? Kau mau memamerkannya padaku?." Issei tepuk jidat mendapati temannya itu tak memahami maksudnya itu. _Ah_, ternyata dirinyalah yang salah. Layar Handphone itu masih dalam kondisi mati rupanya.

"Hehehe, nah sekarang lihatlah!." Issei dengan bangganya menunjukan foto gadis cantik yang dia jadikan wallpaper. Rambutnya berwarna hitam, cukup panjang dan lurus. Wajah putihnya dihiasi oleh bibir pink dan sepasang manik ungu yang cukup senada dengan warna rambutnya. Naruto tengah menggosok dagunya seraya berfikir.

"Apa itu aktor _JAV_ kesukaanmu?." Tanya Naruto sambil mengarahkan jempolnya pada benda digenggaman Issei.

"_Wush_! Sembarangan. Tentu bukan bodoh! Dia itu pacarku yang baru. Amano Yuuma, cantik bukan. Dadanya besar lagi." Serunya bangga sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dadanya sendiri dengan jempol tangan kanannya.

"_Woow_! Selamat sobat! Kukira kau akan mati dalam kondisi melajang. Ada juga ternyata yang mau dengan laki-laki mesum sepertimu." Seru Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Issei.

"_Cih_, kau hanya iri Naru-_baka_!." Naruto malah cengo mendengar tudingan dari temannya itu. Iri? Untuk apa iri.

"Iri? Hey! Aku memiliki seorang gadis cantik yang selalu membuatkanku bekal dan banyak hal lain. Buat apa aku mengirikan gadis yang mungkin memiliki selera yang aneh atau gangguan pengelihatan." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Tunggu dulu, yang kau maksud itu kakakmu 'kan? Kau penyuka _incest_? Dan lagipula, aku ini cukup tampan kok. Jadi jangan heran ada gadis yang mau denganku." Ucap Issei sambil menunjukan senyum percaya dirinya, oh jangan lupakan jempol dan telunjuknya yang tengah membentuk pola '_v_' dibawah dagunya. Isi perut Naruto seakan ingin meloncat mendengar kalimat yang sarat akan Narsisme itu.

"_Incest_? Enak saja. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya! Mana mungkin Incest masih berlaku _Hentai_-_gakki_!." Kini Naruto menyerukan ucapannya dengan suara cemprengnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Issei.

"_Hentai_-_gakki_? Ngaca dulu kau _Unko_-_tama_!." Sembur Issei tak kalah sengit. Percikan listrik pun seakan muncul dari dua pasang mata yang tengah adu melotot.

"_Hentai_-_gakki_!"

"_Unko_-_tama_!"

"_Hentai_-_ga_\- adududuh! Sakit! Sakit!." Naruto malah berteriak kesakitan ditengah debatnya itu. Penyebabnya, seorang gadis merah bernama Rias yang tengah menarik telingannya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"_Ne_, Naruto-_kun_, bisa berhenti tidak?." Ucap gadis itu dengan suara yang dibuat-buat manis. Tapi, Naruto yakin, terlalu banyak makan manis akan membuatmu segera mati(?).

"Ba-baik Rias-_chan_." Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar ketakutan. Mengeherankan memang, berjibaku dengan hantu dia bisa lakukan tampa takut, tapi bila sudah dengan wanita, keberaniannya malah menguap entah kemana.

"Ge-Gremory-_san_? Woy Naruto, kesini sebentar!." Issei dengan tampa berperasaan menarik kerah baju Naruto menjauh dari Rias lalu mulai berbisik.

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Gremory-_san_?." Tanya Issei sambil berbisik.

"Teman, kurasa." Rias memandang penasaran kedua lelaki yang tengah jongkok berdekatan.

"_Cih_, kau beruntung aku sudah punya pacar. Kalau tidak, aku, Matsuda dan Motohama akan membuat dua telurmu itu keram untuk beberapa jam." Naruto _Sweatdrop_ mendengar ancaman konyol temannya itu. Memangnya kau siapanya Rias sih? Pikir Naruto gerah. Kaduanya pun bangkit dan melangkah mendekati Rias yang tengah memandangi mereka dengan bingung.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?." Tanya Rias pada dua pemuda itu. Kedunya sejenak saling pandang dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ini tentang Issei, dia punya pacar sekarang." Jawab Naruto. Raut terkejut muncul diwajah Rias sebelum dehaman kecil kembali mengembalikan ekspresi tenangnya.

"_Wah_, selamat ya Hyoudo-_san_." Ujar Rias. Issei saat ini tengah tersipu malu akibatnya.

"Hehe sama-sama Gremory-_san_." Jawabnya sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang rambutnya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal. Dalam hatinya dia bersorak-sorai mengingat Rias mengetahui namanya. Tapi hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan, sebab tak seorang pun disekolah ini yang tak mengetahui tentang '**Trio Mesum dari Kuoh**'.

"_Huft_,." Naruto memutar matanya bosan melihat interaksi keduanya. "Gadis itu..." Tepat didepannya, seorang gadis berjalan pelan melewatinya dengan kepala yang menunduk. Aroma tubuh gadis itu tercium oleh hidung Naruto. Dia merasa familiar dengan aroma ini.

"Tunggu!." Tubuh gadis itu menegang seketika saat Naruto memanggil namanya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, gadis itu berbalik dan behadapan dengan Naruto. Rambut indigo panjang berponi, mata beriris lavender serta bibir plum yang menawan. Naruto ingat sosok ini, hantu gadungan tukang ngintip orang mandi!. Seringai misterius muncul dibibir pemuda pirang itu, sontak saja gadis yang kebetulan melihatnya langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Ka-kau memanggilku?." Ujar gadis itu dengan nada gugup yang coba dia sembunyikan. Dengan kedua matanya, Naruto meneliti tubuh gadis didepannya sebelum mulai mendekati tubuh gadis itu.

"_Are_? Siapa ini? Oh ya! _Sadako_-_chan_ rupanya." Bisik Naruto didekat telinga gadis itu. Naruto memandangi label yang tertera di dada sebelah kiri siswi berambut panjang yang kini tengah menunduk didepannya.

"Hinata Hyuuga. _Hmm_, pulang sekolah nanti datanglah keatap. Ada beberapa yang harus kita 'selesaikan'." Ujar Naruto misterius. Anggukan cepat jadi jawaban atas perintah yang Naruto berikan pada gadis malang itu. Dengan itu, Naruto kembali mendekati kedua temannya yang kini tengah memandanginya dengan raut penasaran.

"Dia siapa Naruto-_kun_?." Tanya Rias.

"_Dia_? Dia cuman kenalanku." Jawaban singkat Naruto seakan tidak membuat sang penanya puas. Itu ditandai dengan mata Biru-kehijauan Rias memandangnya dengan curiga. Sontak saja, Naruto dibuat salah tingkah olehnya.

"Sudahlah Rias-_chan_, kita kekelas sekarang." Ujar Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia malas untuk membincangkan hal merepotkan itu pada Rias.

"Baiklah, aku kekelas dulu, _Jaa_ Naruto-_kun_, Hyoudo-_san_." Ketiganya pun melangkah menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Kelas Naruto nampak sudah ramai, hal ini karna Naruto datang saat jam sudah agak siang.

"Naruto-_san_!." Seorang gadis berambut biru dengan sedikit warna hijau di poninya memanggil Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya. Naruto pun segera menghampiri tempat duduk yang ada diseberang meja gadis itu.

"Ada apa Xenovia-_san_?." Tanya Naruto sambil menggerak-gerakan bagian bawahnya guna mencari posisi duduk yang paling nyaman.

"Jadi begini." Xenovia meletakan sesuatu diatas meja. Benda itu nampak seperti sebuah amplop. Amplop itu berwarna biru dengan hiasan pita kupu-kupu di tutupnya.

"Ada orang yang selalu mengirimi ku dengan surat-surat aneh itu." Ujar Xenovia. Sipemuda yang jadi lawan bicaranya mengerinyit bingung. Apa yang salah dengan surat itu? Mungkin saja itu dari penggemarmu bukan?.

"Mungkin itu dari seseorang yang mengagumimu." Gadis bersurai biru itu lekas menggeleng pelan mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Bukalah, kau akan paham." Naruto pun membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang ada didalamnya. Seketika matanya mengerinyit heran saat mendapati isi yang tertulis di kertas itu.

"Apa ini?." Lelaki itu memandang terkejut tulisan di surat itu. Itu bukanlah surat cinta yang seperti Naruto kira, melainkan selembar kertas dengan tulisan '_Mati_' yang memenuhi seleruh permukaan kertas.

'_Mati_!'

"Aku juga tak tahu. Ini sudah terjadi sekitar seminggu. Sampai saat ini, aku masih tak tahu siapa pelakunya. Aku juga pernah berkali-kali menunggunya diloker sambil bersembunyi. Tapi, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya." Jelas Xenovia. Raut takut terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ini sudah termasuk kategori bully-ing sang sudah parah.

"Apa kau sudah mencoba melaporkannya pada polisi?." Gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak mau orang lain mengetahuinya."

"_Hmm_, begitu. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu '_menangkap_' pelakunya." Jujur, Naruto sebetulnya ingin menanyakan mengapa gadis itu membicarakan ini padanya. Tapi dia urungkan, mengingat Xenovia sudah mau terbuka dengannya, itu berarti dia sudah menaruh percaya pada Naruto.

"Aku sudah memikirkan rencananya. Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto-_san_? Kau mau membantuku?." Sepertinya gadis itu telah menyiapkan sebuah rencana untuk memecahkan kasus itu.

"_Hmm_, baiklah. Kita lanjutkan nanti, guru sebentar lagi akan datang." Anggukan Xenovia menandakan bahwa gadis itu telah mempersilahkan Naruto untuk kembali kebangku miliknya. Pelajaran pun dimulai seperti biasa saat sang guru telah memasuki kelas.

**o**

***On The Roof Top***

**o**

Suasana tenang sungguh terasa diatap sekolah. Udara segar bergerak dengan bebas akibat tak ada tembok yang menghalangi disetiap pinggiran bangunan, melainkan pagar besi yang dicat hitam. Tampak Naruto tengah bersandar disalah satu ruas pagar besi tersebut. Rambut pirangnya menari lembut akibat dimainkan oleh angin. Penglihatannya tengah terfokus pada jam tangan yang dia kenakan.

"_Hah_, sepertinya aku datang terlalu awal." Gumamnya oelan sembari mengunyah roti yang berada digenggaman tangan kanannya. Rupanya saat ini dia tengah menunggu seseorang, gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata tepatnya.

***Klack.* **Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu itupun terbukan dan memunculkan sosok yang telah Naruto tunggu. Gadis itu kemudian menutup kembali pintu itu dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Ma-maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ujar gadis itu sambil membungkukan badannya.

"_Ah_, santai saja. Aku juga baru sampai." Kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan dada.

"Jadi, aku ingin bertanya perihal '_Sadako_' yang datang dikamar mandiku." Gadis itu nampak mengehembuskan nafasnya dengan agak kasar sembari memegang dadanya. Hal yang sedari tadi dia takutkan datang juga.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf soal itu." Hinata saat ini tak punya pilihan lain selain mengakui tindakannya itu. Dia sadar saat ini tengah berhadapan bukan dengan orang biasa. Bahkan dari pertemuan pertama mereka, Hinata tak pernah menemukan tanda-tanda ketakutan dari bahasa tubuhnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Hinata menghadapi situasi ini dengan serius.

"_Nah_, aku tak butuh ucapan maaf. Aku hanya ingin tau motifnya saja. Bukan hal lucu bukan, seorang '_Astral_ _Projection_' menggunakan kelebihannya untuk mengintip orang mandi." Ujar Naruto sambil melipat tangan didada dan mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis itu. Tampak mengintimidasi memang. Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, melainkan malah merogoh saku bajunya. Sepintas, Naruto dapat melihat sesuatu berenda di sela-sela seragam putih itu.

'_Ungu_.'

"_Dia_ kakakmu bukan?." Naruto meraih selembar foto yang gadis itu berikan. Disana terdapat foto seorang gadis cantik bersurai putih, Grayfia Lucifuge tepatnya.

"Ya, lalu apa hubungannya dengan mengintip orang mandi?." Rona kesal terlihat begitu pekat diwajah Hinata, tidak lupa dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal erat disamping jaritan roknya.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Karna Grayfia-_nee_, Neji-_nii_ mengurung diri seharian gara-gara ditolak olehnya." Naruto pun mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan gadis itu. Dari cara bicaranya, Naruto dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa gadis itu jarang berinteraksi dengan orang 'baru'.

"Aku mengerti garis besarnya, jadi kau berniat balas dendam pada kakaku dengan cara menyebarkan foto adiknya yang sedang telanjang. _Hmmm_, kau mengerikan Hyuuga-_san_." Ujar Naruto yakin dengan mata terpejam dan tangan kanannya mengelus-elus dagusnya.

"Bu-bukan! Bukan be-begitu!." Gadis itu memekik dengan frustasi. Wajahnya sudah berwarna merah sempurna akibat rasa malu yang dia rasakan. Selain itu, saat itu dia tidak membawa Handphone-nya waktu itu, mana bisa dia mengambil foto bugil Naruto.

"Lalu?."

"Be-begini, sebenarnya Grayfia-_nee_-lah sasaranku, ta-tapi aku, a-aku..." Sepertinya Hinata sudah tak mampu untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Baiklah, lupakan masalah itu. Tapi, sekali lagi kau melakukannya lagi..." Hinata menahan nafas sambil terpejam saat Naruto menggantung kalimatnya sambil mengapitnya dengan kedua tangan pada pagar pembatas."Lemaskan tubuhmu..." Hinata mengertinyit bingung mendengar bisikan singkat Naruto, tapi matanya membulat saat menyadari sesuatu...

***Brugh!***

***Bragghkk!***

Tubuh kedua siswa itu mungkin akan memiliki lubang yang besar kalau saja telat sedikit menghindari sesuatu yang melesat dengan cepat dan menghancurkan pagar pembatas. Kini, keduanya tengah tergeletak dilantai dengan posisi Hinata dibawah, dan Naruto yang melindunginya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Lari!." Tampa _babibu_ lagi Naruto segera bangun dan mengandeng tangan Hinata untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Pandangannya sejenak melihat benda mirip gunting yang menancap di pohon sebelah bangunan yang menjadi jalur lesatannya.

Derap langkah kaki yang terdengar terburu-buru itu menghiasi koridor sekolah yang nampak begitu sepi. Atap sekolah merupakan tempat yang jarang didatangi siswa, ini dikarenakan lokasinya yang jauh dari kelas manapun. Ruangan yang ada dilantai tiga hanyalah gudang penyimpanan alat peraga dan laboratorium biologi serta beberapa kelas yang tak terpakai.

Menyadari akan hal tersebut, maka Naruto harus secepat mungkin keluar dari kawasan itu dan menuju lorong utama dilantai dua. Namun, firasat Naruto seakan bertolak belakang dengan rencananya. Instingnya seakan memerintahkannya untuk segera mencari tempat bersembunyi, bersembunyi dari sosok yang langkah kakinya terasa menggema disetiap sudut lantai tiga.

"Ikuti aku." Ucap Naruto sembari membuka pintu laboratorium biologi dengan pelan. Keduanya pun masuk kedalamnya dan segera mencari lokasi untuk bersembunyi dari sesuatu yang seakan terus menigkis jaraknya dari kedua murid itu. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadikan lemari sebagai pilihannya. Kondisi mereka yang saling berdesakan, membuat Hinata dapat mencium aroma maskulin lelaki didekatnya itu.

'_Ya tuhan, kuatkan aku_.' Batin sang gadis.

Kondisi sempit, gelap dan pengap mereka rasakan saat memasuki lemari itu. Daro celah pintu lemari itu, Naruto depat menyaksikan pemilik dari langkah kaki yang entah mengapa terdengar begitu, berbahaya. Rambut hitam yang panjang, pakaian yang nampak seperti jas laboratorium. Selain itu, dia tak dapat mengamatinya dengan jelas akibat dari kecilnya ruang untuk melihat.

"Itu sensei bukan?." Ujar Hinata sebelum hendak keluar dari lemari itu. Tapi, dengan segera dihentikan oleh Naruto dengan tangannya. Gelengan pelan Naruto seakan memerintahkannya untuk diam. Akibat rasa penasaran, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk mengntip.

***Deg!***

Jantungnya seakan melompat saat dia bertemu tatap sejenak dengan sosok yang dia kira adalah seorang guru itu. Wajah dengan seringai lebar hingga telinga dan rongga mata yang kosong. Hinata tau dirinya adalah indigo, dan bertemu hantu bukanlah hal yang baru baginya. Tapi, dia sungguh yakin, ini bukan hantu yang dia sering temui.

"Sepertinya itu _Youkai_." Seakan paham dengan gestur Hinata, Naruto membisikan kata yang sekaligus memberi penjelasan tentang mahkluk mengerikan itu. _Youkai_? Bukankah itu hanya mahkluk mitos dari cerita rakyat?.

"Keluarlah! Aku tau kalian bersembunyi. " Suara serak keluar dari bibir sosok itu. Keduanya pun serentak menahan nafas bersamaan.

***Pyar!***

Alat-alat peraga dari kaca hancur berhamburan tatkala sebuah gunting besar terayun dengan buasnya. Tubuh sang gadis makin bergetar hebat, bersamaan dengan sosok itu yang kian mendekati lemari persembunyian mereka. Namun...

"Aku melindungimu." Bisikan pelan yang terdengar begitu meyakinkan terucap dari mulut Naruto. Tatapan lembut yang menenangkan, serta sentuhan dibahu, membuat gadis itu melupakan sedikit rasa takutnya. Memang terdengar kekanakan dan konyol memang, hanya saja itu cukup manjur.

Namun...

***Srak!***

Darah terciprat pada wajah Hinata. Pandangan terkejut dia layangkan pada lengan Naruto yang tergores cukup dalam akibat bersentuhan langsung dengan ujung sebuah benda tajam, gunting besar yang sudah terbuka dan siap membelah lengan yang terapit padanya. Darah yang mulai mengalir dari luka tersebut mewarnai sepatu yang mereka kenakan.

'_Diam_.' Walau dengan ekspresi yang menunjukan rasa nyeri, Naruto tetap memperingatkan gadis itu tetap tenang walau hanya dengan gerakan bibir tampa suara. Walaupun saat ini, dia bahkan tak mengehembuskan nafas sedikitpun akibat menahan rasa sakit dan tegang. Naruto bisa sedikit bernafas lega, sepertinya sosok yang menusukan gunting itu tak mampu untuk mengatupkan senjatanya akibat dihalangi oleh kerasnya lemari.

"_Shhh_!" Namun, tetap saja desisan pelan tak mampu untuk Naruto tahan, dimana rasa perih akibat pemilik senjata tajam itu mulai menarik benda miliknya dari lemari itu. Namun, Naruto segera menyadari bahwa benda tajam itu telah diwarnai sedikit darah.

"_Shimatta_!'

" _Ara_? Darah siapa ini?. "

***Bragh!***

***Sleeb!***

"Kyaaaaaa!..."

**o**

***Naruto's Class***

**o**

***Rias POV***

"Motohama-_san_, apa kau tau kemana Naruto-_kun_ pergi?." Sejujurnya aku cukup malas untuk berhadapan dengan pemuda ini. Bukan karna reputasi atau anggapan buruk tentang pemuda ini yang jadi masalah. Melainkan pandangan menjijikannya yang selalu dia arahkan pada payudaraku-lah yang membuatku ingin segera pergi dari sini.

"_Hmmmm_, aku tak tau. Lagipula, kenapa kau menanyakannya? Sedangkan ada Motohama-_sama_ disini." Jawabnya sambil memalingkan mukanya. Aku memutar mataku malas mendengar celotehannya itu.

"_Haaahh_, baiklah. Aku permisi dulu Motohama-_san_." Aku pun melangkah meninggalkannya tampa sedikit pun menoleh meski aku mendengar dia memanggil-manggil ku dengan 'Gremory-_san_!' terus menerus. Sebenarnya aku bingung, kenapa hari ini dia tampak sendiri. Biasanya dia dan kedua temannya selalu bersama.

Aku bernafas sedikit agak lega saat tak lagi berhadapan dengan wajah mesum siswa itu. Aku sedikit melirik jam tangan di pergelangan kiriku.

"Mungkin dia di atap." Gumamku tak sadar. Akupun memutuskan untuk menuju tempat itu, tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari lalu.

***Tap, Tap, Tap, ***

Seperti biasanya, lantai tiga sekolahku terlihat sepi seperti biasanya. Bebas dari riuh dan hilir-mudik para warga sekolah. Yah tidak heran 'sih, saat ini sekolah sudah mulai sepi akibat jam pulang.

"Kyaaaaaa!."

Aku tekaget saat mendengar teriakan melengking itu. Segera Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku mendekati sumber suara teriakan yang terdengar penuh 'ketakutan'. Rasa penasaran akan kejadian itu seakan menuntunku untuk segera mendobrak pintu Laboratorium Biologi yang ada dihadapanku.

***Bragh!***

"Naruto-_kun_! _Ughh_!." Rasa mual disertai keterkejutan yang hebat mengguncangku. Bagaimana tidak, dengan jelas aku melihat Naruto-_kun_ tengah berlumuran darah, darah sosok yang kepalanya memiliki lubang, lubang seperti dihancurkan dengan benda tumpul. Dan sialnya benda tumpul itu adalah kepalan tangan Naruto-_kun_ yang bahkan masih '_tertanam_' disana.

Tak jauh darinya, didalam lemari yang terbuka, aku mendapati gadis berambut hitam kebiruan tengah meringkuk lemas sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tubuhnya juga tampak beberapa noda, noda darah yang terciprat dari adegan '_gore_' yang ada diruangan itu.

"Rias! Pergi dari sini!" Naruto yang segera menyadari keberadaanku langsung meneriakiku untuk segera pergi dari sini.

"A-apa!?" Otaku seakan berhenti berfungsi sejenak akibat panik yang kurasa.

"_Ughhhh_! Le-lepaskan! _Aghhk_!." Kepanikan ini semakin menjadi saat melihat Naruto-kun dicekik oleh sosok mengerikan itu hingga tubuhnya terangkat. Seketika itu pula, aku meraih kursi lipat yang berada tak jauh dariku.

***Draghh!***

Dengan sekuat tenaga kuhantamkan benda itu tepat dipundak monster itu. Cengkaraman pada leher Naruto-kun segera terlepas, diiringi tumbangnya monster itu kelantai. Itu mengakibatkan Naruto-_kun_ jatuh terduduk sambil terus terbatuk-batuk.

"_Uhuk! Uhuk_!."

"Kau tak apa?." Aku segera berlari dan menghampiri Naruto-_kun_ dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Dia masih tampak begitu kesakitan. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya nampak mengucurkan darah oleh luka. Dia sejenak menganggukan kepalannya, mryakinkan aku bahwa kondisinya baik-baik saja.

"Bawa Hyuuga-_san_, cepat pergi dari sini! Aku akan menahannya!." Apa? Kau gila?.

"Ta-tapi."

"Cepat!." Bentaknya, aku seakan tak mampu untuk melawan perintahnya itu. Maaf Naruto-_kun_. Aku akan segera kembali. Kumohon bertahanlah.

"Ayo Hyuuga-_san_!." Dapat kurasakan tubuh yang tengah bergetar hebat itu dalam rangkulanku. Kamipun segera bergegas meninggalkan ruang itu. Tujuanku saat ini hanya satu, ruang guru terdekat.

"Ja-jangan hiraukan aku! Ce-cepat tolong Uzumaki-_kun_." Gadis yang masih terlihat lunglai ini membuka suara sesudah terdiam lumayan lama.

"Tenang saja, Naruto-_kun_ pasti baik-baik saja." Ujaraku sembari berjalan tergopoh-gopoh. Saat itu juga, aku merasakan bahwa dia mulai menangis terisak-isak. Tuhan, lindungi kami.

*** Rias POV End***

"_Nah_, Naruto. Selamat, kau sudah mengambil hidangan utamanya." Ujara Naruto sinis pada dirinya sendiri. Kini, ditangannya sudah ada sebuah linggis yang dia temukam tak jauh dari lemari itu.

"_Hiiii_..." Naruto bergidik ngeri saat menyaksikan tubuh mahkluk itu beregenerasi dengan sangat cepat, hal itu menyajikan pemandangan yang sungguh menjijikan bagi remaja itu.

"_Gwahhh_!." Mahkluk itu berteriak berbahaya. Cairan kental berwarna gelap menyenbur dari mulut yang tengah menganga sangat lebar itu. Tampa ragu-ragu lagi, Naruto segera menerjang mahkluk itu dengan senjata ditangannya.

***Tap!***

"A-apa!?" Teriak Naruto dengan panik. Bagaimana tidak, dengan begitu santainya, mahkluk itu menghentikan hantaman linggis itu dengan tangan kanannya.

***Kriet!***

"Kau mau melawanku dengan mainan ini?." Kembali, Naruto tak mampu lagi untuk menahan kepanikannya, saat linggis itu dibengkokan dengan amat mudahnya, bahkan dengan tangan kanannya saja.

"_Uarghh_! _Ahkk_!." Dengn mudahnya, sosok itu kembali mencengkram leher Naruto hingga sang korban menggelepar menahan sakit dan sesak nafas. Rasa pusing hebat Naruto rasakan, kakinya sudah tak lagi menyentuh lantai.

Gerakan Naruto makin kama kian melemah, menandakan bahwa dirinya tak mempunyai kekuatan lagi untuk melawan.

"Jangan mati dulu, aku masih ingin bersenang-senang."

***Daghh!***

"_Ohok_! _Ohok_!" Naruto kembali harus terbatuk-batuk lagi saat punggungnya mehantam dinding dengan amat keras. Rasa sakit yang hebat menandakan ada beberapa tulang yang retak.

"Are? Sudah lemas? Kau yang membunuh _Teke_-_Teke_-ku ternyata begitu lemah." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar ucapan itu. Jadi, dialah biang dibalik kejadian yang nyaris membuatnya mati itu.

"_Ohok_! _Ohok_!. Siapa kau? Kenapa kau lakukan-_Ohok_!-ini pada kami?." Tanya Naruto yang terdengar kesakitan dan terbatuk.

"_Yah_, semacam balas dendam. Pada keturunan orang yang selalu menganggu kami dengan segel-segel menjijikan itu." Ujar sosok itu sembari memainkan gunting besar itu.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan, tapi..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya.Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai bangkit dari posisinya, memandang nyalang sosok itu yang makin mendekat sembari menyeret senjatanya. Rasa takut Naruto telah sirna, digantikan oleh perasaan marah, marah pada sosok yang menyerangnya tampa alasan yang logis, marah pada sosok yang menyeret teman-temannya kedalam bahaya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Jadi kau penyebab semua kesialanku! Kau yang berani melukai temanku! Sialan kau!." Seru Naruto sambil terus berjalan mendekat mahkluk itu. Entah mengapa, siasana ruangan itu kian lama makin memanas.

"_Ara_? Sudah bangkit rupanya. _Yah_, waktuku sudah habis. Kita akan bertemu bila sudah waktunya." Mahkluk itupun tenggelam dalam lantai ruangan itu.

"Tu-tunggu! Kurang ajar!. _Aghkkk_!." Naruto seketika jatuh terduduk sembari memgegang lengannya yang terus mengucurkan darah. Rasa pening hebat mulai menelan kesadaran Naruto, membuatnya jatuh terkulai lemas dilantai yang dingin.

"Naruto-_kun_! Bertahanlah!." Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara gadis yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"_Sen_-_se_-_i_..." Gumamnya pelan sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

***TBC***


	5.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

**Ichie Ishibumi(DXD)**

**Warning. : Gaje, Non-EYD, Typo, Banyak lage**

**Pairing. : Naruto x ...**

**Genre. : Supranatural, Adventure**

***POV***

"Selamat tinggal mimpi indah."

Aku kembali terlempar ketempat yang begitu familiar bagiku. Lorong gelap, hening dan tampa ujung. Padahal kemarin malam tidurku lumayan lelap, tampa pemandangan tempat aneh ini. Aaah, membicarakan mimpi saat sedang bermimpi, aku merasa dingin sekarang.

"Hallo! Nyonya Putih-san? Bisa tidak muncul sekarang dan cekik leherku?!."

Terdengar gila memang, memanggil-manggil 'antagonis' utama dalam mimpi untuk mencekik dirimu sendiri. Aku tak bisa memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari tempat ini, kecuali dengan cekikan wanita mengerikan itu.

"Haah,..."

Kembali, aku menghembuskan nafasku kasar.

***Tap, Tap, Tap***

Aku sedikit terlonjak saat pendengaranku menangkap derap kaki yang kedengarannya semakin mendekat. Arahnya tepat dibelakangku. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, aku menoleh kebelakang, sembari menerka-nerka apa yang akan aku dapati.

"Yo!."

Are, rambut pirang, mata biru, wajah tegas tampa jambang ataupun kumis. Tak salah lagi, orang ini adalah kakeku yang kutemui dalam mimpi beberapa hari lalu. Saat ini, dia tengah memandang ramah kearahku. Akupun melangkah untuk mendekatinya, mungkin ada hal penting yang hendak disampaikan, mengingat dia pernah bilang

_"Kita akan bertenu lagi bila sudah waktunya."_

Hm, begitu kalau tidak salah.

"Kakek-_san_?."

Dia mengerinyit mendengar sapaanku.

"Kakek-san? Panggilan yang bagus." Ujarnya tersenyum nanggung. Ups, spertinya panggilanku kurang enak dipendengarannya. Sedikit berdeham, aku menarik nafas agak dalam...

"Jadi, a-apa kabarmu ka-kakek? Eh-ehehe..."

Dia malah menatap aneh kearahku saat ini. Jujur saja. Itu mem buatku agak gugup. Sehingga, yang bisa aku lakukan hanya terus cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Sepertinya kau kesulitan untuk memulainya ya?..." Akupun menganggukan kepalaku menanggapi ucapannya.

"Kabarku baik saja, dan aku tau kau dalam kondisi yang buruk saat ini. Yah, mungkin kau akan tau saat sadarkan diri nanti." Ya, aku tau aku sedang bermimpi saat ini.

"Baiklah. Jadi, apa ada hal yang perlu anda sampaikan?. Tak mungkin anda datang tampa tujuam bukan?." .

Dia nampak mengangguk singkat.

"Pertama, kau ingat kenapa kau bisa tak sadrkan diri dan terlempar disini?." Agh!. Aku memijat kepalaku yang terasa agak pening saat beberapa ingatan masuk kekepalaku. Ingatan tentang serangan monster wanita dengan gunting yang nyaris membunuhku. Akupun kembali memandangnya dan mengangguk.

"Aku punya beberapa informasi yang mungkin mungkin berguna. Mau mendengannya?."

"Ya!." Aku menjawabnya tampa perlu berpikir.

"Penjelasan ini mungkin akan panjang, kuharap kau akan mendengannya dengan seksama. Kau tau bukan, bahwa Uzumaki bukan margamu yang sesungguhnya."

"Ya, aku tahu. Nama asliku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Namun, setelah insiden lima tahun lalu, keluarga dipihak ibu memutuskan untuk mengganti namaku menjadi Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka bilang hal itu bertujuan untuk menghindari musuh ayah yang mungkin mengincarku." Aku menjelaskan yang aku tahu tentang hal itu. Jujur, pengtahuanku tentang insiden lima tahun lalu sangat samar. Selain itu, aku juga tak memiliki keinginan untuk mengetahuinya kebih jauh. Aku tak ingin ingatan pahit itu menganggu kehidupanku.

"Tepat."

"Kita mulai dari sejarah dahulu. Klan Namikaze, merupakan klan yang secara turun-temurun menjadi penjaga kuil dari kuil Kitsune di Kyoto. Kau tau bukan, bahwa yang menyerangmu adalah Youkai."

"Jadi benar ya." Tebakanku tentang Youkai memang benar. Bisa dibilang, aku lumayan suka membaca buku tentang mitologi jepang. Selain itu, mitos tentang Youkai itu adalah hal yang lumrah.

"Selain menjadi penjaga kuil, klan Namikaze memiliki tugas dan kemampuan khusus. Yaitu sebagai penghubung antara bangsa Youkai dengan manusia."

Aku cukup tercengang mendengar penjelasan kakek. Timbul berbagai pertanyaan dikepalaku. Jika benar seperti itu, lalu kenapa mereka menyerang keturunan Namikaze yang tugasnya adalah duta bagi mereka dan manusia? Lalu, bagaimana tentang segel yang Youkai wanita itu ucapkan? Haa, dunia menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia.

"Jika seperti itu, kenapa mereka menyerangku? Bukankah klan kita memiliki hubungan yang kedengarannya baik dengan kaum Youkai?."

Seketika, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Itu adalah dampak dari peristiwa empat ratus tahun yang lalu."

Empat ratus tahun? Waw, bukan waktu yang sebentar tentunya.

"Empat ratus tahun yang lalu, terjadi pertikaian besar antara manusia dan Youkai di Kyoto. Hal ini akibat ulah seorang manusia yang melakukan ritual 'terkutuk' dengan melakukan pengorbanan, dengan Youkai sebagai tumbalnya. Dan yang lebih buruk, adik dari ratu kaum Youkai yang jadi korbannya."

Pengorbanan? Manusia itu cukup nekat untuk melakukannya. Mengingat betapa kuatnya Youkai yang aku temui. Tapi, mungkin saja masa itu manusia memiliki kemampuan untuk bersaing dengan Youkai.

"Pengorbanan seperti apa?." Dia menggeleng pelan sebelum...

"Aku juga tak mengetahuinya. Hal itu masih menjadi misteri hingga sekarang. Namun yang pasti, hal itu menyebabkan perang. Manusia nyaris mengalami kekalahan jika saja leluhur kita yang dijuluki 'Si Kilat Kuning' berhasil menyegel mereka dalam sebuah prasasti yang diberi nama 'Nisan Merah Terang'. Dan benda itu sekarang disimpan di kuil kecil rumah 'kita'."

Nisan Merah Terang, jadi batu dengan tulisan aneh itu adalah benda keramat. Ugh, aku mengingat betul hal 'kurang ajar' yang pernah aku lakukan pada benda itu. Mungkin saja, itu yang menyebabkan para Youkai itu mengejarku.

"Lalu, seiring waktu, Youkai hanya menjadi sebuah mitos bagi bangsa kita. Namun, klan Namikaze yang melakukan penyegelan itu mendapat sebuah kutukan. Dimana, setiap anak pertama dalam keluarga utama klan kita akan terlahir sebagai indigo."

Hal itu dapat memberiku gambaran tentang kemampuan spesial yang aku miliki.

"Lalu, selain menjaga prasasti itu. Klan Namikaze juga memegang teguh ramalan, kau masih mengingatnya bukan?." Tanyanya.

"_Pada saat Bulan Mengembang, Batu Nisan Merah yang mentupi kegelapan akan kehilangan cahayanya. Darah Kilat kuning beserta empat tangkai bunga akan jadi kunci_.' Benar begitu kan?."

Are, sungguh mengejutkan aku masih mengingatnya. Bukan sesuatu yang wajar aku mengingat hal seperti itu dengan baik.

"Benar, dan aku yakin kau yang dimaksud ramalan itu. Aku pernah bilang begitu kan?." Ujarnya sembari menunjuk wajahnya. Entah kenapa, wibawanya tadi telah sirna seketika.

"Eh, ah, ya ya anda pernah bilang padaku." Akupun menjawabnya, meski agak tergagap.

"Baiklah, sepertinya waktuku habis. Kita akan bertemu lagi bila sudah waktunya, lagi."

Aku merasa deja-vu saat ini.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!." Sayangnya semuanya terlambat, cahaya terang telah terlebih dahulu menelan kami. Ah, padahal aku belum bertanya namanya. Sayang sekali, masih banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan termasuk wanita aneh yang selalu mencekiku dalam mimpi.

***POV End***

"Ughh..." Suara pelan keluar dari bibir seorang remaja pirang yang tengah terlelap diatas kasur. Disekelilingnya, nampak tiga orang gadis yang duduk de setiap sisinya. Matanya perlahan mulai terbuka, menampakan sepasang manik sebiru laut.

"Naruto-_kun_! _Sensei_!, Naruto-_kun_ sudah bangun." Gadis bersurai merah langsung bangkit lalu memanggil seseorang dengan 'sensei!'. Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis yang tampak lebih tua muncul. Parasnya cantik, dengan rambut panjang lurus berwarna putih. Saat ini dia tengah mengenakan blaze hitam dengan kemeja putih didalamnya serta rok selutut dengan warna yang senada. Dia adalah Rossweise Valk, guru sekaligus wali kelas Naruto.

"Syukurlah." Ujarnya menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Sedangkan, yang menjadi topik pembicaraan tampak masih terdiam, beradaptasi dengan sinar lampu.

"Are, kenapa kakak disini?." Salah satu gadis yang memiliki surai perak-lah yang paling menarik perhatiannya. Grayfia Lucifuge, kakak angkat Naruto, dan saat ini pandangannya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

***Grep!***

Dengan segenap tenaga, gadis itu menubruk tubuh Naruto yang masih terduduk di ranjang hingga sedikit terdorong. Gadis itu tampak terisak pelan dalam pelukan 'lelakinya' itu.

"Aku khawatir..." Gumamnya pelan dalam kenyamanan akibat belaian yang Naruto berikan.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

"Ehem!."

Keduanya sontak terlonjak kaget mendengar dehaman dari gadis berambut merah yang menyaksikannya, meski dengan mata yang nyaris memejam. Tatapan mencurigakan orang lain dalam ruangan itu semakin membuat keduanya salah tingkah.

"A-ahahah ma-maf!." Tawa canggung Naruto sembil menggosok tengkuknya.

"Jadi, bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi? Uzumaki-kun?." Rossweise membuka pertanyaan. Sejenak, pandangan Naruto tampak kosong. Guru muda itu memiringkan kepala mendapati tingkah aneh muridnya itu.

"Haah, Youkai menyerangku. Mungkin ini terdengar agak gila, tapi itulah kenyataannya." Jelas Naruto pada lawan bicaranya. Ketiga gadis lain yang ada diruangan itu memilih untuk bungkam.

"Youkai?

"Aku tak tahu anda percaya atau tidak. Tapi, yang Naruto-kun ucapkan itu hal yang benar-benar terjadi. Hyuuga-san bahkan juga nyaris menjadi korban." Rias mencoba kembali meyakinkan sang sensei.

"Bukan, aku bukannya tak percaya dengan penjelasan kalian. Bisa dibilang, aku adalah menusia yang memiliki kemampuan seperti kalian, Uzumaki-kun, Hyuuga-san." Para peghuni ruangan itu, tampak terkejut mendengar penuturan gurunya itu. Hal ini diluar prediksi mereka. Tapi, dari manai Rossweise tau tentang kemampuan mereka?.

"A-ano, jadi a-nda bisa melihat hantu?." Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata membuka suaranya. Sang guru tampak mengangguk sesaat. Saat ini kondisi gadis itu sudah lebih baik, meskipun tubuhnya masih terlihat gemetar ringan.

"Aku memiliki kemampuanku sedari aku kecil. Tapi, untuk kasus Youkai, ini adalah yang pertama sejak aku membaca buku tentang Youkai saat sekolah dasar." Yah, bagi Naruto, Youkai dan hantu adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Hantu hanyalah roh yang kehilangan arah akibat kematiannya yang tak diinginkan, sedangkan Youkai... Tak seorang pun tahu pasti tentang 'Variable' itu. Tapi yang pasti, mereka berbahaya. Selain itu, Rossweise tau, kerusakan di Laboratorium sudah telalu dasyat bila hanya Naruto seorang penyebabnya.

"Jika begitu, bagaimanan kerusakan di laboratorium? Aku yakin kerugiannya tidak sedikit." Ujar Naruto agak khawatir. Meski bagaimanapun, kerusakan itu tetap akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya, meskipun sebagain besar bukan ulahnya.

"Tenang saja, kalian tak perlu memikirkan itu. Aku memgurus Laboratoriumnya...

Duarr!...*

"Ups, eh-ehehehe..." Ketiga murid. itu memandang horor kearah guru mereka yang saat ini tengah tertawa, tawa yang mengerikan tentunya.

***Grayfia's House***

"Aghkkk! Jangan sentuh! Sakit kakak." Naruto mengerang sambil terlonjak kekanan dan kekiri akibat Grafia yang saat ini tengah mengobati lukannya. Sebenarnya Naruto sempat melarang itu, karna perban itu baru dipasang beberapa jam lalu. Namun, Grayfia malah bersikeras untuk menggantinya. Dia bilang,

"_Kita pakai yang dirumah, supaya lebih steril. Aku tak mau adiku infeksi._"

"Ish, kau payah sekali." Grayfia mendecih melihat tingkah adik angkatnya itu. Dan, tampa menghiraukan desisan dan erangan kesakitan Naruto, grayfia kembali menempelakan kapas yang sudah diberi obat itu kelengan Naruto tampa perasaan.

"Adaw!."

"Lukanya cukup dalam. Tapi kukira akan baik-baik saja bila tidak dijahit." Grayfia merupakan mahasiswi kedokteran di Kuoh. Tak heran dia sangat cakap dengan urusan medis, yah meski kadang saat dia merasa kesal pasiennya, maka tak ada ampun bagi mereka (pasien). Dan Naruto adalah salah satunya.

"Huft, entah kenapa semua jadi begitu merepotkan." Ujar Naruto sambil menyenderkan kepalanya disofa. Dia memandangi kakaknya yang tengah menaruh kotak P3K tadi di lemari.

"Apa sebaiknya kau berhenti saja sekolah." Naruto tersedak liurnya sendiri mendengar itu. Oh, putus sekolah karna hal seperti ini tak ada dan tak pernah ada dalam rencananya. Dia ingin lulus sekolah dengan baik, mendapat pekerjaan sehingga tak lagi merepotkan keluarga angkatnya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." Grayfia menghela nafas ringan mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dia sebenanya sudah tau akan respon adiknya bila ditanya seperti itu. Hanya saja, dia cuma ingin memastikan.

"Hmm, lalu apa rencanamu? Aku yakin yang kau sebut sebagai Youkai itu belum mau melepaskanmu." Naruto sejenak menatap langit-langit.

"Minggu depan, aku berencana untuk izin selama beberapa hari. Aku akan Kyoto, rumah lamaku."

"Apa yang kau cari disana?."

"Aku mendapat petunjuk dari seseorang. Mungkin saja disana ada beberapa hal yang dapat membantuku. " Grayfia mrngangguk sesaat menanggapi adiknya. Yah, setidaknya adiknya tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Topik pembicaraan pun teralih menjadi beberapa hal ringan.

"Tak salah lagi, dialah keturunan terakhir Namikaze." Siluet mahkluk humanoid yang tengah berlutut membuka suaranya. Dia tampak tengah berlutut pada sesosok mahkluk lain yang sedang di salib. keadaan diruangan itu cukup gelap akibat sumber pencahayaan yang hanya berupa api berwarna biru disetiap obor di masing-masing sudut ruangan.

"**Tentu, aku dapat melihatnya dari sini. Bagaimana dengan kondisimu? Kau pasti sedang kesakitan akibat segel itu**." Ujar sosok yang ada disalib itu. Nampak tubuh mahkluk yang tengah berlutut itu depenuhi oleh berbagai macam kaligrafi yang rumit.

"Jangan khawatirkan hamba, bagaimana dengan kondisi anda? Memberikan mimpi buruk seperti dahulu pasti menguras tenaga anda." Saat dirinya mengangkat wajah, nampaklah rupa sosok itu. Mata yang hanya berupa rongga kosong, rambut panjang yang lusuh serta bibir yang terbelah hingga telinga. Dialah, sosok yang menyerang Naruto.

"**Segel terkutuk ini menyakitiku. Aku sudah tak mampu lagi menghantuinya dengan mimpi buruk.**" Jawabnya. Keheningan sejenak menghampiri mereka.

"**Beristirahatlah**." Titahnya kemudian.

"Baiklah yang mulia, hamba undur diri." Sosok menyeramkan itupun bangkit untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu pun kembali menjadi hening. Pandangan mata sosok itu menerawang entah kemana. Sesekali dia mendesis kecil, meratapi rasa sakit yang menerpa tubuhnya dari bekas luka yang memenuhi.

***Grayfia's House***

***Morning***

"Berat..." Gumaman pelan lepas dari bibirnya. Rambut pirangnya tampak acak-acakan, matanya masih terasa sepat. Apalagi saat ini tubuhnya tersa berat, seperti ada yang menindihnya. Tangannya menggrayangi penasaran objek yang ada diatasnya itu, menggantikan indra pengelihatannya yang masih terasa sepat. Dia mengerinyit bingung saat mendapati tangannya menangkup gundukan yang terasa lembut. Tunggu...

"Lembut... Are?."

"Ahnn,..." Kesadaran Naruto langsung penuh saat mendengar erangan erotis itu. Seketika matanya terbelalak sembari menepis selimut yang menutupinya sebatas leher.

"Haaaah,." Dia menghela nafasnya kasar. Seharusnya dia sudah menyadari itu. Siapa lagi yang akan menyelinap dan menggunakan tubuhnya seperti kasur selain Grayfia, kakak angkatnya yang paling cantik.

"Kakak, kakak, bangun." Naruto harus mati-matian menahan diri agar tak 'mencelakai' kakaknya itu. Bagaimana tidak, siapa yang bisa menahan kecantikan wajahnya serta kualitas kulit itu. Jangan lupakan bentuk tubuh yang 'curvy' dan elok dipandang. Semuanya juga kian bertambah dengan surai perak terang sebagai pemanis. Apalagi sekarang, bukannya bangun, gadis perak itu malahan makin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil terus menggeliat-geliat dengan manja.

"Ughh, bangun!." Gerutu Naruto sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh kakaknya yang malah, makin mengeratkan pelukannya itu.

"Lima menit lagi..." Balas sang kakak dengan malas. Yang ditindih pun hanya bisa pasrah sambil terus melafalkan nama-nama dewa yang dia tahu. Pagi yang amat cerah tentunya.

"Aku berangkat." Pintu terbuka, menampakan Naruto yang telah siap dengan segala _tetek bengek-_nya. Seragam sekolah rapi, _cek_! Tas, _cek!_, dan jangan lupakan lengan kirinya yang dihiasi oleh lilitan perban. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum mulai melangkahkan kaki tegapnya.

"Hati-hati!, " Grayfia yang berada diambang pintu berseru padanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Gadis itupun memutuskan untuk memasuki rumahnya kembali. Sebenarnya Grayfia ingin mengantar Naruto dengan mobilnya. Hanya saja selalu ditolak dengan, '_aku tak mau, akan ada banyak hak merepotkan jika kau melakukannya.'._

Perjalanan Naruto kesekolah sama seperti biasanya, damai, tenang dan tak sepadat hiruk-pikuk yang ada di Kyoto. Mengenang kota kelahirannya itu, Naruto teringat akan sebabnya pindah ke Kuoh. Tepat seminggu sebelum kepergiannya, terjadi pertengkaran hebat di anatara klan ibunya Uzumaki. Kericuhan itu memaksanya harus menyingkir dari kota Kyoto untuk waktu yang tak pasti.

"Naruto-_kun_!."

Naruto menoleh lalu balik melambai kearah gadis merah yang tengah berlari kecil menghampirinya. Hari ini, dia terlihat cantik seperti biasanya. Rambut merah yang nampak lembut, kulit porselen, dan jangan lupakan sepasang 'pepaya' yang menari kesana kemari. Naruto harus menelan ludahnya dengan kasar.

"Pagi," Sapanya balik. Rias mengambil posisi berjalan disebelah Naruto. Aroma wangi tubuh gadis itu menggelitik penciuman Naruto.

"Bagaimana lukamu? Apa masih sakit?." Ujarnya penasaran sembari memandangi lengan Naruto yang terlilit perban. Nampak perban itu memiliki noda kemerahan akibat obat tetes yang Grayfia berikan.

"Hehe, sudah baikan kok." Ujar Naruto dengan jempol dan tawa cengengesannya. Banyak para pejalan kaki memandang keduanya lekat-lekat. Mayoritas mereka menaruh pandang oada kemolekan tubuh Rias tentunya. Sang gadis yang merasa diperhatikan tentu saja menjadi risih.

"Ayo cepat!." Serunya pelan sebelum menarik lengan Naruto untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Bila ditanya, Naruto saat ini tengah menunjukan wajahnya yang paling bodoh. Perlakuan mengejutkan dari Rias benar-benar mengguncangnya.

Perjalanan mereka diiringi dengan beberapa percakapan ringan. Tampa ada yang berniat untuk membahas insiden semalam. Tampa terasa, gerbang sekolah pun sudah ada diambang mata. Banyak siswa yang berlalu-lalang sambil sesekali melirik mereka dengan pandangan bermacam-macam.

"Naruto! _Are_, ada Gremory-_san_ juga. Ah, kau dengar tidak, Laboratorium Biologi kita meledak!." Naruto dan Rias saling bertatapan sejenak. Seperti yang mereka duga, kehebohan pasti akan terjadi. Contohnya, Issei saat ini bertanya soal itu pada mereka.

"Oh!, Ha? Ke-kenapa bisa begitu?."

"Katanya ada kebocoran gas. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa kalian percaya begitu saja?." Tentu saja, Rias dan Naruto dengan segera menganggukan kepalanya. Issei memandang aneh kekompakan mereka berdua.

"Hahh sudahlah, aku akan kekelas dulu. Jaa Naruto, Gremory-_san_." Issei pun meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Keduanya sontak menghembuskan nafas lega secara bersamaan juga.

"Mm, Naruto-_kun_ aku akan kekelas dulu. Aku ada jadwal piket hari ini. Aku akan menemuimu jam istirahat nanti." Ucap Rias lalu melenggang pergi menuju kelasnya saat mendapati anggukan serta lambaian tangan Naruto.

***Nyuukk~***

Bunyi aneh muncul dari perut Naruto. Dan sialnya, hal itu dibarengi dengan sakit perut yang tiba-tiba. Sepertinya dirinya harus menyelesaikan ini dengan Tissue-chan sekarang. Dan, tampa babiubu lagi, Naruto melesat kencang membelah angin untuk segera menuju satu lokasi yang terngiang di otaknya. Toilet Pria. Untungnya, saat ini toilet masih dalam kondisi sepi. Jadi Naruto bisa melepas hajatnya tampa memikirkan orang lain.

"Ughh, lega~"

Begitulah desah lega yang bibir Naruto hembuskan. Langkahnya mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya telah siap menjalani harinya. Sedikit melirik kearah jam tangannya, dia menyadari bahwa kelas sudah dimulai kurang lebih dua atau tiga menit yang lalu. Dan, dia pun mempercepat langkahnya sekarang.

***Klank!***

Dia mendengar suara, seperti suara loker yang dibuka dengan paksa. Dengan mengendap-endap, Naruto mendekati asal suara itu untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya. Dia mengerinyit heran saat mendapati orang yang melakukannya. Wajahnya tak dapat Naruto lihat dengan baik, namun yang pasti, dia mengenakan jaket ber-hodie hitam, serta celana harem abu-abu.

"Itukan loker Xenovia-_san_. Hey!." Naruto langsung meneriaki orang itu. Sontak saja, dia tampak terkaget dan langsung berlari mrninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tunggu!." Tentu saja, Naruto tak akan membiarkan orang mencurigakan itu lolos. Kejar-kejaran terjadi diantara mereka. Merasa jengah karna tak dapat mengejar 'sang mangsa', Naruto langsung melepaskan tas yang dia gendol, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga melemparkannya dengan kepala orang itu sebagai sasaran utamanya.

***Daghh***

Akibat benturan itu, sang korban tampak terhuyung dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Melihat kesempatan, Naruto langsung melesat untuk menubruknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Uurryaaaa!"

***Brughh!***

Keduanya jatuh dengan posisi Naruto menindih sosok itu dibawahnya. Namun, Naruto merasakan hal aneh pada tubuh dibawahnya itu. Dengan tangan kanannya, Naruto hendak membuka hodie yang menutupi wajah orang yang dia tindih.

"_Are_!."

Naruto terlonjak mendapati wajah yang ada dibawahnya itu. Ternyata, dia adalah seorang gadis. Rambutnya berwarna oranye yang diikat '_twintail_'. Saat pandangan keduanya bertemu, Naruto dapat melihat wajah sang gadis yang kian merah sebelum...

"_Hentai_!.."

***Plaakk!***

"Aargggg!."

Naruto harus menggosok pipinya akibat rasa sakit akibat tamparan maut yang gadis itu layangkan. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh gadis itu untuk kabur.

"Tu-tunggu!." Namun sayang bagi Naruto, gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu pergi. Jaraknya sudah jauh, tak mungkin utnuk dia kejar. Dalam hatinya, Naruto berfikir bagaimana caranya gadis itu bisa masuk disini? Gerbang depan selalu dijaga oleh satpam.

"Hmm, mungkin dia tau jalan tikus menuju kesini. Agh! Sial aku telat masuk kelas."

Naruto segara bangkit dengan terburu-buru, lalu berlari lagi menuju kelasnya. Hari ini adalah pelajaran bahasa inggris yang diajar oleh Rossweise. Dia tak boleh telat, mengingat kejadian kemarin saat sang guru meledakan ruang Laboratorium. Salah-salah, malah dia yang jadi korban ke-'_maniac_'-an gurunya itu.

Untungya, kelas masih belun dimulai. Untuk sekarang Naruto bisa bernafas agak lega.

"Xenovia-_san_!." Gadis cantik berambut biru itu menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dirinya memandang heran penampilan remaja pirang yang mrmanggilnya itu. Tampak begitu acak-acakan dan berantakan. Padahal hari masih pagi, tapi keringat ditubuh pemuda itu seakan berkata lain.

"Kau habis mengejar apa?." Tanya sang gadis kemudian. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, Naruto menarik nafas hendak menjawabnya.

"Haaah, kau tau tentang gadis berambut oranye? Atau kastanye? Pokonya dia memiliki rambut berwarna itu dan diikat kuncir dua. Kau tau?." Xenovia terlihat terkejut mendengarnya. Namun, raut wajahnya seketika berubah, nampak begitu sendu dan... Sedih.

"Ya, Jika seperti yang kau bilang. Mungkin dia adalah Irina Shidou, temanku. Dia dulunya duduk disampingku." Ujarnya sambil melirik bangku kosong yang ada disampingnya. Kata 'dulunya' sungguh menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Dulunya? Apa sekarang dia sudah pindah?." Xenovia menggeleng. Naruto memahami bahwa semua tebakan yang dia ucapkan tak sesuai dengan kenyataannya.

"Ada masalah antara aku dan dia, kami bertengkar lalu dia berhenti untuk datang kesekolah." Naruto menangkap nada penyesalan dalam ucapan Xenovia. Dirinya bertanya-tanya perihal masalah yang terjadi antara kedua gadis itu. "Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?." Xenovia melanjutkan dengan tanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku tadi bertemu dengannya di loker. Sepertinya dialah yang mengirimimu surat aneh itu." Keheningan terjadi disana. Wajah Xenovia seketika menunduk, raut kesedihan terpatri jelas disana.

"Sepertinya dia sangat membenciku." Jujur, Naruto merasa sangat penasaran. tapi sepertinya saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya.

***Tap***

Xenovia mengangkat wajahnya saat merasakan tepukan lembut dipucuk rambutnya. Dia mendapati senyum 'mentari' Naruto yang seakan memberikan cahaya yang begitu hangat den menenangkan. Semua kesedihannya seakan menguap dibarengi dengan pipinya yang dihiasi rona merah muda.

"Aku tau agak lancang. Tapi, jangan ragu untuk menceritakan masalahmu. Aku pasti akan membantu sebisaku. Ah, sensei sudah datang, kita lanjutkan nanti." Xenovia mengutuk kedatangan gurunya yang dirasa timing-nya kurang pas. Diapun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa.

"Hey Naruto! Kenapa kau bisa dekat dengan Xenovia-_san_?."

"Kenapa kau tak mengajak kami saat berurusan dengan gadis-gadis?."

Seperti yang biasa terjadi, Naruto dihujani oleh berbagai pertanyaan penuh selidik dari trio mesum, yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Tentu saja, dia tak pernah menanggapi serius pertanyaan itu. Apalagi saat ini, pikirannya kalut akibat penasaran tentang masalah yang Xenovia hadapi.

"Berdiri!"

Yah, sepertinya dia harus menyimpannya untuk nanti. Yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang hanya berdiri, memberi salam lalu mencerna dengan baik pelajaran yang sang guru berikan.

***Tok! Tok!.***

***Kriet!.***

"Aku masuk." Tampak sebuah pintu bercat putih terbuka. Menampakan rupa tampan pemuda berambut putih. Dia tengah mengenakan kemeja hitam yang tak dikancingkan sebatas dada, sehingga otot bagian atasnya seakan-akan mengintip dari pakaian yang dia kenakan. Bawahannya, celana jeans berwarna abu gelap yang dipermanis dengan sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam.

"Kau tak perlu mengetuk pintu jika akhirnya malah masuk tampa izin, _nee_, Vali." Ujar seorang pria dewasa yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menikmati sesekali menyesap sake. Jika dilihat, pria itu memiliki penampilan yang unik, kimono berwarna biru pucat tampak begitu kontras dengan rambutnya yang berwarna berbeda, hitam dan kuning di bagian poninya.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab melainkan langsung duduk disofa yang berhadapan dengan sang pria. Tangannya meraih secawan sake yang pria itu tuangkan, lalu menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Bagaiman, apa ada hal menarik yang terjadi pada anak Minato?." Tanya pria itu pada Vali yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya. Dia tak langsung menjawab, melainkan menyerahkan cawan kosong itu pada pria diseberangnya.

"Jika hampir mati dua kali adalah yang kau maksud, jawabannya adalah ya." Pria nyentrik itu terkekeh. Sebelum menuangkan sake unuk dirinya sendiri.

"Haah, tak mengherankan bila dia adalah putra dari duo pembuat onar di Kyoto. Mungkin kesialan kedua orang tuanya menurun pada bocah itu."

"Lalu apa rencanamu untuknya? Apa kau akan segera menemuinya?." Tanya pumuda itu sembari memainkan sebuah figura yang terpajang didekatnya. Terdapat sebuah foto disana, menampakan tiga orang pemuda berseragam sekolah yang saling merangkul. Seorang yang paling kiri adalah pria yang saat ini jadi lawan bicara Vali, namun dia tampak lebih muda. Dibagian kanan, ada seorang remaja tampan berambut hitam panjang, matanya berwarna lavender sehingga terlihat nyaris tampa pupil. Sedangakn ditengah, terdapat sosok yang cukup familiar. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Naruto, hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang dan dihiasi oleh sepasang jambang dikedua sisi wajahnya. Selain itu, dia juga tak memiliki tiga pasang kumis seperti Naruto.

"Belum untuk saat ini. Tapi, aku yakin akan segera bertemu dengannya, pasti." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Sepertinya kau menaruh harapan besar pada bocah itu, Azazel." Pria bernama Azazel itu hanya mengangguk singkat. Vali kemudian menaruh figura itu ditempat semula lalu bangkit dan melangkah mendekati pintu.

"Mau kemana?." Tanya Azazel saat Vali hendak membuka pintu. Pemuda itu menoleh sejenak.

"Mencari angin sebentar." Ujarnya lalu keluar dan menutup pintu. Azazel tak terlalu ambil pusing tentang tingkah pemuda itu, dirinya sudah terbiasa. Dia sedikit melirik kearah jam dinding di tembok tak jauh darinya. Jam masih menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi.

"Hoaaaaammm..." Dia menguap, lalu menutup mata menikmati suhu udara yang terasa nyaman akibat suhu pendingin udara yang sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Dia meletakan cawan dan botol kecil sake itu di meja, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya dan mulai terlelap, tertidur di pagi hari itu.

***Afterclass***

Siang itu, setiap sudut bangunan sekolah telah dipenuhi para siswa maupun siswi yang tengah melakukan kegiatan mereka diwaktu istirahat. Namun, puncak keramaian yang paling tampak adalah kantin. Murid tampak berbaris rapi untuk menunggu giliran dilayani oleh sang pedagang yang tampak begitu kewalahan.

Tak jauh dari sana, sepasang muda-mudi yang kebetulan melewati kawasan itu tampak berhenti sejenak, mengawasi hiruk-pikuk yang terjadi disana.

"Wiuh, aku bersyukur membawa bekal kesekolah." Ucapan lega iu keluar dari bibir seorang remaja pirang yang ditangannya terdapat sebuah kotak makan siang. Disampingnya, gadis merah yang tengah memandangi wajah pemuda itu dengan seksama. Entah mengapa, kegiatan ini tak memberikan rasa bosan pada gadis bernama 'Rias Gremory' itu.

"_Ano_, Rias-_chan_, apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?." Tanya puda pirang itu sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Tentu saja, Rias langsung salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Ti-tidak kok, Naruto-_kun_." Jawabnya sambil menggeleng. Sejenak, dia menikmati sensasi berdebar yang dia rasakan. Saat wajah pemuda tak mau pergi dari pikirannya. Gadis itu menangkup kedua pipinya yang merona, lalu menutup matanya.

"Kau tak apa?." Nafas gadis itu berhenti seketika, saat kulit wajahnya merasakan sensai hangat. Tangan lebar pemuda itu telah menempel sempurna di dahi Rias. Meski jantungnya seakan meloncat, tapi dirinya tak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk menolak sentuhan telapak tangan yang terasa agak kasar itu. Jujur, dia sungguh menikmati.

"_Ekhem_!."

Semua kegiatan romantis itu seketika harus terhenti akibat dehaman mengejutkan yang muncul tak jauh dari mereka.

"Xenovia-_san_?." Ternyata Xenovia adalah pelakunya. Saat ini dia tengah melipat kedua tangnnya dibawah dada, sambil tangan kirinya memegang kotak makan siang berwarna hijau. Wajahnya saat ini tengah memberikan tatapan mencurigakan pada kedua pasangan itu.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?."

"Tidak kok." Sanggah Naruto santai. Berbeda dengan Rias, gadis itu saat ini malah mendesah kecewa.

"Ahh maaf, namaku Xenovia Quarta, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangan. Tentu saja, tangan itu dijabat dengan senyum ramah Rias. Naruto tersenyum lembut menyaksikan interaksi kedua gadis itu.

"Ah, Rias Gremory." Ujarnya ramah.

"Apa kalian berencana makan siang di suatu tempat?." Naruto mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Xenovia.

"Baiklah, bolehkah aku ikut? Aku janji tak akan mengganggu kencan kalian." Celetukan Xenovia membuat Rias merona dan salah tingkah. Begitupula dengan Naruto yang tampak gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

"Tentu, kami tak sedang berkencan atau semacamnya." Jawaban Naruto memberikan perasaan lega bagi Xenovia.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau taman belakang? Atau kau yang tentukan Rias-_chan_." Rias sejenak mengelus dagunya seraya berfikir.

"Taman belakang? Kedengarannya bagus. Disana lumayan sejuk dan rindang. Bagai mana menurutmu Xenovia-_san_?." Xenovia juga tampak setuju dengan usul kedua orang itu. Jadilah mereka berempat berjalan bersama menuju tempat itu. Berempat? Tunggu...

"Rias-chan, apa kau mengenal seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, yang selalu diikat dengan pita oranye?." Rias seketika berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kearah Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut. Disampingnya, Xenovia juga ikut menoleh akibat penasaran dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau tentang Akeno?."

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja." Ujar Naruto kemudian. Itu meninggalkan tanda tanya besar dibenak Rias. Ketiganya pun kembali berjalan, meskipun banyak yang Rias ingin tanyakan perihal tadi, tapi dia urungkan saat mengingat Xenovia juga ikut bersama mereka.

Sebenarnya, hal yang Naruto tanyakan berkaitan erat dengan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka, mengikuti Rias tepatnya. Dia tampak melayang-layang di belakang tubuh Rias serta melemparkan tatapan tidak ramah kearah Naruto. Dan saat itu juga, mereka semua merasakan merinding yang hebat.

'_Bukankah dia juga yang mengikuti Rias saat ke kuil?._'

***TBC***

Siapakah sosok yang disalib itu?

Siapakah Akeno?

Apa hubungan Minato dengan Azazel dan Vali?

Apa yang terjadi antara Xenovia dan Irina?

Jika banyak hal yang membuat para pembaca bingung, maka nantikan Chap berikutnya.

Untuk Fanfic ini kedepan, aku akan berusaha menyajikan hal yang baru.

Jangan ragu untuk memberikan kritik dan saran untuk Fanfic ini, itu sangat berarti bagi saya.

Untuk review yang masuk, saya ucapkan terimakasih. Maaf bila saya tidak dapat membalasnya, tapi saya sudah membaca dan memikirkan semuanya kok.

Akhir kata, Baka-Oda undur diri, Ciawww...


	6. Dibalik 'Akeno dan Yuuma'

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto ~Naruto****Ichie Ishibumi~DXD**

**Genre. : Adventure, Supranatural, Romance**

**Pair. : Naruto x ...**

**Warning! : Gaje, Typo, Non-EYD, Banyak lage...**

**oOoOoOo**

***Rias POV***

"Akeno..." Air mataku menetes tampa aku sadari. Tanganku mengelus lembut selembar foto usang yang tampak robek dibeberapa sisi. Pandanganku tak dapat lepas dari sosok gadis berambut hitam yang berdiri seraya tersenyum manis disampingku dalam foto ini.

Sudah setahun lebih sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Kejadian mengerikan yang merenggut sahabatku dari hidupku. Perasaan menyesal selalu menghantuiku, saat aku mengingat senyum terakhirnya, saat dia dengan gagah berani mengorbankan nyawanya demi diriku.

***Flashback***

"_Nee_, Akeno, temani aku ya. Aku ingin membeli _crepe_ ditaman. Orang bilang rasanya sungguh enak dan manis." Aku bertanya pada gadis bersurai hitam panjang disampingku. Rambutnya dikuncir belakang dengan pita berwarna oranye sebagai pengikatnya. Dia tampak memainkan telunjuknya di dagu.

"_Ara_, Rias. Kalau kau makan manis terus kau akan bertambah gemuk lho." Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal mendengarnya. Ish, kalau makan satu tak mungkin langsung gemuk kan?.

"_Mou_, tidaklah, aku akan mentraktirmu. Tenang saja." Tawarku kepadanya. Tentu saja, dia akan mengangguk setuju bila sudah seperti ini.

"Baiklah _Ojou-sama_. Ufufufu." Seperti biasa, dia mengeluarkan tawa uniknya saat mengiyakan ajakanku. Aku sudah mengenal Akeno sedari kami masih di taman kanak-kanak. Kami selalu bersekolah ditempat yang sama. Bahkan kelas yang sama. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti saudari sendiri.

Ayahku dan ayahnya adalah rekan bisnis yang sangat dekat, jadi aku lumayan sering beremu diluar jam sekolah. Entah saat pertemuan orang tua kami atau hanya sekedar makan malam bersama. Pokoknya, aku dan Akeno nyaris tak terpisahkan.

"Akeno, aku juga sempat mendengar toko baju yang baru dibuka di dekat stasiun. Bagaimana kalau besok kita kesana."

"_Hmm_, ide yang bagus. Aku juga sudah jenuh dengan baju-bajuku." Dia juga kedengarannya antusias dengan ideku. Lokasi taman itu tak begitu jauh dengan sekolahku, jadi jalan kaki tak akan melelahkan. Sebenarnya, aku sudah sering dinasehati untuk kursus mengemudi, mengingat jumlah mobil dirumah cukup untuk setiap anggota keluargaku. Hanya saja, aku lebih suka berjalan kaki sambil menikmati suasana sejuk kota Kuoh.

Aku mengerinyit heran melihat sekumpulan orang yang berpakaian aneh menghadang jalan kami. Pakaian itu seperti kostum pembasmi zombie yang sering kulihat difilm-film science fiction.

"Berhenti!."

Aku terkesiap saat mereka memerintahkan kami untuk berhenti. Aku tak ada kemauan untuk melawan saat melihat beberapa dari mereka membawa pentungan dan senjata api.

"Ma-maaf? Apa yang kami bisa bantu." Aku berusaha bertanya seramah mungkin pada seseorang yang kuyakini sebagai pemimpin mereka. Dia tampak berbeda dari yang lainnya, tidak menggunakan helm dan masker gas. Sehingga, aku dapat mengingat jelas rupa orang itu. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna abu pucat, irisnya berwarna kemerahan serta, senyum aneh yang tampak begitu awet diwajahnya.

"Sederhana kok, kalian cukup berlutut dan menyerahkan diri." Aku dan Akeno saling melempar pandangan. Ini pasti penculikan. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, berharap ada orang yang melihat kami. Namun, daerah ini sepertinya sudah diblokade oleh mereka. Sejauh mata memandang, aku tak menemukan satu orangpun.

"Baiklah." Ujar Akeno, lalu mengangkat tangan dan berlutut. Akupun melakukan hal yang sama. Aku yakin, Akeno juga tak ingin mengambil resiko mengingat jumlah mereka serta senjata yang mereka bawa.

Kami pun diangkut dalam sebuah mobil box berwarna hitam, tak berdaya akibat borgol yang mengekang tangan kami. Aku melirik sejenak keadaan Akeno, tak jauh berbeda denganku.

"Sekarang."

Dia lantas mengangguk mendengar aba-aba dariku. Akupun segera bangkit dan mendekat kearahnya, sedikit menunduk didekat tangannya yang terkunci dibelakang, sehingga Akeno dapat meraih sesuatu dalam saku seragamku. Sepasang jepit rambut kecil berwarna hitam, dengan ujungnya terdapat bandul kecil berwarna kuning.

Dengan cekatan, Akeno membengkokan serta mengutak-atik benda itu sehingga tampak seperti pencungkil. Sejujurnya kami sudah cukup cakap dalam urusan membobol kunci, rumah, borgol dan semacamnya. Itu sudah menjadi skill wajib bagi anak keluarga besar seperti kami.

Beberapa menit berselang sejak Akeno mencoba membuka borgol tanganku. Peluh membasahi tubuh kami berdua akibat pengap dalam box ini. Ditambah lagi warna hitam yang seakan menyerap panas matahari semakin memperburuk keadaan.

***Klick***

Suara itu menandakan bahwa Akeno berhasil melakukannya. Kini, dia membalik badannya dan menyerahkan jepit rambut yang sudah dimodif itu padaku. Aku dapat melakukan kegiatanku dengan lebih leluasa karna sudah tak dikekang oleh borgol tadi.

***Klick***

"_Yatta_!."

Sekarang aku bisa memeluk Akeno dengan leluasa. Selanjutnya, kami harus memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari sini. Aku mengobservasi sekeliling interior dari box ini, berharap ada barang yang mungkin saja berguna.

Sebuah potongan besi menarik perhatianku. Benda itu tampak sedikit berkarat dan agak bergerigi. Namun, belum sempat aku meraih benda itu...

"Ugh!." Aku terhentak kedepan akibat mobil yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Rasa nyeri menjalar di bagian lututku. Akeno tampak kesakitan akibat tangannya terbentur cukup keras dengan box itu. Bibirnya merintih kecil.

"Ahkk! Sakit."

"Kau tak apa Akeno?." Dia mengangguk lemas. Aku memperhatikan tangannya tampak berdarah akibat luka parut.

***Krak***

Aku merobek lengan bajuku untuk menggunakannya sebagai perban. Harap-harap lukanya tak berdarah lagi. Desisisannya yang tampak kesakitan membuatku melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Tampa sadar, aku tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjaku.

"_Ara_, terimakasih Rias." Aku mengangguk sebelum kembali meraih potongan besi itu. Memainkannya dengan tanganku dan sesekali mengayunkannya.

"Lalu apa rencanamu Rias? Tak mungkin mendobrak benda keras itu hanya dengan besi kecil itu." Tentu saja aku paham akan hal itu. Aku juga sedari tadi memikirkan jalan keluarnya.

***Kriekk... Bragh!..***

Sekali lagi, mobil berhenti mendadak. Kami berdua terpelanting dan membentur bagian dala box. Aku merasa ling-lung, kepalaku pusing dan pening. Aku langsung berlari mendekati Akeno yang kesulitan bangun. Bagian bawah mobil yang kami tumpangi mengeluarkan asap. Kepanikan segera melanda kami berdua.

***Kriet!* **

Pintu Box itu terbuka dengan keras.

"Ayo keluar!." Aku mendengar seseorang meneriakiku untuk segera keluar. Aku tak dapat melihat sosoknya dengan jelas akibat banyaknya asap yang bertebaran. Dengan susah payah aku memapah Akeno yang masih limbung.

"Kakashi-_san_?." Aku mengenal pria ini, dia Hatake Kakashi, salah satu pengawal pribadi ayahku. Kenapa dia bisa tau kami disini? Tapi syukurlah...

"Kakashi-_san_, kenapa kau tau kami disini?."

"Orang tua kalian khawatir kalian belum juga pulang. Untungnya beberapa orang disekitar melihat kalian datang ketaman saat beberapa mobil dan orang berpakaian aneh meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku melacak cctv di taman dan mengikutinya. Ayo masuk kedalam mobil!." Kami pun segera berlari mendekati mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari kami. Aku menganal kawasan ini, ini adalah hutan sebekah barat Kuoh, tempat yang memeilik jalanan sepi.

"Berhenti kalian!." Aku menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan yang memerintahkan kami untuk berhenti.

***Dor!***

"Aghhh!" Pandanganku seketika membulat. Suara letupan senjata api yang dibarengi erangan kesakitan dari Kakashi-san. Meski begitu dia tetap berlari walau keadaanya sedang buruk. Darah tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari bahu kanannya.

"Aku tak apa-apa! Cepat!." Aku menoleh sejenak kearah belakang kami. Terjadi baku tembak antara para penculik itu dan anak buah Kakashi-san.

"Awass!." Tiba-tiba Akeno berseru dan langsung memeluku dengan erat.

***Dor!***

"A-akeno!..."

***Flashback End***

Aku mengusap air mataku pelan lalu meneguk segelas air yang aku taruh dimeja. Tenggorokanku terasa sering setelah menangis selama beberapa menit. Lalu kuletakan selembar foto itu dalam laci meja riasku dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Mataku beberapa kali mengerejap akibat perbedaan intensitas cahaya antara ruang tamu dan kamarku. Seperti biasa, rumah ini tampak begitu sepi. Ayah dan ibu keluar kota, kakak sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya di Amerika. Suasana seperti ini membuatku kurang nyaman untuk berada dirumah. Para pelayan dan penjaga tak mampu memberikan kehangatan seperti keutuhan 'keluarga'.

Namun, ada hal yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiranku. Ini tentang beberapa kalimat yang Naruto-_kun_ ucapkan sewaktu istirahat.

_"Rias-chan, apa kau mengenal seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, yang selalu diikat dengan pita oranye?."_

Pertanyaan itu masih terngiang dengan jelas difikiranku. Aku sedikit merutuki diri sendiri, aku lupa menanyakannya disekolah. Jadilah sekarang aku disini, tersiksa akibat rasa penasaran. Apa sebaiknya aku menelfon Naruto-_kun_? Bukan ide buruk kurasa.

"Ayo angkat..."

***Tut.***

"_Moshi-moshi_." Aku tersenyum girang mendengar suara Naruto-_kun._

"_Moshi-moshi_ Naruto-_kun_, ini aku Rias. Apa aku mengganggumu?." Aku bertanya ragu. Jujur. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menelfon Naruto-_kun_ sejak bertukar nomor beberapa waktu lalu. Jadi, aku kurang tahu waktu yang tepat untuk menghubunginya.

"_Rias-chan? Tidak kok, sama sekali tidak_. " Ujarnya ramah. Aku mendesah lega dibuatnya.

"Syukurlah..."

"_Jadi, ada apa? Tak biasanya kau menelfon._" Aku berdeham pelan untuk melenggangkan tenggorokanku.

"Begini, aku ingin bertanya tentang hal yang katakan sewaktu istirahat tadi. Tentang gadis yang kau tanyakan itu." Aku mendengar dari seberang suara-suara aneh seperti orang yang sedang mengunyah sesuatu dan 'sluurp!' persis seperti orang yang sedang menyeruput kuah. Sepertinya Naruto-_kun_ sedang makan saat ini.

"_Ohhh, yang kau bilang Akeno itu. Sebenarnya, dia sudah mengikutimu sejak istirhat dimulai. Dia sepertinya kurang menyukaiku_." Ucapannya dengan nada lesu. Tunggu dulu, mengikutiku? Jangan-jangan...

"Ma-maksudmu dia itu hantu?."

"_Slurrpp! Tyepat skwali._"

Kakiku mendadak lemas dibarengi dengan tubuhku yang bergetar hebat. Bahkan pegangan tanganku pada Handphone ditanganku terlepas begitu saja. Dapat kudengar pertanyaan bernada khawatir samar-samar dari Naruto-_kun_.

"_Rias-chan! Rias! Rias! Kau baik-baik saja?_."

Aku jatuh terduduk dan memeluk lutuku. Air mata kembali membasahi pipiku. Perasaan ini, perasaan yang sama saat dia meninggal dalam pelukanku. Senyumannya mengisi semua pandanganku.

"Akeno, apa kau menyesali kematianmu?"

***POV End***

***Kuoh Highschool***

***Afterclass***

"Hei Naruto, apa kau yakin tak mau makan bersama dengan kami? Kami akan menuju markas rahasia setelahnya." Ujar Seorang remaja bermabut coklat sembari menggebrak meja tempat seorang pemuda pirang meletakan kepalanya dengan malas.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, dan tidak!. Kau Issei, kau kan sudah punya pacar? Kenapa kau masih suka mengintip baju dalam orang lain? Kau merasa kurang dengan pacarmu?." Balas Naruto lalu menatap tiga pemuda lain yang ada didepannya. Matsuda, Motohama dan Issei, trio mesum paling terkenal seantero Kuoh.

"Cih, aku mana mungkin melakukannya pada Yuuma-_chan_, aku akan melindunginya dengan segenap jiwaku." Naruto membenturkan kepalanya dengan kasar dimeja sambil mengerang frustasi. Dia tak habis pikir dengan otak temannya ini.

"Terserah, intinya aku tak mau mengikuti kegiatan berbahaya kalian, Titik!." Ketiganya pun meninggalkan Naruto sembari mengucapkan kata-kata seperti "_payah_!.", " _tidak punya semangat hidup._".

Sebenarnya Naruto tak merasa enggan untuk makan bersama dengan ketiga sahabatnya itu. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang sedari tadi dia tunggu. Orang yang biasanya selalu datang kekelasnya untuk mengajak Naruto makan diang bersama. Dan sialnya, hari ini gadis itu belum juga muncul. Padahal tadi pagi mereka bertemu di perjalanan.

Tak jauh darinya. Xenovia memandangi gerak-gerik tak nyaman pemuda itu. Akibat penasaran, gadis cantik itu pun menghampiri Naruto, lalu mendudukan bokongnya dimeja Naruto, tepat disamping kepala kuning itu.

"Xenovia-_san_? Ah, kau tak makan?." Naruto menoleh, mendapati gadis itu tengah menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan saat melihatmu seperti ini?." Ujar Xenovia sambil memainkan bebrapa helai rambut pirang itu. Naruto tak punya niat untuk menolak perlakuan itu, dia malah menikmatinya.

"Aku sebenanya menunggu Rias-_chan_, sejak pagi dia bertingkah aneh dan banyak melamun. Aku berencana untuk kekelasnya sekarang, kau mau ikut?." Gadis itu terdiam sebelum mengangguk setuju. Keduanya pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas sang gadis Gremory. Sesekali, gadis biru itu melirik wajah Naruto lalu tertunduk dengan rona dipipi.

Naruto sejujurnya menyadari tingkah aneh gadis disampingnya itu. Hanya saja, dia tak merasa terganggu dan malah, merasa senang untuk alasan yang dia sendiri tak paham. Perjalanan mereka diiringi tatapan-tatapan iri dari para lelaki yang melihat kedekatan Naruto dengan Xenovia.

**oOoOoOo**

Naruto memandang aneh gadis yang biasanya tampil enerjik itu. Dia tampak duduk merenung dengan pandangan yang menerawang jauh kearah jendela.

"Rias-_chan_!."

Gadis berambut merah yang sedari tadi duduk melamun itu seketika menoleh. Diamatanya, dia melihat Naruto yang ditemani Xenovia tengah melambai padanya. Senyum manis mengembang dari bibirnya.

"Ya ampun, aku menungguimu sedari tadi dan kau malah melamun disini?." Tanya Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang. Rias pun segera bangun dan berjalan menuju dua orang di pintu itu.

"_Ara_? Apa Naruto-_kun_ ini merindukanku?." Tanya Rias sambil menyentil dagu Naruto dengan telunjuknya. Itu menghasilkan cengiran Naruto dan tatapan sebal dari Xenovia.

'_Kenapa aku kesal?.'_ Xenovia merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja dia tidak suka saat Rias memperlakukan Naruto dengan 'Spesial'. Dengan inisiatifnya, Xenovia memeluk lengan Naruto di dadanya. Tentu saja, itu menghasilkan tanggapan berbeda dari Naruto dan Rias.

"A-ano Xenovia-_san_, ta-tanganmu..." Ujar Naruto dengan gagap. Jantungnya berdentum lebih cepat saat merasakan sensasi lembut dari kedua gundukan milik Xenovia. Pandangan meremehkan Xenovia lemparkan pada Rias.

"Kau benar, Xenovia-_san_, itu cara yang salah untuk menyenangkan laki-laki." Tak mau kalah, Rias langsung membenamkan lengan kanan Naruto dalam dadanya yang '_oversized_'. Itu menghasilkan sensasi merinding namun nyaman bagi lengan kanan pemuda 'malang' itu.

Naruto hanya diabuat pasrah oleh tingkah kedua gadis itu. Apalagi sekarang, dia seakan-akan melihat percikan listrik yang saling beradu antara tatapan kedua gadis yang memeluknya. Dari jauh, dia mendengar berbagai teriakan dan sumpah serapah dari siswa laki-laki lain.

"Mati kau pria tampan!."

"Pergi kelaut sana!."

Pemuda malang itu hanya merutuki nasibnya sambil menangis dalam hati. Dia bingung harus merasa senang atau tidak dalam situasi itu. Dengan Helaan nafas ringan, diapun mulai melangkah mencari tempat yang potensial untuk makan siangnya. Ah, jangan lupakan dua gadis yang tampak bersitegang itu membuat sang pemuda kesulitan berjalan.

Beberapa sudut sekolah sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang menikmati makan siangnya atau sekedar duduk menikmati hembusan angin Kuoh yang sejuk. Tapi, suasana tenang itu seolah sirna saat Naruto dan rombongannya melintas. Keheningan berubah menjadi kehebohan secara tiba-tiba. Dua gadis paling cantik disekolah, berhasil dijinakan oleh pemuda blonde yang belum genap sebulan bersekolah, dunia perlu mengingat ini.

Namun, Naruto cukup peka untuk merasakan adanya hal yang salah pada diri Rias. Tak seperti Xenovia yang cukup agresif, Rias entah mengapa terlihat banyak melamun dan kadang menatap kearah lain. Dia yakin, gadis ini tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Rias-_chan_, jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, tolong beritahu aku. Setidaknya aku akan membantumu." Rias menoleh sejenak kearah Naruto. Lalu kembali menunduk dan melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Naruto. Xenovia terdiam melihat interaksi yang terjadi didepannya.

"Ti-tidak kok, aku baik-baik saja." Ujar gadis itu sambil mengibaskan tangnnya didepan dada. Berusaha meyakinkan Naruto bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Tentu saja, Naruto tak mau mempercayai itu.

"Kau pembohong yang buruk." Ucap Naruto sebelum melangkah menyusul Rias yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Kadangkala pengelihatannya menangkap beberapa tetes cairan bening yang jatuh setiap gadis itu melangkah. Sedangakan, Xenovia memilih untuk bungkam sambil terus mengimbangi langkah pemuda yang lengannya dia peluk. Tampa mereka sadari, ada sosok astral berambut hitam dikuncir kuda yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka dengan tataoan yang sulit diartikan.

**oOoOoOo**

Dalam sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti Laboratorium, banyak sekali berjejer tabung-tabung berisi cairan kehijauan. Dalam tabung-tabung itu terdapat berbagai macam benda biologis. Entah potongan tubuh hewan, manusia ataupun bebrapa mahkluk yang tampak menjijikan serta aneh.

"_Well_, jadi ini hasil kerja keras kalian?."

Kalimat bernada puas itu terucap dari bibir lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang tengah mengenakan _Tuxedo_. Disampingnya, seorang pria yang memiliki rambut abu pucat sepunggung dan bola mata kemerahan. Bibirnya tak henti-henti menunjukan cengiran yang tampak begitu 'mengganggu'.

"Tepat sekali tuan, leluhur keluarga anda benar-benar luar biasa." Jawabnya sambil sesekali terkekeh.

"Tentu, aku tak akan membiarkan kegagalan pendahuluku terjadi lagi. Akan ku pastikan, ritual itu akan terlaksana dan berhasil." Ujarnya penuh ambisi.

"Anda percayakan semuanya pada kami, Kokabiel-_sama_." Pria ber-_tuxedo_ yang bernama Kokabiel itu memandang serius sebuah tabung yang didalamnya terdapat sosok gadis yang memiliki paras cantik. Rambutnya berwana jingga, dengan beberapa macam selang yang menmpel ditubuhnya. Ada beberapa hal tak wajar pada tubuh gadis itu, seperti sepasang telinga dan beberapa buah ekor di bagian belakangnnya.

"Bukan begitu, Kunou-_sama_?."

***Blup***

Muncul beberapa gelembung udara dari bibir gadis itu. Menandakan adanya kehidupan dalam tabungitu. Kalau diteliti kebih jauh, memang semua hal yang ada dalam tabung di ruangan itu adalah mahkluk hidup. Semua selang dan kabel yang menempel di tubuh mahkluk-mahkluk aneh itu memang difungsikan sebagai penyokong kehidupan.

"Tak akan lama lagi, saat bulan mengembang. Dunia akan jadi milik kita..."

"Ah, satu lagi Kokabiel-_sama_. Sebaiknya anda membaca koran esok hari." Ujar Freed. Kokabiel menatap penasaran kearah rekannya itu."Salah satu monster buatan kami akan diuji coba malam ini." lanjutnya kemudian. Seringai mengerikan mengenbang dari bibir keduanya.

**oOoOoOo**

"Hallo, nee Yuuma-_chan_? Kau dimana? Aku sudah ditaman sekarang... Ah ya tenang saja... Uhm, hati-hati." Issei saat ini tampak begitu gembira. Setelah beberapa hari berpacaran, akhirnya dirinya akan berkencan sekarang. Handphone yang tadi dia genggam saat inu sudah masuk dalam saku celana yang dia kenakan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, gadis yang sedari tadi ditunggui oleh Issei akhirnya muncul. Gadi itu memiliki oaras yang cantik. Rambutnya berwarna hitam sepinggang, wajahnya dihiasi seoasang manik ungu yang tampak begitu manis dan ramah. Ditambah lagi, dress biru langit yang gadis itu pilih semakin membuat kaki Issei lemas.

"Maaf Issei-_kun_, sudah membuatmu menunggu." Ujarnya dengan nada menyesal. Bulir-bulir keringat menghiasi beberapa titik di tubuh gadis itu. issei tau, bahwa sang pacar pasti berjalan dengan terburu-buru untuknya.

"Sama sekali tidak. Ini, minumlah." Pemuda berambut coklat itupun menyerahkan sebotol minuman teh yang dia beli beberapa saat lalu. Dia meneguk ludahnya kasar, entah mengapa dia tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang pacar. Bahkan saat dia minum airpun terlihat begitu anggun dan cantik.

"_Kawai_..."

Gadis itu nyaris tersedak saat mendengar gumaman tak sadar Issei. Pipinya kini sudah dihiasi dengan rona merah muda. Begitupula dengan Issei, pipinya bersemu merah akibat sadar akan yang dia ucapkan tadi.

"_Nee_, Yu-Yuuma-_chan_ bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke sana. Kita harus mengisi perut sebelum bersenang-senang hari ini." Usuk Issei seraya menunjuk sebuah cafe yang ada diseberang mereka. Yuuma balik menatap Issei sebelum mengangguk tanda setuju. Keduanya pun melangkah beriringan, tampak keduanya begitu canggung. Bahkan untuk sekedar memegang tangan pasangan pun mereka ragu.

Makan siang mereka berjalan seperti pasangan muda kebanyakan. Tentu saja, rona pink serta raut wajah bahagia tak pernah lepas dari wajah keduanya.

"I-Issei-_kun_." Merasa namanya dipanggil, Issei menoleh kearah kekasihnya. Rupanya, gadis itu berusaha mengusap sisa cream yang menempel di sekitar bibir pemuda itu. Sehabis mengisi perut, kedua pasangan itu melanjutkan kencan mereka ke beberapa tempat seperti **photo box**, taman bermain dan _game zone_.

**oOoOoOo**

Orang bilang, waktu akan berputar lebih cepat saat kalian bersenang-senang. Sepertinya hal itu memang benar adanya. Seperti yang Issei alami hari ini, dia tak menyangka jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Taman serta jalanan Kuoh sudah sepi, bebas dari keramaian. Dan kini, Issei dan Yuuma tengah duduk berhadapan dipinggiran sebuah air mancur.

"Nee, Issei-_kun_ boleh aku minta sesuatu?." Tanya sang gadis dengan malu-malu sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya didepan dada.

"Tentu saja, kau tinggal bilang Yuuma-_chan_." Jawab Issei setengah berteriak. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Dalam pikirannya dia menerka apa kira-kira permintaan Yuuma. Gadis itu kemudian bangkit dan berdiri didepan Issei lalu menundukan tubuhnya, sehingga kepalanya bersebelahan dengan kepala Issei. Hembusan nafas lembut itu membuat tubuh sipemuda meremang.

"Bolehkah aku _memakannu_?." Issei mengerinyit bingung mendengar kalimat ambigu itu. Entah mengapa perasaannya saat ini menjadi tidak enak. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, dia menoleh kearah Yuuma. Saat itu juga, dia tak mampu menahan teriakan ketakutannya.

"Hu-huwaaaaaa!.."

Semua rupa cantik kekasihnya sirna seketika, digantikan oleh sosok mahkluk yang memiliki rupa sangat mengerikan. Memang, tidak ada perubahaan pada tubuh pacarnya, namun tidak dengan kepalanya. Saat ini, yang dapat Issei tangkap adalah sebuah kepala seukuran ban mobil pengangkut container beroda 16. Tampak membengkak dan berlendir, terdapat dua buah garis yang saling menyilang, tampak seperti luka menganga akibat tebasan benda tajam.

"Oarghh!." Issei kembali terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba, bagian wajah yang dipisahkan oleh luka menyilang itu terbuka dengan lebar, sehingga kepala raksasa itu tampak seperti bunga besar berkelopak empat. Sayangnya, tak ada keindahan dari mulut menganga monster itu, melainkan deretan gigi tajam yang tersusun acak, serta lidah silinder yang menari-nari dengan buas.

Monster mengerikan itu mengaum dengan ganas, memuntahkan cairan kental kecoklatan yang menguarkan bau mayat yang membusuk.

"Akhhh!." Issei kembali berteriak ketakutan lalu bangkit berlari. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari bahwa sang monster mulai berlari dengan lunglai mengejarnya. Langit tak lagi menampilkan keindahan malam dengan taburan bintang. Melainkan semburat keunguan yang tampak menari-nari, seakan mengejek nasib pemuda malang itu.

Tangan bergetanya berusaha merogoh saku celananya sambil berlari, mengeluarkan _Handphone_ miliknya.

"Mu-mustahil!." Gumam Issei lirih. Padahal dirinya yakin, tak ada sudut kota Kuoh yang memiliki kualitas sinyal buruk. Namun sekarang, bukan hanya buruk lagi, Handphone miliknya saat ini sama sekali tak mendapatkan sinyal. Memupuskan haraoannya untuk memanggik bantuan dari orang lain.

Nafasnya kembali memburu saat menyadari ancaman yang kian mengkis jarak dengannya. Meski dadanya terasa nyeri, kakinya sudah lemas, Issei tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari. Dia sudah tak perduli bila esok dia tak bisa berjalan kembali, yang penting dia harus menjauh dari mahkluk yang mengejarnya.

Disetiap langkahnya, pemuda itu seakan-akan merasakan keberadaan sosok itu disediap sudut tempat yang tak disinari penerangan jalan. Meski hanya sekelebat, matanya kadangkala menangkap sosok gadis cantik yang menjadi pacarnya itu. Walaupun akal sehatnya menolak, dia sungguh yakin bahwa yang dia hadapi adalah mahkluk supranatural.

Langkahnya yang makin lama makin melambat menyiratkan bahwa Issei sudah kehilangan semua tenaganya. Dia sudah pasrah saat membiarkan dirinya jatuh berlutut dengan nafas yang mengeluarkan suara melengking. Kakinya bergetar hebat, saat dirinya bertemu pandang dengan sang kekasih yang menyongsongnya didepan.

Tak ada lagi senyum polos yang menenangkan hati. Tak ada lagi tingkah polah malu yang membuat Issei tak tahan untuk memeluknya. Tak ada lagi kehangatan dari tatapan mata bermanik keunguannya. Yang ada hanya, wajah tampa ekspresi.

"Yuuma-_chan_, kau itu apa?." Desisi Issei lirih. Cairan bening sudah terbendung di setiap sudut matanya. Pemuda malang itu menolak percaya pada kenyataan yang dia hadapi. Bahwa gadis yang dia kencani adalah mahkluk mengerikan yang tampak menginginkannya sebagai makan malam. Senyum kecut terpatri jelas dibibirnya. Takdir dia rasa begitu kejam.

***Tap, Tap, Tap***

Seakan tuli, Yuuma mengabaikan stimulus yang telinganya terima. Dia terus melangkah dengan terseok-seok, kepalanya yang sekarang tampak normal mulai membengkak lagi dan terus membesar. Lalu membentuk lagi, bunga berkelopak empat bergigi tajam yang siap mengoyak bahkan daging paling keras.

"Aku tak mau mati!." Teriak Issei tiba-tiba. Dengan susah payah, dia mulai bangkit dan kembali berlari menjauhi sang predator. Berkali-kali Issei harus tersedak oleh liurnya sendiri. Rasa penat yang sakan mencabik-cabik raganya dia tak pedulikan. Tak ada yang dapat dia lakukan selain terus memaksakan tubuhnya tampa ampun.

"Oarghh!." Dengan jelas Issei dapat menyadari bahwa jarak yang memisahkan dirimu dengan mahkluk itu tak kebih dari tinggi pohon cemara didepan rumahnya. Bahkan, dengan sangat jelas Issei mendengar suara deru nafas monster yang begitu berat dan kuat. Pikirannya bertanya-tanya, entah mengapa jarak jalan keluar begitu jauh. Seakan ada orang yang baru memindahkannya ke suatu tempat. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut, sensasinya seperti membesar lalu mengecil.

"Dimana dia!." Ujar Issei pada dirinya sendiri. Saat menoleh kebelakang, dirinya tak mendapati sosok yang sedari tadi mengejarnya. Dia celinglukan kesegala arah, guna mencari keberadaan monster itu. Namun, hal itu membuat Issei tak fokus dengan sesuatu yang menghadangnya didepan.

***Bugh!.***

Issei jatuh terjungkang saat dirinya menabrak sesuatu. Dia mendapati semburat keuunguan yang menghiasi langit juga berada didepannya. Seakan menjadi kubah yang mencegahnya pergi kebih jauh lagi.

"Si-sialan! Apa-apaan ini?!."

Raung pemuda itu sambil menggedor-gedor sesuatu yang menghalanginya itu. Keadaan kian memburuk saat monster itu sudah berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya. Mahkluk itu berjalan santai mendekati Issei yang tampak putus asa dalam usahanya. Seakan-akan menjadi seekor singa yang berhasil memojokan magnsanya dalam sebuah gua.

"Uerghhh!."

Dari jarak yang cukup dekat, Issei kembali merasakan sensasi mual yang hebat. Menatap saja sudah membuatnya kesulitan menelan ludah sendiri. Tak bisa dibayangkan, apa yang pemuda itu rasakan saat aroma mengerikan itu mengobrak-abrik penciumannya.

Kakinya sudah tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Jatuh terduduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, takut untuk menatap sosok itu.

"Hiii!."

Issei memekik ngeri saat merasakan sensasi geli pada tungkainya. Tak perlu untuk mengintip, dia yakin saat ini kakinya tengah digerayangi oleh lidah panjang itu. Bahkan dia yakin, mulut besar itu tengah menganga lebar, siap untuk menghabisinya delam sekali terkaman.

Aroma busuk dan amis yang berasal dari organ dalam sang monster meracuni udara. Membuat Issei mulai kesulitan bernafas. Semua tubuhnya tak mau lagi untuk mengikuti perintahnya. Kelelahan hebat yang dia alami membuatnya tak mampu untuk sekedar menendangkan kakinya.

Kepala besar itu mulai bergerak mundur teratur. Mempersiapkan otot rahang dan lehernya untuk hidangan utama malam ini.

"Arrrrgggggg!..."

Teriakan kesakitan itu memecah kesunyiam malam Kuoh .

***TBC***

Hallo! apakabar _Reader-san_? semoga sehat selalu. Baka-oda kembali lagi dengan fic gajenya.

Maaf bila fic ini banyak kekurangan. jangan ragu untuk _rivew_ ya, itu berharga banget buat _Author_.

Bila penasaran dengan kelanjutannya, nantikan update fic ini yo, oke sekian.

_Thanks_ buat yang udah _review_ :)*


	7. Petir Kuning

**Disclaimer: Masasi Kishimoto ~ Naruto****Ichie Ishiebumi ~ DxD**

**Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, a bit of Romance**

**Pair : Naruto x ...**

**Warning!: Gaje, Typo, non-EYD dan banyak lageh...**

**~oOo~**

***POV***

"Apa-apaan ini?."

Aku kehabisan kata-kata saat ini. Yah, menyedihkan untuk berkata begitu saat menyadari bahwa dirimu seorang indigo yang terbiasa berhubungan hal-hal diluar nalar. Tapi, apa-apaan benda ungu ini?.

Berkali-kali aku mengetuk-ngetuknya dengan tanganku. Aku yakin, benda ini 100 persen padat, tapi...

Tampak bergerak-gerak seperti disinari oleh proyektok. Tampak terbuat dari cahaya yang tipis, namun sangat keras. Sebelumnya, aku pergi untuk jogging sebentar, melepas stress seperti kebanyakan remaja lainnya. Sore hari merupakan waktu terbaik untuk keluar rumah, dimana udara Kuoh sedang dalam kondisi terbaiknya.

Seperti seorang Indigo pada umumnya, kegiatanku selalu dihiasi dengan penampakan arwah-arwah penasaran. Beberapa dari mereka akan selalu mengikutiku setelah pertemuan pertama. Tentu saja aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Sepanjang hidupku hingga sekarang, belum satu kalipun aku menerima gangguan fisik dari 'mereka'. Jadi, aku akan bertindak seolah tak melihat mereka.

Tapi, lupakan semua hal tak penting itu. Aku kembali harus memikirkan cara untuk pergi dari sini. Pasalnya, benda ungu ini menghalangi jalanku. Sejauh mata memandang, taman ini seakan dilingkupi benda ini, seperti sebuah kekkai yang menghalangi daya hancur sebuah pertempuran sehingga dampak tak sampai hingga keluar. Begitulah kira-kira bila aku mengaitkannnya dengan anime.

"Bahkan _Handphone_ juga? Sempurna!."

Cukup sudah! Aku berheen- ah sial!. Aku harus menguasai diriku. Aku masih membutuhkan tanganku, bisa remuk keduanya bila memaksa memukul benda aneh ini. Sekali lagi, mondar-mandir tak karuan kembali kulakukan. Dengan keras, kupaksa otakku untuk mengorek-orek informasi yang sekiranya penting dan berguna.

"Ah sudahlah!."

Berfikir memang tidak cocok untukku. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain memutar arah dan berharap ada jalan keluar.

"_Hu-huwaaaaaa_!..."

Aku terkejut mendengar suara itu. Terdengar begitu ketakutan. Arahnya tak jauh dari sini. Aku bergegas untuk mencari sumber suara tadi, perasaanku mendadak tidak enak. Dari balik pohon, sekawanan burung gagak terbang saling mengejar. Pertanda kematian yang jelas.

***POV End***

Derap langkah kaki Naruto memecah keheningan malam. Rasa penasaran yang dia rasakan mendorongnya untuk berlari kencang. Dirinya merasa cukup mengenal suara teriakan itu.

Beberapa detik telah berlalu sejak teriakan itu terdengar. Naruto tak mendengar suara lain selain serangga malam dan langkahnya sendiri. Tubuhnya sudah melembab akibat berlari sembari memanggul tas punggungnya.

Dalam hatinya, pemuda itu berharap bahwa dirinya belum terlambat.

**~oOo~**

"A-apa itu!." Gumamnya tampa sadar. Benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi, inilah hal paling mengerikan yang pernah Naruto saksikan seumur hidupnya. Pemuda itu menambah kecepatan larinya saat mendapati pemuda yang dia kenali sebagai Issei tengah meringkuk, menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan saat...

Monster dengan kepala seperti bunga rafflesia arnoldy melilit kakinya dengan sesuatu yang Naruto yakini sebagai sebuah lidah, lidah silinder yang amat panjang. Dia tak mendengar apapun dari bibir pemuda itu, Issei meringkuk dalam diam dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

Dia membuka jemarinya lebar-lebar, berusaha meraih tubuh Issei ketika sang monster mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerkamnya. Perutnya yang kosong terasa diaduk ketika aroma teramat busuk menghujam penciumannya. Semua itu tak dia pedulikan, persetan dengan perutnya! Temannya nyaris mati saat ini.

"Arrrrgggggg!..."

**~oOo~**

Tubuh Issei terhentak-hentak amat kuat. Dia merasakan sendiri, beberapa gigi tajam yang menembus sepatunya, memberikan luka lumayan dalam pada permukaan kulitnya. Tunggu! Dia sangat yakin, seharusnya gigitan itu tepat menghujam kepalanya, tapi...

"Kau tak apa?."

Dia Tersentak, seharusnya dirinya menyadari. Sepasang tangan yang menarik bahunya sedetik sebelum gigitan itu melukai kakinya. Issei menoleh cepat, bahkan dia sendiri mendengarkan bahwa lehernya bergemeletuk.

"Naruto!."

Cengiran khas teman sebangkunya menyambut ramah. Lidahnya kelu sesaat, perasaan lega segera menghapus nyeri pada kakinya. Namun, cengiran ramah itu segera luntur tatkala menyadari, bahwa sang predator telah siap melancarkan serangan berikutnya. Kedua pemuda itu cukup yakin, bahwa monster itu sedang marah pada mereka. Yah, penyelamatan yang Naruto lakukan tentu saja mengganggu makan malamnya.

"Ayo pergi!." Teriak Naruto cepat. Keduanya pun bangkit seraya mengambil ancang-ancang berlari.

***Brugh!.***

"Ahkk! Sial!."

Sayangnya, luka Issei cukup dalam. Dirinya tak mampu menahan nyeri saat kakinya menapaki tanah. Pemuda itu jatuh terlutut dengan wajah meringis. Naruto terkesiap saat melihat raut kesakitan Issei hilang, menjadi wajah yang dipenuhi keputusasaan.

"Pergilah Naruto! Jangan hiraukan aku!.."

Naruto tak lekas menjawab, melainkan berjalan cepat mendekati Issei yang tersenyum padanya. Tangan kekarnya menarik kasar leher kemeja yang Issei kenakan. Raut kemarahan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Saat itu pula, Issei kehilangan keberanian untuk mengadu pandang dengan sepasang safir Naruto.

"Kau akan selamat. Cukup diam dan jangan melawan." Ujar Naruto dingin lalu mengangkat tubuh Issei yang lebih kecil darinya diatas pundaknya. Issei kehilangan kata-kata tuk menguntaikan yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Hanya saja, dia berfikir bahwa dirinya siap mati kapan saja bila itu untuk Naruto, sahabatnya.

"Uurryaaaa!."

Naruto berteriak garang ketika mulai berlari dengan Issei diatas bahunya. Entah darimana, dia merasa bahwa saat ini ada sebuah dorongan ajaib yang memberinya kekuatan berlipat-lipat. Tak ada rasa berat ketika memaksakan kakinya melangkah, semuanya terasa begitu ringan dan kokoh.

Begitupula dengan Issei. Entah halusinasi karna terlalu lelah atau memang kenyataan. Dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang meluap-luap dari pemuda ini. Terasa begitu hangat, dingin yang sedari tadi seakan menusuk tulang sirna begitu saja.

'Naruto, bersinar.'

**~oOo~**

***Grayfia's House***

***Tok! Tok! Tok!***

"Tunggu sebentar."

Grayfia berlari kecil dari dapur untuk menuju pintu. Acara memasaknya harus terganggu oleh suara ketukan yang mengisyaratkan akan kedatangan tamu. Gadis itu memutar kunci lalu menarik knop pintunya.

"_Ano_? Apa saya mengenal anda _Ojou_-_chan_?."

Dihadapannya saat ini tengah berdiri seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan. Matanya berwarna lavender nyaris tampa pupil. Ah, dia teringat dengan salah satu mahasiswa kenalannya yang bernama Hyuuga Neji. Keduanya begitu familiar.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu a-anda, saya Hyuuga Hi-Hinata. Teman Naruto-_san_."

Tepat sekali, gadis ini memang anggota keluarga Hyuuga seperti perkiraannya. Lupakan soal itu, Grayfia pun mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk masuk kedalam rumah dengan "Silahkan Hyuuga-_san_. Diluar dingin.". Hinata memandang tertarik interior rumah itu, minimalis namun indah.

" Duduklah sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan minuman."

"Ti-tidak Usah _Nee_-_san_. Saya hanya i-ingin bertemu Naruto-_san_ sebentar." Ucap gadis itu sambil menggeleng pelan. Grayfia cukup heran dengan cara bicara gadis ini, apakah dia begitu seram hingga membuatnya begitu gugup dan tergagap.

"Ano, maaf Hyuuga-_san_. Naruto-chan masih belum pulang. Dia bilang akan jogging sebentar, tapi sampai sekarang belum pulang juga." Jelas Grafia dengan menghela nafas diakhiri kalimatnya. Hinata tampak meraba pelan dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak tidak enak.

"Ma-maaf Nee-_san_, ta-tapi apa tidak sebaiknya k-kita mencari Naruto-_san_?."

***Deg!.***

Grayfia meraba dadanya yang mendadak nyeri. Keheningan terjadi diantara kedua gadis itu. Pikirannya menerawang jauh kearah pemuda pirang yang menjadi adik angkatnya itu. Betapa bodoh dirinya, mengapa baru sekarang ketakutan ini muncul?.

Memang, sedari tadi. Grayfia sudah mengirim beberapa pesan agar pemuda itu pulang. Dia juga sudah berkali-kali mencoba menelfonnya. Tapi setiap pesan yang dia kirimkan seolah tak digubris. Semua panggilan yang dia lakukan juga tak diangkat.

Seharusnya dia sudah menyadari ini. Dia telah hidup lama dengan Naruto kan? Entah bisikan dari mana. Dia begitu yakin tentang adanya suatu bahaya yang tengah menimpa Naruto. Kekinya mendadak lemas, begitupula tangannya yang mendadak kehilangan kekuatannya. Dalam sekali tarikan nafas, Grayfia melepas apron yang dia kenakan lalu berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Terimakasih Hyuuga-_san_, tapi kita harus cepat!."

Itu yang terdengar sebelum kedua gadis itu mulai bergerak cepat. Ketempat yang keduanya yakini sebagai tempat Naruto saat ini. Taman Umum Kuoh.

**~oOo~**

"Issei! Apa dia masih mengejar?."

Pemuda yang tengah Naruto panggul menjawab cepat dengan "Tidak.". Saat ini, kedua pemuda itu sudah berada di ujung lain taman Kuoh. Bahkan mereka juga telah mencapai penghalang ungu lain. Sedari tadi, Naruto terus berlari tampa arah. Yang terpenting adalah lari sejauh mungkin.

"Turunkan aku Naruto, aku sudah baikan."

"Kau yakin?."

"Tentu!."

Naruto pun menurunkan Issei dari tubuhnya. Dia memandang dengan teliti setip sudut tubuh Issei untuk memastikan bahwa dia tak memiliki luka lain. Tentu saja, itu mengundang kesalahpahaman pada Issei.

"Woy! Jangan-jangan kau _gay_ ya!." Teriak Issei dengan wajah ngeri sambil berusaha menutupi tubuh dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sembarangan! Aku masih Normal tauk! Dan lagi, jika aku _gay_. Aku tak akan mau mendekati _Uke_ mesum sepertimu." Balas Naruto dibarengi dengan raut wajahnya yang angkuh. Tak lupa kedua tangan yang terlipat didada semakin menambah kekesalan pada diri Issei.

"_Uke_? Kau bilang _Uke_?! Kurang ajar kau nanas busuk!." Teriak Issei tak kalah sengit. Perempatan sudah tercetak dengan jelas diwajahnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil nanas busuk ? _Ero-ga-._"

***Deg!***

"W-woy! Kau kenapa." Issei mengerinyit heran melihat tingkah Naruto. Beberapa detik lalu dia masih bertingkah biasa sambil berteriak padanya. Tapi, mendadak dia bungkam dengan wajah yang tampak terkejut bukan main.

"Issei, Lari!." Seru Naruto tiba-tiba. Tentu saja itu mengundang kepanikan dalam diri Issei. Bahkan dirinya nyaris tersandung akibat terpaksa berlari dengan spontan tampa adanya persiapan. Dengan penasaran, dirinya pun menoleh kebelakang.

"_What the_!." Teriak Issei dengan keras. Bagaimana tidak, sebuah bunga bangkai raksasa tau-tau sudah mengejarnya entah dari kapan. Ketenangan yang sempat dia rasakam sirna seketika dalam kepanikan.

"Issei!." Diapun menoleh kearah Naruto yang memanggilnya sambil terus berlari kencang. Keadaanya tak berbeda jauh dengan Issei, dia juga terlihat begitu tegang dan sesekali menerawang langit.

"Yaa!." Jawab pemuda itu seadanya. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk berkata lebih dari itu. Saat ini, semua titik fokusnya sedang terpecah akibat berlari sambil menahan nyeri pada kakinya, akibat gigitan monster yang saat ini tengah mengejar.

"Aku ingat! ***Hosh*** Issei kau pergilah menuju pos penjaga! Kalau tidak salah ***Hosh*** disana ada beberapa senjata! Kita tak bisa terus seperti ini.***Hosh***"

"Aku mengerti! Bertahanlah!." Issei pun menyetujui ide itu. Meski berat, dia juga tahu bahwa hanya masalah waktu sebelum mereka akan dimangsa bila terus berlari seperti ini. Tak ada jalan lain selain bertarung, setidaknya mahkluk itu harus mengalami kerugian meskipun keduanya harus mati.

Mereka berdua mengangguk serempak, sebelum Naruto dengan gerakan lincah memutar badannya, menghadang sang monster yang berlari seperti orang gila. Issei sekalipun tak menoleh kearah belakang, dia harus lari secepatnya.

Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas ringan. Dia memejam sesaat, sebelum pandangan matanya menajam. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang ringan sebelum menolak tanah dan meluncur dengan sangat cepat. Hendak berguling disamping monster itu.

"Oarghh!"

"Arghhh! Lepaskan mahkluk jelek!."

Namun sungguh disayangkan, adegan yang seharusnya penuh aksi itu malah berakhir dengan erangan panik. Bukannya berhasil berakrobat dengan sempurna, Naruto malah nyaris mati akibat kepalanya disambar dengan tak kalah cepat. Untung saja, hanya tas yang dipunggung Naruto saja yang harus terkoyak-koyak. Tapi sialnya, Naruto malah tersangkut ditaring mahluk mengerikan itu. Dia terayun kesana-kemari sambil terus mengerang kesakitan.

Sesekali dia merasakan sakit saat monster itu menggerakan rahangnya dengan kuat. Taring panjang itu telah berkali-kali menoreh luka dipunggung Naruto. Sepertinya mahkluk itu menaruh dendam oada Naruto.

***Pats!***

Untung saja, tali tas itu putus sehingga Naruto dapat meloloskan diri. Dalam hatinya dia mengutuk perbuatan nekatnya tadi. Sekali lagi dia melakukan itu, mungkin saja daging punggungnya akan lepas.

Dia memandang ngeri nasib tas punggungnya itu. Bentuknya sudah tak karuan lagi akibat kunyahan empat buah rahang yang menggila. Semua isi dari benda itu tercecer manis dipermukaan batu paving taman.

Sekarang dia harus putar otak. Matanya menyelidik kesegala arah, untuk mencari barang yang mungkin bisa membantunya bertahan hidup. Sial! Hanya ada angin disekitarnya. Kesimpulannya cukup mudah, dia harus berlari sekarang.

"Whoaa!."

Kembali, berkat refleknya lagi, Naruto berhasil menghindari tubrukan mahkluk itu dengan berguling kesamping. Namun sayangnya, gerakan yang kurang sempurna itu malah membuatnya jatuh tertelungkup. Beberapa lecet tercetak, terutama pada persendiannya.

"Bunga bangkai sialan!."

Naruto mengerang marah sambil menggebrak tanah. Sebenarnya yang dia hadapi ini mahkluk jenis apa?. Dengan cukup kesulitan, Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit. Dia tak mau lengah lagi, terlalu berbahaya. Begitupula dengan sang monster yang menggeram marah, merasa kesal karna serangannya berhasi Naruto hindari.

***Drap! Drap! Drap***

Monster itu kembali berlari menerjang Naruto dengan kecepatan yang tak pernah mengalami penurunan sejak tadi. Naruto menyadari satu hal, kaki mahkluk itu tampak mengalami pembengkokan, dan semakin bertambah parah disetiap langkahnya.

Pemuda itu menerka bahwa, kaki mahkluk itu tak benar-benar mampu untuk menyongsong bobot serta tenaga dari mahkluk itu sendiri. Dia sedikit agak lega, apabila kaki itu sudah patah, dia pasti bisa selamat darinya.

Jarak antara kedunya sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Naruto sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berguling kagi kesamping namun...

"Whoooa! Arggg!."

***Brughh!.***

Sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. Naruto tak pernah menyangka bahwa lidah mahkluk itu berhasil menangkapnya. Dengan sangat keras, punggung Naruto mengalami benturan dengan kerasnya pohon perindang.

"Ohok! Ohok!."

Dia terbatuk lemah sambil tangannya mencengkram rumput disekelilingnya. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat saat detak jantungnya menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang sesakan dada. Sepertinya, benturan tadi memberikan trauma yang lumayan pada organ dalam Naruto.

Naruto memandang ngeri tubrukan yang sebentar lagi menghujamnya. Untung saja, pohon tadi dapat dia gunakan sebagai tumpuan. Sehingga Naruto sekali lagi dapat berguling disamping. Pohon yang menjadi tempat mendarat kepala raksasa itu tampak bergetar dengan kuat. Itu cukup untuk meyakinkan seberapa berbahaya serangan itu.

"Naruto! Tangkap!."

Secercah harapan terasa menghidupkan lagi keberanian Naruto. Dengan sigap, dirinya menangkap sebuah pemukul _baseball_ yang Issei lemparkan. Naruto mengayunkan senjatanya berkali-kali sebelum memasang kuda-kuda dan menyeringai. Begitupula Issei yang telah berdiri gagah disamping Naruto dengan kapak merah pemadam kebakaran yang sudah pasti tajam.

"_Yosha_!!." Teriak Naruto sebelum langsung melesat dengan pemukul baseball yang sudah siap berayun. Tak mau kalah, Issei menyusul dibelakang Naruto dengan kapak yang siap membelah daging.

Naruto berlari cepat secara zigzag, membuat sang monster terfokus hanya padanya. Sesekali Naruto meloncat kearah samping untuk menghindari cambukan lidah panjang itu. Hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Issei, melihat lawan kehilangan fokus akan dirinya, Issei berlari cepat kearah belakang tubuh sang monster.

"Heaaaa!."

Dengan sekuat tenaga, pemuda berambut coklat itu mengayunkan kapaknya dengan kepala raksasa itu sebagai sasarannya. Ayunan itu bahkan menimbulkan suara mendesing akibat pergesekan dengan udara.

***Srak!***

"Hiiii!."

Genggamannya pada kapak itu terlepas akibat terpental. Issei tak sanggup mrnahan keterkejutannya, tubuh mahkluk itu luar biasa keras. Bahkan ayunan penuh tenaga Issei tak meninggalkan lecet sedikitpun.

Sang monster menoleh dengan marah kearah Issei yang terduduk akibat tak mampu menjaga keseimbangan saat dipentalkan monster itu. Kapak merahnya tergeletak bebrapa meter darinya.

"Ghaak! Le-lepaskan! S-sakit!."

Lidah panjang dan basah itu melilit leher Issei lalu mengangkatnya, hingga kaki sang pemuda tak lagi menyentuh bumi. Issei menggelpar panik saat merasakan nafasnya kian menipis. Lilitan itu terasa begitu kuat, tinggal masalah waktu sebelum tulang leher Issei remuk dan hancur.

"Lepaskan dia!."

***Buagh!.***

Naruto menghantamkan pemukulnya pada lutut monster itu. Tentu saja, kaki yang masih berupa kaki manusia itu patah. Tubuh sang monser roboh seketika, sehingga lilitannya pada leher Issei terlepas. Issei jatuh berlutut sambil meraba lehernya.

"Cepat bangun! Serang kakinya!." Teriak Naruto sambil melemparkan pemukul baseball itu pada Issei. Dengan cekatan, Issei menangkap benda yang Naruto lemparkan, lalu bangkit dan mulai berlari mengelilingi sang monster.

Monster itu mencoba bangkit, namun cidera pada kakinya membuatnya kembali tumbang sambil menggeram dan menggeliat-geliat. Issei memandang jijik 'pemandangan didepannya. Permukaan batu paving itu sudah dipenuhi oleh lendir kental berwarna kecoklatan. Dalam hatinya, dia merasa benci karna sempat mengencani monster itu.

"Awas!."

***Duakh!***

"Arghh!."

Tubuh Issei terpental jauh akibat cambukan dari lidah panjang itu. Pemuda itu melesat cepat sebelum berhenti saat tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan Naruto. Keduanya meringkuk kesakitan sambil sesekali memuntahkan darah segar. Issei sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang, Naruto melihat pakaian yang Issei kenakan sudah robek akibat cambukan tadi. Menunjukan luka lebam yang membiru. Sayangnya, kondisi yang dirinya derita tak kalah mengenaskan. Kepala bagian belakangnnya dibasahi oleh darah, begitupula beberapa bagian tubuhnya dipenuhi luka-luka dengan berbagai ukuran.

"S-sialan..."

Hanya gumaman lirih itu yang mampu Naruto suarakan. Dia tak mampu lagi untuk melawan. Dirinya sudah pasrah saat lidah sang monster mulai melilit tubuhnya, mendekatkan tubuh pemuda itu kearah empat buah rahang yang menganga lebar.

Hembusan nafas kuat itu sesekali menerbangkan rambut Naruto. Udara lembab bersentuhan langsung dengan permukaan kulitnya. Saat ini Naruto tengah merinding hebat. Gigi tajam sang monster tampak berkilat tajam, siap menghancurkan tubuhnya hingga lumat.

***Whush!***

Tiba-tiba udara bertekanan tinggi meledak dari tubuh Naruto. Semua yang ada dalam radius sepuluh meter terhempas tampa terkecuali. Termasuk tubuh yang monster itu sendiri. Bebatuan kecil serta debu mulai berterbangan dan terbang disekitar tubuh Naruto.

"_**Kaum kotor berumah senja...**_"

Suara itu terdengar begitu menakutkan. Suara yang bagaikan syair yang diucapkan oleh banyak orang. Pria, wanita, tua, muda, senang, sedih, itu semua menyatu dalam sebuah sinfoni kematian yang pemuda itu untaikan.

"_**Menolak tunduk berpegang kesetaraan...**_"

Disetiap langkah kakinya yang menimbulkan retak. Disetiap deru nafasnya yang menerbangkan daun gugur. Pemuda itu tertunduk, membiarkan surai kuningnya menutupi raut wajah.

"_**Gagah menelan matahari, maka biarlah...**_"

Kekkai keuunguan yang menutupi langit pecah berhamburan bagaikan kaca. Petir bergemuruh memecah langit, angin bertiup kencang membunyikan gemelutuk pohon tua. Semuanya berguguran menyentuh debu yang berserakan ditanah.

"_**Sang kilat kuning menghakimimu!**_."

Wajah pemuda itu mendongak. Menunjukan ekspresi kosong dengan wata bersinar putih tampa pupil. Udara kian terasa berat rikala awan dilangit mulai berputar membentuk badai, memaksa semua insan yang ada di Kuoh untuk melihat langit, mengaggumi kengerian yang memenuhi angkasa.

***Duaaaarr!.***

Petir kuning meliuk dan menukik menghujam bumi, dengan sang monster mengerikan itu sebagai sasarannya. Tak ada teriakan, tak ada erangan, tak ada bekas dari korban sang amukan langit. Hanya ada Issei dan Naruto yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan diselimuti awan debu tebal.

**~oOo~**

"_Yare_, _yare_... Sepertinya waktu malasku sudah berakhir. _Huft_, ayo Vali!." Seorang pria yang tengah menegak minuman keras bangkit dari sofanya dengan malas. Tak jauh darinya, pemuda berambut perak tengah bersandar pada pintu sambil melipat tangannya.

Pemuda itu mengikuti langkah pria itu untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Berjalan pelan sebelum keduanya sirna ditelan kegelapan.

**~oOo~**

***Klack!.***

"Akhirnya."

Desahan kenikmatan lepas dari bibir merah sosok yang sedang tersalib itu. Bukan tampa sebab, desahan itu keluar tatkala tangan kanannya yang semula masih terpaku pada salib itu sudah terlepas bersamaan dengan munculnya petir keemasan.

Kini, dirnya dapat dengan leluasa memankan kelima jari lentiknya. Sinar rembulan dengan telak menerangi sosok itu. Bagaikan kilat lampu teater yang terfokus pada sang protagonis.

Rambut putih panjang hingga menyentuh lantai, kulit putih pucat, wajah indah yang oriental namun tampak begitu bengis. Kulitnya yang biasanya selalu dipenuhi bekas cambukan kini nampak bersih tampa satupun noda. Namun yang paling mengerikan, sebuah mata yang perlahan terbuka pada dahi wanita itu, memancarkan cahaya kemerahan yang serasa menyakiti mata. Begitu kontras dengan sepasang iris lavender pucat yang tampak begitu tajam.

"_Saa_, tak lama lagi... Aku akan terbebas." Ucapnya diiringi dengan seringai menakutkan.

**~oOo~**

***A Moment Before The Golden* *Lightning***

"Disana!."

Hinata berseru sambil menunjuk kesuatu arah. Tentu saja, Grafia hanya bisa mempercayai pandangan gadis didepannya itu. Gadis itu sebelumnya berkata bahwa dirinya melihat sebuah kubah aneh berwana ungu yang menutupi sebagian taman Kuoh. Dan sayangnya, hanya Hinata sajalah yang dapat menyaksikan fenonmena itu.

***Jduaar! Jduar!***

***Pyar!.***

Dari jauh Grayfia hanya dapat menyaksikan badai petir yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dan seakan menyambar sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Berbeda dengan Grayfia, Hinata dapat menyaksikan dengan jelas kubah itu hancur berkeping-keping akibat petir yang mengamuk.

Kekawhatiran keduanya semakin bertambah saat kejadia mengerikan kembali terjadi. Angin seketika bertiup sangat kencang, bergerak berputar dan terbang menuju awan. Awan badai yang semula tampak begitu tebal, kini mulai berputar spiral mengikuti pergerakan angin.

Kedua gadis itu merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Mungkin ini akan jadi moment yang akan selalu mereka ingat. Mereka membeku sambil menatap langit, mereka bergetar dengan seluruh tubuh dibasahi keringat dingin.

***Duaaaarr!.***

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu melotot kaget. Sebuah kilatan petir keemasan tiba-tiba muncul dan menyambar tanah.

"**Naruto**!."

Teriak kedunya sebelum berlari cepat menuju tempat yang menjadi area sambaran petir itu. Dalam hatinya, mereka selalu memanjatkan doa agar si pemuda pirang yang mereka yakini berada disana baik-baik saja. Air mata berlinang seiring derap langkah yang menepak tanah.

***TBC***

_Hallo_ _Reader_-_san_, gimana kabar? sehat kan? Baka-Oda kembali dengn fic _gaje_-nya.

Nah, bagi yang penasaran dengan Sang monster bunga bangkai, sisalib, Azazel x Vali dan misteri lainnya, nantikan kelanjutan fic ini yo...

Author ini mengharapkan uluran tangan lewat review yang membangun.

Okey, segitu yo.

Baka-Oda _Ciaoow_!.


	8. Reveal

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

**Ichie Ishibumi (DXD)**

**Genre: Supranatural, Adventure, a bit of Roamnce and Action**

**Pair: Naruto x ...**

**Warning: Gaje, Typo, Non-EYD, Banyak lagehh...**

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

"Akeno!."

Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali aku dibangunkan oleh mimpi ini. Senyum manisnya saat terpejam dalam pelukanku. Bahkan kehangatan darah yang mengucur dari dadanya tersa begitu nyata. Aku mengurut keningku dengan frustasi.

Dahiku mengerinyit heran saat melihat jam wekker yang tertata manis dimejaku. Dia masih menunjukan pukul 10:28 malam. Aku teringat, tadi langsung tertidur setibanya dirumah. Bahkan aku masih mengenakan seragam sekolahku yang dibasahi keringat.

Langit dibalik jendelaku tampak begitu mendung. Padahal aku yakin, laporan cuaca yang aku saksikan tadi pagi mengatakan bahwa malam ini langit terang berbintang. Yah memang sih, hal seperti itu memang bukan hal yang dapat diperediksi dengan akurat.

_Ah_, tenggorokanku kering.

Meskipun dengan sedikit ling-lung, aku memaksakan kakiku untuk berjalan menuju dapur. Aku penasaran, entah kemana perginya Ayame-_nee_, pelayanku itu. Dari tangga aku dapat melihat, dimeja makan beberapa buah penutup makanan dari logam dengan ukuran yang beragam. Sepertinya mereka tak mampu membangunkanku untuk makan malam.

Memang, kebiasaanku agak merepotkan. Mengunci pintu saat ingin sendiri, lalu tampa sadar terlelap. Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf pada Ayame-_nee_ nanti.

"Badai..."

Cuaca malam ini semakin buruk. Petir bergemuruh membuat kaca rumahku bergetar pelan. Namun, hujan tak menunjukan tanda akan jatuh. Dari jendela ini juga, aku dapat melihat para penjaga dan pegawai rumah berkumpul dihalaman sambil memandangi langit.

Sesekali juga aku mendengar mereka berseru 'Langit mengamuk!.' dan sebagainya. Akupun terdorong oleh rasa penasaran untuk kembali menatap langit.

***Duaaaarr!.***

Aku terhenyak kaget ketika sekelebat kilat kuning yang membentur tanah, menimbulkan suara dentuman yang memekakan telinga. Untuk sejenak, kurasakan debuman jantungku semakin cepat akibat shok. Perasaan merinding menggerayangi tubuhku, memberikan sensasi desiran yang aneh di area tengkuk.

"Naruto-_kun_..."

Entah kenapa, pikiranku serasa melayang kearah pemuda pirang yang seminggu ini menjadi teman makan siangku. Pemuda Indigo yang berkali-kali nyaris mati akibat serangan mahkluk yang dia panggil sebagai _Youkai_.

Perutku mendadak mual saat ingatan tentang mahkluk tampa kaki dengan sabitnya hinggap di otaku. Saat itu, benda tajam yang tergeletak itu seakan memanggilku untuk meraihnya. Anehnya, semua keraguanku hilang seketika saat sabit besar itu berada ditanganku. Lalu, ah aku benci mengingatnya.

Tapi...

Lamunanku terpecah. Instingku merasakan adanya sesuatu yang mengawasiku sedari tadi. Meski ragu, aku paksakan untuk menoleh kearah sudut ruangan yang tak mendapat pencahayaan bagus. Aku sedikit mengerinyit untuk menfokuskan otot pengelihatanku, samar-samar aku melihat sosok yang tiap detik rupanya kian jelas.

'Dia...'

Sosok dengan rambut hitam tergerai tampak menunduk disana. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh untaian surai hitam gelap yang terlihat kusut. Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah bergaya _Sailor_, persis seperti seragam sekolahku, namun dengan sebuah noda darah didada kirinya.

Aku terperanjak kaget sebelum melangkah mundur dengan tergesa. Bahkan tampa aku sadari, punggungku terasa cukup nyeri akibat berbenturan dengan bingkai jendela. Rasa takut seketika mengusai diriku, meskipun dia belum menunjukan gerak-geriknya. Tapi tunggu, noda darah didada kirinya?.

Jangan-jangan...

"A-a-keno..."

***POV End***

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

***Kuoh Garden***

"_Yare_~_Yare_, sepertinya pemuda kita ini sedang sekarat." Pria yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam tengah memandang iba dua orang pemuda yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Sesekali dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya untuk menghalau debu yang coba menempel dirambutnya yang unik, sedikit pirang dibagian depan lalu hitam keseluruhan. Azazel namanya.

Tangan kirinya terselip manis dalam saku celana hitam panjang yang dia kenakan. Dengan langkah pelan, dirinya mendekati kedua tubuh itu, lalu berjongkok didepannya. Sejenak, dia menoleh kearah pemuda berambut putih dibelakangnya.

"Vali, bantu aku membawa bocah-bocah ini."

Pemuda itu sedikit mendengus, sebelum melangkah malas mendekati orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Tampa banyak bicara, Vali mengangkat tubuh Issei layaknya sekarung beras diatas pundaknya. Berbeda dengan Vali, Azazel malah memperlakukan Naruto seperti sebuah tas jinjing.

"Tunggu!."

Kedua lelaki itu menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapakah yang meneriaki mereka. Rupanya Grayfia dan Hinata yang melakukannya. Kedua gadis itu nampak berlari tergesa-gesa untuk mengejar mereka berdua. Kedua gadis itu kelihatan begitu berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto-_chan_?!." Ujar Grayfia dengan curiga. Wajar saja bila dia merasa begitu. Pasalnya, adik angkat kesayangannya itu tengah diperlakukan tidak layak, apalagi dengan kondisi penuh luka dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Sabar dulu _Ginkaku_-_chan_, aku tak melakukan hal aneh pada adikmu ini." Grayfia berkedut dengan kesal mendengar kalimat bernada menyebalkan yang Azazel ucapkan. Apa-apaan itu, _Ginkaku_-_chan_? Dia bahkan ingin meludahi gaya rambut norak pria itu. Dan lagi, kenapa pria aneh itu tau tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto?.

"Turunkan Naruto-_san_!, atau aku akan telfon polisi sekarang!." Kali ini Hinata yang memberikan ancaman pada Azazel. Ditangannya, dia tengah menondongkan _Handphone_ miliknya. Azazel malah menunjukan seringaian.

"Hahahaha, santai saja _Ojou_-_sama_. Aku tak akan mencelakai pacarmu. Wajarnya kalian berterimakasih padaku." Hinata mendadak tersipu malu, sedangkan Grayfia malah semakin kesal. Kedua gadis itupun melangkah semakin dekat dengan Azazel dan Vali.

"Berterimakasih?."

"Tentu, tampa bantuanku, mungkin dua bocah ini akan jadi makanan burung bangkai." Ujarnya dengan percaya diri sambil memainkan jarinya seperti orang berpidato. Vali hanya membuang muka melihat tingkah Azazel. "Ah, maaf. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Azazel..."

***Bats!***

"Mu-mustahil!." Kedua gadis itu melangkah mundur dengan takut saat melihat sepasang sayap merpati mencuat dari punggung kekar Azazel. Begitu juga dengan sayap kelelawar yang muncul dari punggung Vali. Udara serentak menjadi berat, kedua gadia itu tampak kesulitan bernafas.

"...Pelindung sekaligus guru masa depan dari Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto-_sama_."

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

Dua orang gadis tengah duduk menghadap sebuah ranjang bersprei putih. Dimana seorang pemuda pirang terlelap damai diatasnya dengan banyak sekali lilitan perban. Tak jauh dari sana, seorang pemuda berambut coklat tengah memandangi remaja yang sedang terlelap itu dengan serius. Tak ada satupun yang mencoba memecah Keheningan selain suara jarum jam yang terus bergerak teratur.

"_Nee_, Issei-_san_. Bisa kau ceritakan kenapa Naruto-_chan_ bisa seperti ini?." Tanya Grayfia akhirnya. Pemuda bernama Issei nampak terdiam sejenak sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya sembari meraba lilitan perban didadanya.

"Saat itu, tiba-tiba mahkluk mengerikan muncul dan langsung menyerangku. Jika saja Naruto tak datang, mungkin aku sudah mati" Issei menjawab lirih saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Grayfia. Issei sadar, penjelasannya itu kedengaran gila, namun memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

"Mahkluk? Maksudmu?."

***Kriet***

"Mereka disebut _Youkai_. Aku kira kalian berdua mengetahui tentang hal itu bukan? Grayfia Lucifuge, Hinata Hyuuga." Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampakan Azazel yang mengenakan Kimono berwarna biru pucat."Sejujurnya aku penasaran, mengapa mereka menyerang orang biasa seperti dirimu. Bisa kau jelaskan, Hyoudo?."

Pemuda itu tampak kebingungan harus memberikan penjelasan seperti apa. Lantas si pemuda menggeleng sebagai bukti ketidaktahuannya. Azazel menghela nafas malas melihat reaksi Issei.

"Intinya begini, aku ingin kau menjelaskan tentang sesuatu yang kau miliki. Sesuatu yang kiranya menjadi magnet bagi mahkluk-mahkluk itu." Issei terbengong mendengarnya. Dia sama sekali tak memahami arah pembicaraan pria nyentrik itu.

"_Haah_,... Dari reaksimu itu, dapat kusimpulkan bahwa, kau hanya manusia biasa yang kebetulan apes." Ujar Azazel pasrah sambil melangkah dan menduduki salah satu tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Tangannya meraih sebuah apel hijau dari keranjang yang ada dimeja, lalu memainkannya sebentar sebelum menggigitnya.

"Bila seperti itu, apakah anda tau penyebab serangan _Youkai_?." Azazel melirik sejenak Grayfia yang baru selesai mengucapkan pertanyaannya. Dia melemparkan apel itu keduara dan menangkapnya kembali sebelum memberikan gigitan sekali lagi.

"Itu tergantung pelaku dan korbannya. Ambil contoh saja, seperti bocah kuning itu. Dia memgalami serangan _Youkai_ akibat jati dirnya sebagai keturunan keluarga utama Namikaze. Dia harus membiasakan diri dengan intensitas kemunculan mahkluk itu yang terus meningkat." Mereka semua memandang penasaran kearah Azazel. Memangnya ada apa dengan Namikaze? Terutama untuk Hinata, dia mengtahui bahwa marga Naruto adalah Uzumaki, bukan Namikaze.

"Sepertinya kalian belum mengetahui tentang bocah kuning itu ataupun Namikaze dan lainnya. Singkat saja, Namikaze adalah keluarga yang menjadi penjaga kuil Kitsune di Kyoto sejak berabad-abad lalu. Sampai kira-kira 400 tahun lalu. Banyak hal yang terjadi antara _Youkai_ dan manusia saat itu... Lalu _voila_, leluhur bocah itu menyegel para Youkai dalam sebuah batu. Mengurung mereka dengan dendam dan membara. Menunggu waktu untuk keluar dan membalas dendam pada penerus klan Namikaze dan manusia tentunya. Dan sialnya lagi, Naruto adalah satu-satunya Namikaze yang tersisa."

"Hmm, me-menilik dari u-ucapan anda, bisa disimpulkan bahwa ma-manusia dan _Youkai_ hidup berdampingan pada awalnya. Benar begitu?." Hinata akhirnya membuka suara setelah sekian lama bungkam. Sepertinya gadis itu bekerja keras untuk mengungkapkan hal itu, lihat saja keringat yang menetes dari dahinya.

"Tentu, manusia dan _Youkai_ hidup damai meskipun interaksinya tak sedekat dengan sesama." Mereka semua menoleh kearah suara yang berasal dari pintu. Rupanya Vali yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tadi. Pemuda perak itupun melangkah pelan mendekati perkumpulan itu, dan berdiri disebelah Issei.

"Jika begitu, lalu kenapa bukti keberadaan mereka seakan sirna dari sejarah? Memangnya apa penyebab kaum _Youkai_ yang disegel? Apa benar, mereka menyerang Naruto-_chan_ hanya dengan motif balas dendam?." Azazel menatap malas kearah Grayfia yang tampak begitu antusias dengan rasa penasarannya. Dia lantas melirik Vali, harap-harap dia mau menggantikan dirinya untuk memberikan penjelasan. _Ah_, harusnya dia tau, pemuda itu terlalu malas.

"_Haa_, merepotkan~... Tentu saja, orang-orang pada masa itu memusnahkan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan _Youkai_. Hal itu bertujuan untuk mencegah orang bodoh yang rasa penasarannya mengalahkan akal sehat, lalu mencoba membebaskan mahkluk berbahaya itu." Mereka semua mengangguk serempak untuk penjelasan yang Azazel berikan. Secara tidak langsung, pemusnahan barang bukti seperti itu akan menciptakan opini bahwa _Youkai_ hanya sekedar mitos dari cerita rakyat.

"Lalu tentang sebab penyegelan dan lainnya, aku rasa kalian tak pantas mengetahuinya." Jawab Azazel dengan mata terpejam. Sontak saja itu mengundang kekesalan bagi ketiga remaja itu. Dan yang paling kentara adalah Grayfia.

"Apa maksudmu? Jelas kami pantas mengetahuinya, aku kakaknya." Nada dingin yang terdengar tajam meluncur mulus dari mulutnya. Hinata dan Issei hanya terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Manusia biasa seperti kalian sebaiknya tak ikut campur dengan masalah ini." Vali memberikan peringatan kepada mereka dengan nada yang tak ramah.

"Jangan ikut campur? Aku dan Naruto nyaris mati akibat masalah itu. Mana mungkin aku berdiam diri." Hinata dan Grayfia mengangguk setuju atas sanggahan Issei. Naruto adalah sosok yang berharga bagi mereka. Tentu, mereka tak akan tinggal diam.

"Lalu? Kalian mau apa? Menghajar mereka?. Itu semua adalah sesuatu yang berada diluar kemampuan kalian."

Hening, tak ada yang berani menatap netra tajam Azazel yang tampak menyipit. Menyedihkan untuk mengakuinya, tak satupun dari mereka yang bahkan mampu berkutik dihadapan mahkluk-mahkluk mengerikan itu.

"_Ughh_,..."

Semua mata teralih pada Naruto yang mengerang pelan. Dengan berat, pemuda itu memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka, memperlihatkan manik safir yang tampak sendu dan bersemburat merah. Pandangannya bergulir kesekeliling ruangan, menatap setiap orang yang ada dengan raut penasaran.

"_A_-_ano_, ada apa ya?."

Mereka melongo bodoh mendengar kalimat yang Naruto keluarkan. Ada apa? Yang benar saja! Beberapa jam lalu dirimu nyaris mati tertelan bunga bangkai raksasa berjalan. Dan sekarang, kau bilang ada apa? Tapi, mungkin yang dimaksud Naruto adalah kenapa dia bisa disini bukan?.

"_Yoww_! _Kinpatsu_-_sama_! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana? Apa lukannya masih sakit?." Azazel langsung meraih tangan kanan Naruto untuk berjabat dengannya. Tentu saja, Naruto dibuat salah tingkah. Pandangannya terarah pada Grayfia dengan raut muka minta penjelasan.

"Woy santai paman! Nanti luka Naru-_chan_ kambuh!. Kau tak apa Naruto-_chan_?." Grayfia dengan kasar menepis lengan Azazel, membuat tangan yang tadinya tertaut dalam jabatan terlepas begitu saja. Sontak saja, Azazel membuang muka kesal disertai dengusan yang cukup kuat.

"Ka-kakak, siapa pria aneh itu?." Bisik Naruto ditelinga kakaknya sembari menunjuk Azazel dengan jempol kirinya. Kedutan-kedutan aneh mencuat dari kulit kepala Azazel. Kini giliran Grayfia yang mendekatkan bibir _Peach_-nya pada daun telinga Naruto.

"Azazel, pria aneh dengan sayap malaikat. Abaikan rambutnya yang aneh itu, dialah yang menolong kalian berdua." Naruto memandang kakaknya sedetik setelah menarik kepalanya menjauh. Sayap malaikat?.

"_Ehem_!." Dehaman pelan itu mengalihkan atensi Naruto.

***Bats!***

"Heeeee!." Si pirang terlonjak kaget, nyaris jatuh dari ranjangnya. Bagaimana tidak, didepannya saat ini tampak Azazel yang tengah duduk bersidekap dada, jangan lupakan wajah sombong yang terpatri manis disana. Tentu saja, hal itu bukanlah penyebab Naruto terlonjak seperti itu. Melainkan sepasang sayap merpati yang tau-tau sudah menempel kokoh di pundak Azazel. Dengan agak gugup, Naruto mencoba meraih sayap itu. Memastikan ke-orisinilannya.

"Asli?." Azazel tampak menyeringai senang mendengar gumaman yang tampa sadar Naruto keluarkan. Sayap itu seketika mengepak pelan, membuat Naruto menarik tangannya dengan kaget. Sontak saja, itu mengundang decak kagum bagi tiap pasang mata yang menyaksikannnya. Sedetik kemudian, sayap sirna menjadi serpihan debu keputihan yang ditiup angin.

"Tentu saja. Perkenalkan, namaku Azazel. Penjaga sekaligus pelatih anda mulai dari sekarang. Dan dia~." Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Azazel, tepat dimuka pemuda berambut putih yang dia belum tahu namanya. "Vali, tukang sapu, pel, cuci, masak dan lai~ Adaw! Sakit woy!."

Kepala hitam-pirang Azazel terhantuk cukup kuat tatkala sebuah sepatu pantofel coklat mendarat dengan mulus di pelipisnya. Pelakunya tak lain ialah Vali yang saat ini mengepulkan asap dari seluruh tubuhnya. Gelak tawa berkumandang dengan pelan sedetik kemudian.

"Dia salah satu bawahanku." Ujar pria itu kemudian. Pemuda yang melakukan pelemparan sepatu itupun kembali ke gestur tenangnya, dengan sepatu yang hanya sebelah tentunya.

"Jadi, siapa yang menangani kekasih Issei?." Aura depresi mendadak melingkupi setiap inchi tubuh Issei. Semuanya memandang Naruto dengan raut penasaran. Kekasih?.

"Kekasih Issei? Kami hanya menemukan kalian berdua dalam kondisi menyedihkan. Tapi aku yakin, tak menemukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seorang gadis disana." Naruto menggeleng cepat, sebelum menatap Issei. Seolah-olah tatapannya tengah meminta izin untuk menjelaskan kronologinya. Dan, anggukan pelan dari pemuda berambut coklat itu adalah Jawabannya.

"Sebenarnya, yang menyerang kami kemarin adalah pacar Issei yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi mahkluk aneh." Terang Naruto.

"Ba-bagaimana bis-sa?." Hinata berucap pelan dengan tangan yang menutupi bibirnya. Naruto mengangguk pelan seraya memberikan isyarat pada Issei untuk memberikan cerita lebih lanjut.

"Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, kencan kami semula berjalan lancar hingga tiba-tiba dia berubah menjadi monster saat kami berada di air mancur. Dia terus menyerangku tampa ampun, hingga Naruto datang menolong saat aku terpojok."

"Lalu, bagaimana kalian bisa selamat darinya?." Naruto dan Issei menatap Grafia sejenak, sebelum pandangan keduanya bertemu tampa sengaja.

"Sebenarnya itulah yang hendak aku tanyakan pada anda, Azazel-_san_. Seingatku, kami sudah terluka parah, Issei saat itu tak sadarkan diri. Dan aku, aku sudah jatuh tak berdaya karna tubuh Issei menghantamku cukup kuat." Setiap orang disana saling bertukar pandangan, kecuali Azazel yang tengah tertunduk dan Vali yang memang tidak terlihat ingin berpartisipasi dalam percakapan itu.

"Sepertinya, kemampuan supranatural milikmu mulai bangkit." Azazel berceletuk singkat, sebelum melemparkan apel yang sudah digigit habis keluar jendela.

"Kemampuan?."

"Tepat,alasan para _Youkai_ menyerangmu, adalah karna hanya kaulah satu-satunya manusia yang bisa melakukan penyegelan ulang pada mereka. Disamping itu, kau juga memiliki kemampuan sihir untuk menghabisi _Youkai_." Apa kau bercanda? Kira-kira begitulah arti tatapan yang Naruto layangkan pada Azazel. Lama-kelamaan, hidup Naruto yang sudah kisruh makin dipenuhi dengan fenomena fantasy yang pastinya merepotkan.

"_Yare_~_yare_, memangnya kalian pikir badai dan petir kuning tadi adalah sesuatu yang normal?." Naruto makin menggeleng frustasi dengan jejalan informasi abstrak yang Azazel berikan. Wajib diingat, Naruto dan Issei sudah tak sadarkan diri saat itu, jadi mereka berdua tak tau-menau tentang fenonmena yang Azazel coba ceritakan.

"Ano, bisakah kalian memberikan penjelasan yang dapat kumengerti? Kasihanilah aku ini..." Teriak Naruto yang dibarengi anggukan setuju Issei. Hinata dan Grayfia memandang aneh Issei, jadi selama ini Issei hanya ikut-ikutan mendengar saja? Tampa tau apa-apa selain sejadian sebelum dia pingsan?.

"_Ah,_ simpelnya begini, apa kau ingin mati dengan mengenasakan akibat dibunuh mahkluk-mahkluk aneh itu?." Naruto menggeleng atas pertanyaan Azazel.

"Apa kau ingin punya kemampuan untuk menangani mereka?."

"Tentu!."

"Maka, kau harus ikuti sesi pelatih dariku. Murah, cukup be- Adaw! Sakit Woy!." Sebulir keringat menetes(lagi), kepala Azazel kembali menjadi korban lemparan sepatu Vali. Kini, pemuda itu berdiri kokoh dengan bertelanjang kaos kaki(?).

"Pelatihan? Pelatihan seperti apa yang kau maksud?." Tanya Naruto kemudian setelah pulih dari _sweatdrop_-nya. Keadaan yang semuala tak jelas kini mulai berangsur serius kembali. Aura ketegasan mendadak menguar dari tubuh Azazel.

"Tentu saja untuk membuatmu bisa mengendalikan kemampuanmu. Petir kuning dan badai itu merupakan hasil dari kekuatanmu sendiri. Sepertinya itu bangkit saat dirimu tak sadarkan diri." Semuanya kembali tercengang akibat penjelasan itu.

"Y-yang benar saja!." Seru Naruto tak percaya. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dipikirannya untuk memiliki kemampuan superior seperti itu. Azazel lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, diikuti oleh Vali. Pria itu sejenak berhenti melangkah, menoleh kearah Naruto kembali.

"Sebaiknya persiapkan dirimu!. Kebangkitan dari kemampuanmu itu akan menjadi deklarasi peperanganmu dengan para _Youkai_. Jumlah mereka pasti semakin banyak akibat segel yang kian melemah." Ujarnya sebelum kembali berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu hingga tak terlihat lagi. Kesunyian melanda ruangan itu, sebelum Naruto sadar akan sesuatu. Ink kamarnya siapa ya?.

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

"Yang mulia!."

Terlihat disebuah ruangan yang hanya disinari cahaya remang-remang api biru, sesosok mirip manusia tengah berlutut tunduk dihadapan wanita cantik yang terkekang oleh sebuah salib. Mata pucatnya memandang senang kearah sosok yang ada dibawahnya.

"Saa, bangkitlah **Kamaitachi**. Selamat atas kebebasamu."

Dia pun mulai bangkit, sejalan dengan perintah mutlak yang wanita itu berikan. Kini sosok itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Mahkluk seram yang berwujud manusia kurus berbulu lebat, dengan kepala serigala kecil, bertanduk sebilah belati panjang yang tampak tajam disisi kiri kepalanya.

Dilengkapi dengan sepasang kaki bertungkai yang tampak kokoh. Setiap jari yang dia miliki, selalu dihiasi kuku kehitaman yang cukup panjang. Dia berdiri tegap dengan wajah penuh kebanggaan.

"Hamba berterimakasih karna kemurahan hati anda. Jadi, apa yang harus hamba lakukan untuk anda, yang mulia?." Kamaitachi berucap dengan penuh nada hormat. Sang majikan pun tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin kau..." Wanita itu berujar tegas sembari tangan kanannya terarah pada rembulan yang memancarkan cahaya kemerahan. Secercah cahaya merah bergerak luwes, memasuki tubuh sang Kamaitachi.

"Membunuh Uzumaki Naruto, keturunan terakhir Namikaze." Sekelebat ingatan menyusup masuk kedalam kepala Kamaitachi, membuatnya limbung sembari merintih kecil. Seringaian kejam terukir, mempertontonkan deretan gigi taring runcing yang bersih dan rapi. Tangannya mengepal rikala darah _Youkai_ miliknya mulai mendidih. Mendidih karna amarah, mendidih karna nafsu membunuh yang membludak.

"Dengan senang hati, hamba akan laksanakan. Aku pastikan, lusa adalah mentari terakhir yang dia lihat." Ujarnya tegas sebelum kembali berlutut.

"Pergilah..." Mahkluk itupun bangkit dan melanggeng pergi meninggalkan ruangan bersemburat biru itu. Tak lama kemudian, sosok lain memasuki ruangan itu. Sayap gagaknya seakan membiaskan cahaya rembulan.

"Bagaiman menurutmu **Tengu**? Apa dia akan berguna?." Wanita itu kembali membuka suara.

"Aku menyarankan agar kau jangan terlalu berharap banyak pada mahkluk congkak itu, kau paham yang kukatakan bukan, Yang Mulia?." Kepala gagak sosok yang bernama Tengu itu menunduk sejenak, memberikan hormat pada wanita itu. Cekikan pelan terdengar dari sang tuan, mengalihkan atensi sang mahkluk gagak.

"Kau tak perlu memperingatkan itu. Aku tau, dia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin sebelum akhirnya dicelakai oleh sikapnya itu."

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

***Kuoh***

***Morning***

Angin musim semi menghembus dengan pelan, memberikan rasa sejuk dan nyaman dipagi hari ini. Masyarakat Kuoh mulai melaksanakan aktifitasnya seperti biasa, membangkitakan denyut kehidupan kota sejuk ini. Salah dari sekian manusia yang berhilir mudik dihari indah ini adalah seorang siswa SMA Kuoh, Uzumaki Naruto.

Langkah kakinya terlihat pasti menembus tebalnya lautan manusia disekitar. Sesekali dia melirik dan tersenyum sumringah pada kotak makan siang yang ditengtengnya. Sekelebat ingatan beberapa menit lalu menggelitik hatinya.

Tentang ekspresi menggemaskan sang kakak yang tengah memperingatinya untuk menghabiskan makanannya itu. Kadangkala dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak meraba gemas wajah putih gadis yang telah serumah dengannya hampir sebulan ini, untuk di Kuoh tentunya, tidak untuk di Kyoto.

Keluarga Lucifuge yang mengadopsinya dari Keluarga Uzumaki sekitar empat tahun lalu. Pemuda ini sebelumnya diasuh dilingkungan keluarga Uzumaki hampir setahun, tepat sehari setelah kematian orang tuanya. Namun, jujur saja bagi Naruto. Itu adalah bulan-bulan paling tidak menyenangkan bagi anak berusia belasan tahunan. Disana dia diperlakukan kurang baik. _Ah_, pemuda itu malas mengingatnya.

Sampai pada saat dimana ayah dan ibu Grayfia datang sembari membawa sebuah surat wasiat. Wasiat tentang penyerahan hak asuh Naruto kepada keluarga Lucifuge. Disanalah, Naruto dapat merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang sempat tak dia rasakan. Ayah dan ibu yang penyayang, serta kakak cantik yang manja dan menyenangkan. Kehidupan yang sempurna bagi Naruto. Sampai sang kakak memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan kedokteran di Kuoh setahun lalu.

Naruto menjalani masa sekolahnya di Kyoto dengan tenang, sampai beberapa masalah terjadi pada keluarga Uzumaki. Takut itu akan membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Naruto, keluarga angkatnya memutuskan untuk memindahkan pemuda ini ke Kuoh. Jadilah, dia tinggal serumah lagi dengan kakaknya.

Tampa terasa, terhanyut dalam pikirannya itu, membuat Naruto tak menyadari bahwa gerbang megah sekolahnya sudah ada diambang mata. Disana Naruto dapat melihat beberapa kelompok siswa yang tengah membagikan selembaran kepada siswa lain. Itu cukup menarik rasa penasaran Naruto untuk mendekat.

"Ah, Uzumaki-_san_~ silahkan ambil selembarannya." Naruto memandang sejenak orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Rupanya dia teman kekelas, Kiryuu namanya. Gadis berambut coklat yang berkacamata. Naruto pun menerima selembaran itu sembari melemparkan sebuah senyum ramah.

"Terimakasih." Naruto membaca dengan serius isi selembaran itu. Safir-nya menggelinding bebas mengikuti arah tulisan yang berjejer rapi disertai beberapa _Wordart_ sebagai penghiasnya. Naruto menarik kesimpulan, bahwa kelompok-kelompok siswa ini tengah membagikan selembaran untuk mencari anggota klub yang baru. Contoh saja yang digenggaman Naruto, isinya tentang undangan untuk ikut serta dalam klub drama.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik Uzumaki-_san_?."

"_Hmmm_, akan kupikiran nanti. Aku kekelas dulu, sampai jumpa Kiryuu-_san_." Pemuda itu melambai sejenak sebelum melangkah menuju kelasnya. Dia sepertinya kurang tertarik pada klub-klub yang ditawarkan. Lorong sekolah tampak lumayam sepi, mungkin karna kebanyakan siswa masih '_stuck_' digerbang.

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak saat pandangannya melihat gerak-gerik gadis bersurai merah didepan pintu geser kelasnya. Lantas dia menghampiri sang gadis yang tengah melambai saat menemukan Naruto.

"Rias-_chan_?."

"Pagi Naruto-_kun_, itu tanganmu kenapa lecet semua?." Rias bertanya sambil sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, meraih dan meraba kengan Naruto yang dihiasi banyak luka lecet. Pemuda itu kembali teringat pada kejadian semalam. Sejujurnya dia cukup heran, seingatnya saat itu, dia menerima luka-luka yang parah. Tapi, semua luka itu seakan mengecil ketika sadarkan diri di kamar Azazel. Entah apa yang pria merpati itu lakukan padanya.

"Aku terjatuh sewaktu pulang sekolah. Tidak parah kok."

"Tapi, ini banyak sekali. Aku penasaran, bagaimana posisimu saat terjatuh?." Naruto hanya garuk-garuk pipinya saja menanggapi ucapan Rias.

"Ah lupakan. Jadi, ada perlu apa denganku?." Rias lantas menggembungkan pipinya.

"Memangnya harus ada perlu untuk menemuimu?."

"A-ahah ti-tidak sih, tapi..." Pemuda ini memandang heran kearah Rias yang tampak terkekeh geli. Bagi Rias, ekspresi kebingungan Naruto tadi sungguh menghibur. Dan sekarang, giliran Naruto yang membuang muka kesal.

"Hihi, aku hanya kangen padamu." Naruto merasakan bahwa kepalanya mendadak mengembang dan mengempis. Pipinya saat ini sudah dipenuhi dengan semburat merah muda. Tak ada yang menyangka, beberapa baris kata seperti itu mampu memberikan dampak yang besar pada Naruto.

"Ka-kangen?."

"Yap. Maaf kalau akhir-akhir ini aku bertingkah aneh." Pemuda itu lantas menggeleng, sebelum memberikan seulas senyum lembut, serta elusan lembut pada pucuk kepala Rias. Tindakan Naruto sedikit banyak membuat Rias berdebar dan merona.

"Tak apa, mungkin kau sedang banyak pikiran. Tapi, jika kau ada masalah apapun, jangan ragu untuk berbagai denganku?." Rias tersenyum manis mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Jadi begini Naruto-_kun_, sebenanya aku memiliki sebuah masalah. Apa kau mau membantuku?." Aura suram muncul sejenak dari diri Naruto. Jadi, Rias datang bukam karna kangen ya? Tapi karna ada hal penting.

Menyadari gerak-gerik Naruto, Rias pun sadar akan sesuatu. Senyum canggung lantas muncul diwajahnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu Naruto-_kun_, aku kesini karna kangen padamu k-kok." Gadis itu nampak panik, sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Naruto terkekeh geli melihat tingkah gadis itu.

Ahaha, bercanda kok. Jadi, ada apa Rias-_chan_?. "

"Begini..."

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

***Tak! Tak! Tak!***

Derap kaki terburu-buru terdengar menggema dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh tabung-tabung besar uang dipenuhi cairan kehijauan. Berbagai macam objek yang terlihat cukup aneh melayang-layang didalamnya, dengan berbagai macam selang penghubung yang sekiranya berfungsi untuk memberikan kehidupan.

***Brak!***

Pintu diujung ruangan itu terbanting cukup keras, sang pelaku memasuki ruangan yang ada di seberang pintu itu. Berbagai dokumen tampak tertumpuk rapi diatas sebuah meja dengan ornamen-ornamen yang tampak rumit. Dibelakang kursi itu, seorang pria bersurai abu pucat tengah duduk sembari menghisap cerutu.

"Freed-_sama_!."

Pria itu bangkit cepat dari kursinya dengan wajah yang tampak kesal. Dia menatap tajam pria berpakaian ala militer yang jadi pelaku pendobrakan pintu tersebut. Wajahnya tak terlihat akibat dititutupi oleh masker gas yang juga berwarna hitam. Pria itu lantas menunduk dengan hormat.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Berani sekali kau mendobrak pintu manisku ini!." Maki pria itu dengan garang, sontak saja, pria dihadapannya menunduk dengan takut, tak berani menatap manik kemerahan yang tengah menyipit.

"Maafkan saya, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus saya laporkan." Pria itu berucap dengan tegas, tampa keraguan. Rupanya itu berhasil merubah suasana dalam ruangan itu menjadi lebih serius.

"Bicaralah!."

"Tuan! **Subject-CII:Raynare** sudah berhasil ditaklukan!." Seketika ruangan itu mendadak hening. Freed tergugu dengan mata membola, bahkan cerutu yang semula terselip rapi antara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pun jatuh kelantai.

"A-apa?! Jangan bercanda sialan!." Pria itu terhentak kebelakang akibat takut akan kemarahan Freed. Tampak sesekali, Freed memukul-mukul pahanya sendiri, berharap itu bisa meredam emosinya yang melunjak. Pria itu lantas mendekat dan menyerahkan sebuah dokumen yang dibungkus oleh stofmap.

"Maafkan saya! Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. **Subject-CII:Raynare** berhasil dieliminasi oleh seorang pemuda, pemuda dengan kekuatan pengendalian petir." Freed nampak memandang dengan serius, isi stofmap tersebut yang berupa beberapa kembar biodata dan sebuah foto.

"Uzumaki? Bukan-bukan, Uzumaki tak pernah memiliki anggota keluarga pirang. Apakah?..." Freed beberapa kali mengangguk-angguk disaat terfokus dengan dokumen yang baginya cukup menarik tersebut. Namun, dia mendapati beberapa hak yang kurang jelas disana.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan Namikaze."

"Namikaze?." Pria berpakaian tentara itu beritanya dengan penasaran. Freed lantas membuka laci dimejanya, mengobrak-abrik isinya sejenak. Seringai senang mincul diwajahnya saat berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang dia cari. Benda itu adalah selembar foto, foto itu tampak lusuh dan akan robek kapan saja.

"Dia adalah salah satu rekanku dalam pengembangan proyek ini. Namikaze Minato, orang yang juga memiliki keidentikan dengan pemuda itu. Kau bilang petir bukan? Tunjukan padaku!." Pria dihadapan Freed mengangguk paham. Dengan sigap, dia bangkit dan menyerahkan sebuah _Flashdisk_, Freed lantas mencolokan benda tadi pada laptop yang ada dimejanya.

Rekaman yang diperlihatkan memiliki sudut pandang _Drone_. Uji coba mahkluk itu diawasi penuh oleh sebuah robot _Drone_ kecil. Semua terlihat dengan jelas, dari awal kemunculan monster itu hingga akhirnya kedua pemuda itu tumbang tak berdaya.

Namun, tampa sadar Freed menegang saat menyaksikan pemuda berambut kuning tersebut mulai bangkit. Dirinya yakin, luka yang diterima pemuda pirang itu cukup parah. Manusia biasa tentu tak akan mampu bangkit kembali dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Mata itu..." Dia bergumam tampa sadar saat menyaksikan samar-samar, mata pemuda itu memancarkan cahaya. Bibirnya tampak menggumamkan sesuatu, sesuatu seperti mantra. Suaranya tak terdengar jelas akibat disamarkan oleh deru angin yang mendadak semakin kuat.

***Duaaaarr!.***

Seketika vidio itu terhenti sesaat suara debuman itu terdengar.

"Menarik sekali, menarik sekali..."

Freed berucap dengan nada yang terdengar begitu riang. Senyum mengerikan tercetak jelas dieajah pucatnya, hal itu meninggalkan kengerian bagi pria dideoannya yang masih berdiri tegap.

"F-Freed-_sama_, jadi apa rencana anda? Apakah saya harus menghabisi pemuda itu?."

"Tidak perlu!. Kau tak perlu mengotori seragammu. Untuk pemuda ini, biarkan percobaan terbaru kita yang menanganinya." Freed berucap sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan cepat.

"Ma-maksud anda **Subject-2: Bitores Mandes**? Apa anda yakin melepaskan mahkluk berbahaya itu? Anda tau bukan, dia sangat sulit dikendalikan. Akan berbahaya melepasnya. Saya khawatir akan membahyakan rak-"

"Diam kau! Aku tak peduli! Pengorbanan itu diperlukan dalam mencapai tujuan. Hak ini juga berlaku untuk kita. Apa kau ingin keluar dari proyek ini?." Ucapan pria tadi dipotong dengan gebrakan meja dan labrakan tak ramah oleh Freed.

"Maafkan saya, saya mengerti."

"Baiklah, kau pergilah! Siapkan semua yang diperlukan untuk monster itu. Dalam tigapuluh menit, aku akan mendatangi lab."

"Laksanakan!." Pria ala militer itupun berbalik badan, meninggalkan ruangan itu. Freed masi diam terpaku pada foto dan dokumen yang baru dia dapatkan itu. Banyak pertanyaan muncul dikepalanya.

"Apa dia anak si keparat Namikaze itu?."

Dia mencubit dagunya sembari berfikir sejenak, sebelum menggidikan kedua bahnya dan meraih sebatang cerutu. Kepulan asap berhembus dari mulutnya saat dia berhasil menyalakan cerutu itu dengan pematik yang tergenggam ditangan kanannya.

"Persetan! Toh sebentar lagi dia akan mati."

**o**

***TBC***

**o**

Yuhuu!...

Apa kabar _reader_-_san_? juga senpai-senpai? Baka-Oda kembali lagi dengan fanfic _gaje_-nya...

Bagaiman menurut kalian chap ini? hancurkah? jangan ragu untuk memberikan kritik dan saran. _Author_ sangat mengaharapkan itu.

Baik, sekian dulu. Baka-Oda pamit,

Ciaoowww!...


	9. Wind Wolf Attack!

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto)**

**Ichie Ishibumi(DxD)**

**Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, a bit of Romance**

**Pair: Naruto x ...**

**Warning: Gaje, jelek, non-EYD, dan banyak lageh...**

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

Jam saat ini sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Waktu yang cukup larut untuk seorang siswa menonton tv. Namun, hal itu seakan tak dupedulikan oleh seorang remaja pirang tampan yang sedang duduk manis disofa empuknya ditemani seorang gadis dan sebungkus kacang.

Atensi keduanya terfokus pada serangkaian informasi yang sedang dibawakan. Raut wajah mereka tampak begitu serius.

"_Malam tadi, telah tejadi pembunuhan sebuah keluarga di komplek perumahan Azaku, Kuoh. Kejadian diperkirakan tejadi sekitar pukul delapan malam. Kejadian itu diketahui setelah para tetangga mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam rumah. Namun, saat tiba ditempat kejadian, saksi sudah menemukan mereka sudah bersimbah darah beserta tubuh yang nyaris hancur..._"

"Ke-kejam sekali..." Naruto menoleh kearah gadis yang duduk disampinya. Wajahnya tampak menyiratkan perasaan takut. Tempat kejadian itu hanya berjarak sekitar lima kilometer dari rumah mereka. Jelas itu membuatnya khawatir.

"_Saat ini, polisi masih melakukan menyelidikan terhadap kasus ini. Diharapkan masyarakat agar selalu waspada serta menghindari bepergian dimalam hari seorang diri. Sekian yang dapat kami lapo-_."

_Channel_ pun diganti oleh Naruto dengan _remote_ ditangannya. Grayfia menatap kesal Naruto yang menunjukan cengiran lebar andalannya. Tangan gadis itu terarah kewajah pemuda itu, sebelum dengan cekatan mencubit pipi berkumis itu.

"_Adududuh_! Sakit kakak!." Gadis itu terkekeh geli saat Naruto yang jadi korban keusilannya merintih-rintih kesakitan. Naruto tampak mengelus-elus pelan pipinya yang tampak kemerahan akibat perbuatan kakaknya.

"_Nee_, Naruto-_chan_. Bagaimana menurutmu?."

"Apa?." Tanya Naruto pada kakaknya.

"Kira-kira siapa pelakunya ya?." Naruto lantas mencubit pipinya, berlagak seperti seorang detektif yang tengah mengungkap sebuah kasus. Itu terjadi selama beberapa detik, sebelum sebuah bohlam _fantasy_ mencuat dari kepala pirangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok tambahkan beberapa potong Naruto di bekalku ya~."

***Pluk!.***

Grayfia tepok jidat menanggapi celetukan nyeleneh Naruto. Pandangan mata lentiknya bergulir kearah jendela yang sedikit terbuka dan tehantuk-hantuk oleh angin. Pikirannya tak pernah lepas dari kasus pembunuhan tadi. Dia sesekali menerka-nerka kemungkinan misteri dari kasus tersebut.

"Kakak, aku harap besok kau langsung pulang sehabis kuliahmu selesai. Jangan pergi keluyuran sendirian." Celetuk Naruto dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hmm, baiklah-baiklah sayang." Balasnya kemudian seraya menangkup wajah tampan itu dengan kedua jemari lentiknya. Entah apa yang merasuki kepala Grayfia, pelan namun pasti, wajah rupawan itu mulai mengikis jaraknya. Naruto berjuang cukup keras untuk menoleh, tapi tangkupan sang kakak mencegahnya bertindak kebih jauh.

***Kriing! Kriing!.***

"_Ah_, sungguh disayangkan." Desahan nafas malas itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Grayfia. Keduanya serentak menjauh dengan wajah sudah memerah sempurna. Dengan agak bergetar, Naruto meraih _Handphone_ miliknya dimeja.

'Rias?'

"_Moshi_-_moshi_, Rias-_chan_?." Seru Naruto dengan nada ramah. Gadis disampingnya mendengus kesal disertai wajah cemburu saat mengetahui bila yang menelfon Naruto adalah seorang gadis, Rias Gremory tepatnya. Grayfia mendekati Naruto, lalu menekan tombol _loud_ _speaker_, sehingga pembicaraanya dapat dia dengar.

_"Moshi-moshi Naruto-kun. Maaf bila aku mengganggu kegiatanmu malam ini_." Naruto tersenyum canggung mendengar suara Rias diseberang. Entah mengapa, ucapan basa-basi Rias terasa sungguh mengena dengan kejadian tadi.

"Ti-tidak kok. Aku kebetulan sedang senggang sekarang." Pemuda itu dapat mendengar desahan lega yang Rias keluarkan.

"_Syukurlah. Sebenarnya aku cukup khawatir dengan kau dan kakakmu. Tapi sudahlah, kalian pasti baik-baik saja_." Rona pink menghiasi pipi kedua orang diruangan itu.

"Eh-ehehe..."

"_Jadi Naruto-kun, rencana untuk esok hari? Apa kau sudah siap?_." Mendengar nada riang dari Rias membuat Naruto seketika menepuk jidatnya dengan kesal. Hampir saja dirinya melupakan janji yang dia dan gadis itu buat. Ini berhubungan dengan pertemuan mereka di depan kelas pagi tadi.

"Te-tentu saja! Serahkan padaku, hahaha~…" Jawabnya dengan tawa yang dipaksakan. Grayfia mendengus geli, dirinya yakin, Naruto cuma asal jawab tadi. Palingan tadi dia melupakannya, entah apa yang dia dan gadis itu rencanakan.

"_Hihi, baiklah. Sampai besok Naruto-kun_."

"Sampai besok." Sambungan telefon pun terputus. _Handphone_ tadi kembali dia letakan diatas meja, lalu duduk merebah dengan nyaman. Pemuda itu menoleh saat merasakan tarikan pelan pada kaos yang dia kenakan.

"Hei, aku cemburu lho~." Nada manja itu meluncur manis dari bibir pink itu. Naruto hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang entah kenapa jadi merinding.

"_A_-_ano_, sebaiknya kita tidur. Sudah malam." Dia bangkit dan melenggang menuju kamarnya dilantai atas. Namun tangan sang kakak sudah lebih dahulu mencegahnya melangkah lebih jauh.

"Aku ikut ya." Naruto memandang horror wajah memelas kakaknya itu. Tidak-tidak! Membiarkan hal itu terjadi hanya akan membuatnya mengalami insomnia hebat. Dengan cepat, Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Tidak, tidak, dan tidak!."

"Begitu? Berarti tak ada bekal dan sarapan untukmu!." Rona sehat seketika menguap dari wajah pemuda pirang itu. Kembali dia menunjukan ke-otoriteran miliknya disini. Dengan helaan nafas putus asa, Naruto terpaksa mengangguk menyetujui permintaan gila sang kakak.

"Baiklah! Lakukan sesukamu!."

"_Yay_!."

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

Tangannya terlipat didepan kepala. Entah sudah berapa lama dia terjaga seperti ini. Tubuhnya menggeliat dengan gelisah, mencoba mencari posisi nyaman yang sekiranya membuatnya terlelap. Matanya melirik kearah Grayfia yang tertidur dengan damai. Hembusan nafas teratur menyapu sprei berwarna putih itu.

Sejujurnya bukan kehadiran kakanya yang menjadi penghalangnya menuju alam mimpi. Namun, karna banyak sekali hal-hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. _Youkai_, Azazel, dan sekarang, pembunuhan dikotanya. Instingnya seakan meyakini adanya benang merah yang menghubungkan serangkaian kejadian sejak tempo hari. _Yah_, Semua hal itu membuat kemampuan otaknya yang dibawah rata-rata menjadi '_overheat'_.

"Segelas susu mungkin membantu."

Naruto lekas bangkit dari ranjang empuknya, dan berjalan tampa suara kearah pintu. Dia membuka pintu sepelan mungkin, agar tak mengganggu gadis yang sedang terlelap itu.

"Apa itu?."

Naruto bergumam dengan nada waspada. Pasalnya, disofa ruang tamu, dia melihat siluet manusia yang sedang duduk disana. Gelapnya ruangan itu mencegah matanya untuk mengidentifikasi rupa dari sosok itu. Lantas, dia melangkah agak cepat menuju saklar lampu tak jauh darinya.

***Klack.***

"_Yo_! _Kinpatsu_-_sama_!."

Naruto cengo, kalau saja tangannya tidak cekatan, mungkin dagunya sudah jatuh membentur tanah(?). Dihadapannya, seorang pria nyentrik yang dia kenal sebagai Azazel tengah duduk bersila dengan semangkuk mie instan yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Tungu dulu! Itu kan mie intan edisi terbatas miliknya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan kenapa kau memakan mie berharga milikku!." Sembur Naruto dengan telunjuk yang terarah tajam kemuka tak bersalah pria itu. Azazel lantas mengidikan bahu tak peduli, dan menyeruput mie instan itu dengan nikmat.

"_Haaaah_, sudahlah~." Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat, lalu berjalan kearah sofanya, dan duduk disebelah Azazel. Aroma mie tersebut menggelitik penciumannya, membuat air mata menetes dari sudut manik safir Naruto. Azazel melirik kecil tingkah lebay Naruto, sebelum terkekeh kecil dan kembali menikmati hidangannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini? Aku yakin pintu sudah aku kunci semua."

"Heh, kau pikir benda primitif itu mampu mencegahku mendapatkan makanan? Jangan bercanda." Naruto _sweatdrop_ mendengar penjelasan absurd pria itu.

"Kau membuka paksa pintuku?."

"Kau pikir aku pencuri?." Kembali, pemuda itu harus tepok jidat menanggapi perkataan-perkataan tak tahu malu itu. Tapi ayolah, siapapun akan menganggap Azazel sebagi maling karna perbuatannya tersebut. Bercengkrama dengan pria aneh ini membuat Naruto lupa akan tujuan awalnya, segelas susu.

Naruto pun memutuskan pergi kedapur dan mengacuhkan Azazel. Tangan kekarnya membuka pintu kulkas agak kasar, sepertinya dia melampiaskan kekesalan miliknya pada benda ini. Dihadapannya, berjejer berbagai macam bahan makanan termasuk beberapa botol susu dengan rapi. Tangannya meraih sebotol susu yang sudah tak disegel, lalu meminumnya langsung.

"Ambilkan segelas untukku!."

***Ctak!***

Perempatan sejara ajaib muncur dijidat Naruto, seringai kejam muncul dibibir pemuda itu. Dia lantas menutup botol susu dengan cukup erat, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melmparkan benda plastik itu, dengan muka menyebalkan Azazel sebagai sasarannya.

"Azazel-_san_!." Manik ungu Azazel membola seketika, sebuah proyektil melesat cepat hendak membentur mukannya yang agak menggembung karna mie instan yang belum tertelan. Namun, seketika raut kaget itu hilang digantikan seringai percaya diri.

***Tap!***

"Oh, tweimakaswih nwak!."

Kini giliran Naruto yang takeget-kaget. Pasalnya, beberapa senti sebelum botol itu membentur muka Azazel, sebuah tangan yang tengah menjepit sepasang sumpit, menghentikan laju botol itu dengan amat santai. _Ah_, jangan lupakan wajah menyebalkan yang telihat lebih menyebalkan lagi bagi Naruto.

Dengan mulut menganga, Naruto menyaksikan Azazel yang menelan mie-nya sebelum menenggak susu dari dalam botol itu hingga habis.

"Hei, aku kembalikan!." Azazel melemparkan botol itu hingga berputar-putar didepan wajahnya, lalu dengan gerakan ajaib, dia menyentil botol itu hingga melesat kilat kearah Naruto yang terbengong layaknya orang bodoh.

***Duakh!***

"_Adaaaw_!."

Dia mengerang kesakitan sembari meraba-raba keningnya yang agak memerah.

"Hei, kenapa berisik sekali sih?." Keduanya menoleh kearah tangga, rupanya Grayfia yang berceletuk tadi. Gadis itu berjalan gontai menuruni tangga. Wajahnya tampak begitu kantuk disertai rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Yo, _Ginkaku_-_chan_!." Kesadaran seakan menampar pipi putihnya. Suara yang terdengar begitu familiar menggetarkan gendang telingannya, membuat sepasang mata yang semula redup menjadi terang, seterang lampu diruangan ini.

"A-Azazel-_san_?."

"Selamat malam, maaf mengganggu tidurmu." Grayfia tak menyahut sapaannya, melainkan bergegas mendekati Naruto yang masih terpaku sembari mengusap jidatnya sesekali.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?." Gadis itu berbisik ditelinga Naruto.

"Aku juga tak tau. Tau-tau dia sudah ada disana dengan mie instan mahalku." Jawab Naruto dengan nada yang penuh nestapa. Grayfia memandang bosan tingkah adiknya itu, sebelum menarik nafas pelan.

"_A_-_ano_, Azazel-_san_?." Pria itu menghentikan acara makan malamnya sejenak, lantas menoleh gadis yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Ya?."

"_Emm_, apa ada sesuatu yang hendak anda sampaikan kepada kami?."

"Tidak, aku hanya sebentar singgah untuk memastikan keadaan kalian. Kau tau kan, pembunuhan yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu?." Keduanya lantas mengangguk menanggapi.

"Aku sedang melakukan penyelidikan tentang itu. Dan, aku harap kalian tidak lengah. Oh ya, terimakasih untuk makanannya." Pria itu lantas bangkit dan berjalan pasti menuju pintu. Membukannya dengan mudah lalu menutupnya kembali dari luar. Kedua muda-mudi itu terdiam melihat serangkaian kegiatan yang Azazel lakukan.

"Naruto, coba buka pintunya." Tampa menyahut, Naruto berlari kecil menuju pintu. Kedua manik safir-nya membola saat mengetahui bahwa pintu masih dalam kondisi terkunci. Bahkan kuncinya sendiri masih tergantung manis didekat lemari.

"Haaah, aku tak tau Azazel-_san_ itu mahkluk jenis apa. Tapi seperti yang dia tadi katakan, kita tak boleh lengah, termasuk dengannnya.

"Aku tahu."

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

Naruto menyipitkan matanya akibat silau. Cercahan cahaya pagi mengintip dari celah-celah gordennya. Dia merasakan tangan lembut yang mengekang pergerakannya, mencegahnya untuk beranjak dari ranjang. Dirinya nyaris lupa, saat ini dia tidur seranjang dengan Grayfia.

"Kakak, kakak, bangun." Naruto memcoba menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh elasti gadis itu.

"_Engg_, lima menit~." Seperti yang dia duga, pasti dijawab 'lima menit' atau semacamnya. Namun, seringai usil muncul dibibirnya. Tangannya dia arahkan pada pinggang ramping Grayfia, lalu dengan gerakan cepat memberikan gelitikan yang membuat sang korban menggelinjang kaget.

"A-ahahah! Ahahahaha Le-lepaskan Naruto-chan! Aahahaha!."

Naruto menulikan telingannya mendengar tertawaan serta rintihan gadis yang jadi sasaran keusilannya tersebut. Seakan kegitan itu menjadi hiburan yang sangat menarik baginya. Gelitikan itu dia sudahi saat mendapati sang kakak sudah terkulai lemas dengan mata yang agak sembab.

"_Mouuu_, tega sekali kau." Desah Grayfia dengan amat lemas. Andai saja ada orang yang membuka pintu dengan paksa, mungkin mereka akan salah paham melihat posisi kedua orang ini. Pasalnya, Naruto sedang menindih Grayfia yang begitu pasrah, ditambah kagi kondisi sang gadis yang tampak begitu berantakan.

"Heheh, sudahlah. Cepat bangun, buatkan aku makanan yang enak."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ujar Grayfia terdengar agak malas. Setelah memastikan sang kakak keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya, Naruto lantas meraih handuk yang terlipat rapi diatas meja. Matanya melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul 5:30, cukup pagi memang, namun kedua orang tadi sudah terbiasa bangun diwaktu-waktu segini. _Yah_, jika untuk Grayfia memang agak sih.

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

***Issei POV***

Entah mengapa, pagi ini terasa lebih silau dari biasanya. Ah, aku lupa bahwa aku nyaris tidak tidur semalam, dan itu terjadi secara terus-menerus sejak kejadian ditaman. Entah benar atau tidak, yang pasti aku menjadi _paranoid_. Bahkan untuk keluar malam hari pun aku lumayan takut.

Hari-hari bersekolah yang biasanya aku jalani dengan semangat membara, tinggal angan saja. Andai saja jika ibuku tidak mengancam untuk membakar semua koleksi 'berharga'-ku, mungkin saja aku hari ini mengambil absen.

Jalanan Kuoh pagi ini cukup ramai, hidungku lumayan sakit saat menciumu campuran dari berbagai aroma parfum dengan '_genre_' berbeda. _Haaah_, andai saja aku punya pacar, pasti perjalanan sekarang tak akan semembosankan ini. _Ah_, sialan! Membicarakan pacar malam membuatku teringat dengan monster sialan itu.

"Bekasnya sudah hilang..."

Aku meraba dengan penuh penasaran, bekas luka yang ada didadaku ini. Entah apa yang pria bernama Azazel itu berikan, yang pasti, tubuhku mengalami regenerasi yang super cepat. Ayolah!, bukannya tidak bersyukur, tapi siapapun akan merasa khawatir jika luka yang seharusnya dijarit dan perlu berminggu-minggu untuk sembuh, hilang dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari tampa pengobatan, sekali lagi, tampa pengobatan.

Tapi, sudahlah. Yang penting lukaku sudah sembuh...

"_Hentai_-_gakki_! _Oeyy_!."

Aku yakin, saat ini urat-urat yang ada dibawah kulit dahiku pasti sedang menonjol-nojol. Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan mendapati orang yang kukenal sebagai Uzumaki Naruto atau Namikaze? Ah sudahlah. Yang pasti, dia sedang berlari kecil mendekatiku dengan wajah sumringah dan cengiran lebar seperti biasa.

"_Yo_!."

Kulihat alisnya tertaut, dia terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu sudah cukup jelek. Tapi sekarang, apa-apaan raut lesu itu? Dan hei! Lihat! Kantung matamu punya kantung mata!." Dia menunjuk wajahku dengan heboh. Aku mendecih pelan sebelum menghela nafas berat.

"Haaah, aku _insomnia_. Semua kejadian tempo hari membuatku gila." Apakah yang aku katakan itu lucu? Pasalnya, Naruto tampak terkekeh. Tidak bisakah dia menanggapi penderitaanku ini dengan lebih serius? Tampa cekikikan aneh yang terdengar negitu mengejek?.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Tapi, aku cuma mau bilang selamat datang dikehidupanku ini. Contohnya, seperti sekarang." Ujarnya dengan wajah serius yang jarang kulihat. Sepertinya tensi dari pembicaraan ini meningkat dengan suasana hening yang kami rasakan. Kepalaku celinglukan, kemana perginya orang-orang?.

***Deg!.***

"Lindungi punggungku!." Aku menyadari, nada penuh waspada yang terlontar dari bibirnya yang tampak kering. Kami pun berdiri tegap, dengan mata yang menyalang kesetiap pelosok wilayah dalam radius yang masih dapat dipandang.

Kepalan tanganku seketika merapat, saat ini udara seakan bergerak layaknya didorong dengan paksa. Angin kencang sesekali menyentak kemeja putih seragamku.

"A-apa itu!." Aku berteriak lumayan keras. Pasalnya, daun-daunan yang berguguran disekitar kami secara mengejutkan terbelah dua dengan amat rapi. Persis seperti orang yang memotongnya menggunakan silet dengan sengaja.

***Deg***

"Hei! Hei! Kalian sedang apa sih?."

***Issei POV End***

Kedua pemuda itu lantas memisahkan tubuhnya saat menyadari bahwa mereka sudah kembali kedunia 'nyata'. Mereka meboleh kearah suara yang tadi sempat menyapa mereka. Seorang gadis cantik berambut biru seleher dengan sedikit warna hijau didepannya.

"Xe-xenovia-_san_, k-kami cuman... Emmm..." Naruto menggumam tidak jelas sembari memyikut rusuk Issei yang tengah terbengong. Gadis itu menatap penuh curiga kedua pemuda yang menurutnya aneh itu. Diapun melangkah mendekati keduanya.

"Aku tau kalian memang aneh, tapi setidaknya jangan memamerkannya disini." Ujarnya sembari meraba keningnya heran.

"A-ahaha..." Hanya tawa garing yang keluar dari bibir kedua pemuda itu. Xenovia menggidikan bahunya tak peduli, lalu melangkah menuju sekolah dengan Naruto dan Issei mengekor. Keduanya sejenak saling pandang, sebelum memberikan anggukan pelan, entah apa yang mereka rencanakan.

"_Nee_ Issei, sepulang sekolah, kau ikut aku. Kita akan membahas ini dengan Azazel, aku yakin dia pasti tau."

"Baiklah."

"Tapi, sebelum itu aku minta sedikit bantuanmu. Ini tentang Rias-_chan_."

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

***Afterclass***

Kelas saat ini tampak lumayan sepi akibat bel istirahat yang telah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Seperti biasa, Naruto tengah duduk dengan tenang dikursinya dengan sekotak bentou dimeja.

"Naruto-_san_, boleh aku duduk disini?." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Dihadapannya Xenovia tengah berdiri sembari menjijing kotak makan siang miliknya. Jemari lentiknya menunjuk kursi kosong sebelah kanan Naruto yang merupakan tempat duduk Issei.

"Tentu, silahkan." Naruto mempersilahkan dengan senyum ramahnya. Gadis itupun mendudukan bokong berisinya dikursi itu, lalu membuka kain pembungkus bentou-nya.

"Kau menugu Gremory-_san_?."

"Tidak juga sih, tapi entah kenapa ini sudah jadi kebiasaanku untuk menunggu disini." Balasnya ringan. Xenovia menghela nafas kecewa karna hal itu. Tak lama kemudian, dari balik pintu muncul sepasang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut berbeda.

"Naruto-_kun_!/ Naruto-_san_!."

"_Eh_?/_A_-_ano_?."

"Hinata-_san_!/R-Rias-_san_?."

Kedua orang diruangan kelas menatap tampa berkedip kejadian yang tersaji didepannya. Dimulai dari Rias dan Hinata yang muncul secara bersamaan, lalu saling sapa dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Hei! Mau sampai kapan kalian bengong disana? Cepatlah kemari!." Naruto lantas memanggil kedua gadis yang masih tergugu disana. Mereka pun berjalan pelan menuju depan meja Naruto, lalu memutar kursi yang ada, sebelum mendudukinya secara bersamaan, secara bersamaan.

"Nee, Naruto-_san_, apa kau berencan membuat _harem_?." Ketiganya menoleh sejenak saat mendengar celetukan Xenovia. Naruto terdiam sejenak sembari mencubit dagunya.

"_Hmm_, mungkin~."

"_Haaaaaa_!..." Berbagai reaksi terjadi saat mendengar jawaban santai Naruto. Rias yang berteriak dengan kaget, Hinata yang tertunduk dengan rona pink, serta Xenovia yang hanya diam mebari menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto tak ambil pusing dengan itu, dan malah melanjutkan acaranya membuka _bentou_.

"Kalian tak makan?."

"Ee-eh, ya Naruto-_kun_."

"I-iya."

"_Uu-uum_!." Ketiga gadis itu tampak gelagapan saat ditegur oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu memandangi dengan penasaran setiap bekal yang dibawa ketiga gadis itu. Semuanya nampak lezat. Ah, itu juga termasuk bentou spesial buatan kakaknya.

"Itu kalian yang membuatnya?."

"Umm!." Mereka mengangguk dengan serempak. Naruto memandang kagum ketiga gadis itu.

"Hebat! Kalian pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik suatu hari nanti." Puji Naruto dengan cengiran khas-nya, jangan lupakan juga jempol yang dia acungkan kedepan. Sedangakan mereka yang dipuji, sudah pasti merona dengan malu.

'Sudah kuputuskan! Jika Naruto-_san_/Naruto-_kun_ ingin _harem_, aku akan jadi permaisurinya!." Batin ketiga gadis itu dengan amat bersemangat. _Hah_, andai saja Naruto sadar betapa beruntung dirinya.

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

***Afterschool***

"Hei Issei! Sampai kapan kau akan mendiamiku seperti ini?." Seperti yang direncanakan, Naruto dan Issei tengah berjalan menuju tempat yang disepakati untuk bertemu dengan Rias. Namun sepertinya itu tak berjalan lancar, sebab Issei saat ini tengah ngambek pada Naruto.

"Cih! Kau mengerikan Naruto! Kau sudah memiliki kakakmu dan Rias Gremory. Tapi itu sepertinya belum cukup untuk memuaskan nafsu bejatmu, lalu mencoba untuk menjinakan Xenovia Quarta dan Hinata Hyuuga. Kau mengerikan, terkutuklah orang tampan!." Naruto menatap bosan tingkah Issei. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini Issei mengumpat tiada henti sembari terus mengucurkan air matanya dengan amat deras.

"Hm, itu karna aku tampan dan tidak mesum sepertimu. Dan hei! Kau pernah menyebut dirimu tampan kan? Berarti sekarang kau mengutuk diri sendiri dong? Dan berhentilah membuatku seolah-olah seorang penjahat kelamin." Sahutnya sedikit mendelik. Sedangakan Issei hanya membuang muka yang tampak kesal namun pipinya sedikit dihiasi rona merah jambu..

"_Huft_! Diam kau duren begok!."

"Hahahah." Tawa lepas meluncur dari mulut Naruto. Menurutnya, tingkah labil Issei saat ini benar-benar lucu.

"Naruto-_kun_! I-issei-_san_?."

"Yo!." Naruto membalas lambaian tangan Rias yang tengah bersandar dibawah pohon. Taman belakang sekolah yang rupanya jadi tempat pilihan mereka. Mereka berdua lantas berlari keci menghampiri Rias.

"_A_-_ano_, Naruto-_kun_. Apa tak masalah ada Issei disini?." Rias berbisik ragu ditelinga Naruto.

"Tak apa kok, dia sudah paham dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'seperti itu'?." Issei menanggapi percakapan Rias dan Naruto dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Entah mengapa dia merasa diacuhkan disini.

"Hantu." Issei sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto. Jadi, mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hantu? Apa itu semacam uji nyali? Lagipula, apa hantu itu ada?.

"H-hantu?."

"Tepat, jangan bilang kau masih tak percaya pada dunia supranatural setelah hampir ditelan oleh salah satu dari mereka." Jawab Naruto agak geli. Rias melotot mendengar penuturan tadi, lalu maniknya bergulir menatap Issei, seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Hmm, s-sebenarnya beberapa waktu lalu kami diserang monster yang Naruto bilang sebagai _Youkai_."

"B-benarkah?." Sepertinya Rias harus membuang keraguannnya terhadap Issei. Pasalnya, pandangan mata kedua pemuda itu tak menunjukan sedikitpun keraguan. Diapun menyerah dan menyetujui kehadiran Issei disini.

"Yosha! Jadi Rias-_chan_, apa rencanamu?." Tanya Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Are? Katanya kau sudah memiliki rencana?." Rias memutar bola matanya bodan menanggapi Naruto yang hanya terkekeh garing sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang Rias yakini tidak gatal sama sekali.

"_Ano_, sebenanya kalian sedang merencanakan apa 'sih?." Issei bertanya dengan penasaran. Sepertinya pemuda itu merasa jengah karna terus diacuhkan akibat minimnya informasi tentang hal yang Rias dan Naruto bahas.

"Begini, Rias mengalami gangguan dari hantu. Jadi dia meminta bantuanku untuk menangani itu. Oh ya, harus kau ketahui, aku adalah seorang Indigo." Jawab Naruto dengan bangga."Jadi, Rias-_chan_, apa rencanamu?. "

"A-aku j-juga tak tahu." Jawabnya sembari tertunduk malu.

"_Indigo_? Berarti kau bisa melihat hantu 'kan?." Naruto kini yang menatap bosan kearah Issei. Entah mengapa, dia merasa temannya ini begitu bedu dalam hal analisis. Tapi sudahlah, dirinya juga salah karna belum memberikan penjelasan kepada Issei.

"Haaah, yah tepat sekali. Jadi Rias-_chan_, Issei, apa sebaiknya kita menemui Azazel-_san_? Aku yakin dia bisa membantu kita memecahkan masalah ini." Issei mengangguk pasti, sedangakan Rias menunjukan raut bingungnnya. Azazel? Siapa dia?.

"Siapa itu Azazel-_san_?."

"Bisa dibilang, dia adalah penyelamat kami. Dan kurasa, dia bukan manusia sembarangan." Ketiganya terdiam sesaat, sebelum mengangguk serempak menyetujui usulan sang pemuda pirang. Keduanya pun mengikuti langkah Naruto. Namun, sedetik kemudian sebulir keringat dan aura kelam muncul dari kepala Naruto.

'Sial! Aku lupa! Aku tak tau Azazel diamana!.'

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

"Kau mau kemana?." Sebuah suara _baritone_ menyapa pendengaran Azazel. Dia lantas menoleh kearah pemuda berambut perak yang tadi menyapanya. Seringai tipis terukir manis diwajah kokohnya, sebelum sepasang sayap merpati mencuat dari punggung.

"Tuan kita sedang diincar oleh seekor anjing nakal. Akan sedikit merepotkan membiarkan dia keluyuran tampa pengawasan. Kau ikut?."

"**Kamaitachi**?." Jawab Vali mencoba menerka maksud dari ucapan ambigu Azazel. Matanya bergulir pelan kearah jendela, menerawang jauh learah langit ceraj yang anehenya tak menunjukan satupun bintang. Namun, bulan nampak bersinar begitu benderang. Dia lantas bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan melangkah pelan mendekati Azazel.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak akan banyak bergerak." Ujarnya dengan nada datarnya yang biasa. Tampa menoleh, Azazel mulai berjalan menuju pintu dan membukannya dalam sekali sentakan pelan. Mereka hilang seketika, tampa meninggalkan suara derap kaki ataupun hembusan nafas layaknya orang berjalan, melainkan benar-benar sirna dalam kegelapan.

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

"Hei Naruto, sebenanya kau tau sebenarnya kita akam kemana? Ini nyaris satu jam kita berputar-putar seperti orang bodoh." Pemuda berambut coklat mengeluh dengan nada malas. Sepertinya, kepercayaan pada pemuda pirang yang tengah memimpin jalan mulai memudar.

"M-maaf-maaf, sejujurnya aku tak tahu Azazel itu tinggal dimana." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum tampa dosanya. Tentu saja, kedua orang yang mengekorinya sejak sejam lalu terjungkal kebelakang dengan tidak etisnya.

"Haah, tau gini aku pulang saja dari tadi~." Issei mengeluarkan kembali keluhannya yang diikuti anggukan setuju oleh Rias. Naruto lantas meloncat dan merangkul kedua orang itu. Rona pink muncul dipipi putih Rias ketika merasakan kehangatan Naruto yang mengapit tubuhnya.

"Santai saja, kita pasti akan bertemu na-."

***Deg!.***

Naruto seketika menghentikan semua perkataanya saat merasakan sebuah sensasi tak nyaman yang menerpa seluruh tumbuh. Dia lantas melirik kedua temannya yang juga tampak terpaku dengan wajah pucat. Sepertinya mereka merasakan hal yang sama.

"Tetap waspada!." Bisik Naruto dengan penuh penekanan. Tangannya segera meraih lengan Rias lalu menariknya dibelakang punggung dengan protektiv. Kini, mereka berdiri bejejer dengan Rias berada ditengah-tengah lindungan Issei dan Naruto.

Tubuh mereka semakin menegang saat merasakan hempasan angin yang menampar-nampar seluruj tubuh. Debu yang berterbangan disertai guguran daun-daun menggesek kulit dan seragam mereka. Naruto semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Rias yang tergugu kebingungan.

"Lagi?!." Issei berseru agak keras sembari menyalang beberapa helai daun yang terbelah dengan rapi. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuh mereka, menyiratkan perasaan gundah akibat teror dari sesuatu yang mereka tak pahami.

"**Aaaaauuuuu**!."

Mereka bertiga tersentak mendengar suara lolongan anjing, bukan! Ini berbeda dengan lolongan anjing, ini lolongan serigala. Mata mereka bergerak kesegala arah, berusaha mengidentifikasi arah datangnya suara.

"**Grrrrr**!."

Manik berbeda warna itu terkunci pada objek berupa serigala berukuran sedang tengah menggeram marah kearah mereka. Namun, keanehan terlihat pada mahkluk itu. Dimana dikepala serigala itu, terdapat sebuah pisau melengkung yang amat panjang, nyaris menyentuh ekornya yang berdiri tegak. Air liur menetes dalam jumlah banyak dari mulut menyeringai dengan jejeran gigi taring yang bersih dan berkilat.

"Lari!." Naruto berteriak memberikan komando kepada kedua temannya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Pandangan mereka terkunci kearah langit yang dilingkupi kubah berwarna ungu, persis seperti kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Derap langkah mereka memecah kesunyian disore ini. Debu bertebaran seiring angin yang kian kencang serta tiga pasang sepatu yang menyentak tanah dengan kuat. Cahaya mentari kemerahan terbiaskan oleh semburat warna ungu, semakin membuat suasana kian mencekam.

Sesekali mereka menarik nafas tersengal dan nyaris tersedak ludah sendiri. Detik demi detik dilalui dengan berlari. Namun, tak sedikitpun mengurangi jarak yang terkikis dari sang predator yang masih nempak berjalan dengan santai.

"_Cih_! Memang tak ada cara lain selain melawan!." Naruto berceletuk dengan garang. Sontak dia mendapat delikan tak percaya dari kedua rekannya yang menganggap celetukan Naruto itu hal yang gila.

"Kau gila?! Kita tak memiliki apapun untuk melawannya!."

"Tapi, ini hanya masalah ***Haahh!* **waktu sebelum dia menangkap ***Haaah!***kita jika terus berlari. Jujur aku sudah ***Haaah!* **sangat lelah." Jawab Naruto sambil terengah-engah.

"Sialan! Apa rencanamu?!." Issei akhirnya menyerah akan ide gila Naruto. Begitupula dengan Rias, dia telah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi saat ini. Mereka serempak berhenti dan berbalik badan dengan formasi Naruto yang paling depan, Issei dan Rias dikanan-kiri belakangnya.

"**_Grrrh_! _Auuuuuuu_!**." Serigala jadi-jadian itu tampak menyeringai senang. Dia melangkahkan keempat kakinya dengan pelan namun penuh dengan intimidasi. Bulu keabu-abuannya menari-nari dihempaskan angin, hidungnya bergerak kembang-kempis akibat aroma daging yang menurutnya begitu menggoda.

Naruto tak tinggal diam, dia merogoh tas punggungnya lalu mengeluarakan beberapa benda yang membuat kedua temannya memandangnya kaget dengan rahang yang nyaris membentur tanah. Pasalnya, yang dia keluarkan adalah segala macam benda yang diaktegorikan sebagai bumbu masak. Bawang bombay, bawang putih dan garam.

"Kau mau melawannya dengan bumbu dapur?." Tanya Rias yang dihadiahi delikan kesal dari Naruto. Keduanya lantas kembali melirik pemuda pirang itu, seolah minta penjelasan.

"Kau tau, serigala itu adalah mahkluk yang memiliki penciuman super sensitif. Aku yakin, aroma menyengat dari benda keramatku ini mampu menyulitkannya."

"Haah, aku tak akan banyak protes. Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan ini?." Tanya Rias sembari meraih tiga buah bawang bombay dengan ukuran sedang. Begitupula Issei yang meraih sebonggol penuh bawang putih. Dia mentup hidungnya akibat sensasi menyengat benda-benda itu. Mengabaikan sang serigala jadi-jadian yang menatap ketiganya dengan _sweatdrop_-nya.

"Kemari kau anjing buluk! Rasakan serangan bumbu ajaib kami!." Teriak Naruto sembari menondongkan bawang dan sebungkus garam dengan penuh percaya diri. Serigala itu seolah mengejek tingkah Naruto, seringai kejam terukir diwajahnya disertai sentakan pada kaki belakangnnya, membuat sang predator meluncur dengan kecepatan gila.

***Sraak!***

Bungkus garam yang berada dalam genggaman terbelah dan membuat isi didalamnya berceceran dia tanah. Mereka bertiga tergugu dengan mata melotot menyaksikan aksi tebasan kilat monster itu.

"**Jangan bermain-main denganku manusia!**." Kembali, mereka harus melangkah mundur dengan mata membola. Pasalnya monster yang kini sudah kembali ke tempat awalnya bisa berbicara layaknya manusia. Mereka melangkah mundur seiring kedua pasang kaki serigala yang makin mendekat.

"Berpencar!."

Mereka berguling kesegala arah, mengabaikan kulit mereka yang dipenuhi baret-baret akibat bergesekan dengan kasarnya permukaan. Sialnya, Rias gagal melakukan guling dengan sempurna, sehingga malahan dia jatuh tersungkur.

"Rias!." Naruto berteriak melihat sang predator yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerkamnya. Issei segera bangkit berlari menerjang serigala itu dengan tendangan terbangnya.

***Buagh!* **Serigala itu sedikit terhuyung kesamping akibat tubrukan kaki Issei pada sisi kanan tubuhnya. Mata sang monster berkilat tajam menatap Isse yang nampak kesulitan berdiri. Dia mengarahkan cakar kehitamannya keleher Issei.

"Awas!." Naruto berlari menyongsong Issei, keduanya pun selamat dari maut berkat gerakan sigap Naruto untuk membantu Issei berguling. Kedunya bangkit berdiri sembari melangkah mundur menjaga jarak dari sang monster.

"_**Grrrh**_!." Tubuh sang serigala tiba-tiba bergetar dengan hebat. Disertai dengan setiap otot persendiannya yang kian membesar disetiap suara geraman berat yang terdengar. Perlahan namun pasti, tungkai belakangnnya yang begitu kokoh kian memanjang hingga mampu menyokongnya untuk berdiri tegak. Kaki depannya memanjangkan jemari, hingga terlihat mirip dengan jemari manusia, hanya saja lebih kekar dan berbulu lebat serta memiliki cakar kehitaman yang panjang.

"**Cukup sudah bermain-mainnya! Kali ini aku pastikan kalian akan aku lumat**."

Aura gelap menguar dengan liar dari segala sudut tubuhnya. Bilah pedang panjang yang semula tumbuh dikepalanya kini berpindah ke sepasang lengannya, mirip seperti belalang sembah yang tengah menari. Mata merah gelapnya memandang ganas kearah ketiga remaja yang masih terdiam mematung.

***Pyaar!***

"_Yare_~_yare_, baru kutinggalkan sebentar sudah bikin ribut seperti ini. Maafkan temanku ini _Inu_-_san_."

Mereka semua menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari langit. Sosok familiar yang dengan begitu mudahnya memecahkan kubah pelindung keunguan itu. Sontak saja, keterkejutan melanda diri sang monster serigala.

"Azazel-_san_!." Kedua pemuda itu meneriaki pria yang turun dari langit tersebut. Kepakan sayap putihnya menggetarkan angin, meniup serpihan kecil sampah yang berterbangan diterpa angin. Tak ada yang berkelit saat dirinya turun dengan sempurna, menapaki permukaan dengan pantofel coklatnya. Seringai sombang terukir diwajahnya.

"**S-siapa kau?!.**"

Azazel melirik sepintas sang penanya sebelum melemparkan pandangannya kepada Naruto. Tangannya direntangkan keangkasa, sebelum kilatan cahaya keemasan berpendar terang disana. Tak lama kemudian, muncul sebilah Katana dengan gagang berwarna ungun digenggaman Azazel. Senjata itu dilemparkan kepada Naruto yang untungnya berhasil ditangkap meskipun nyaris jatuh akibat kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Komplek Azaku, dua ratus meter dari sini, kakakmu sedang dalam bahaya. Jika kau percaya pada takdirmu, pergilah!." Manik safir Naruto seketika membola. Genggamannya pada gagang Katana itu kian mengerat sebelum mendongakan kepala dan memberikan tatapan tajamnya.

"Baiklah! Jaga kedua orang itu! Mereka adalah manusia yang penting dalam hidupku!." Naruto berlari tampa menoleh kearah dua temannya yang terus menerus memanggilnya. Dia membuang semua kekawatiran miliknya untuk percaya kepada Azazel. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah mencapai tempat kakaknya secepat mungkin.

Pandangan tajam manik ungu Azazel kini terfokus kepada serigala jadi-jadian yang menunjukan gestur waspada. Memecahkan _kekkai_ miliknya layaknya memukul kaca tentu bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukan mahkluk sembarangan. Instingnya yang tajam meneriaki untuk tetap fokus dan tidak lengah.

"_Saa_~ kita mulai!."

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

***Grayfia POV***

**"Kyaaaaaa!."**Jantungku nyaris copot akibat teriakan itu. Suara melengking yang terdengar begitu menderita, aku menajamkan indra pendengaranku hingga menemukan sebuah gang yang terlihat begitu gelap. Aku menelan ludahku susah payah, lantas meraih sebatang kayu yang teronggok begitu saja dalam tong sampah didekatku.

Langkahku kuusahakan tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Kadangkala, aku mengutuk rasa penasanku ini. Pikiran dan naruniku seakan sedang berdebat untuk memperebutkan kendali atas ragaku. Pikiranku berseru menyuruhku untuk lekas pulang, sedangakan nuraniku terus memaksa mencari tahu tentang teriakan tadi.

Dan sialnya...

"Wanita adalah mahkluk yang selalu menuruti nurani mereka."

Aku menempelkan tubuhku pada dinding gang yang terasa negitu lembab. Tampa memperdulikan pakaian putihku yang ditempeli debu dan serpihan plamir yang rapuh dimakan usia. Aku mengulurkan kepala dengan pelan, mencoba mengobservasi siluet yang diliputi oleh gelapnya malam.

Namun...

Sesuatu yang begitu mengerikan menyeruak memenuhi pengelihatanku, memaksanya untuk meregang hingga batas maksimal. Sensasi berdenyut hebat dikepalaku muncul seiring perasaan takut ketika memandangi tatapan kosong sepasang netra merah terang. Tubuh kokohnya lantas bangkit, melangkah agak cepat kearahku.

"_Mphh_!."

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kuat, berusaha meredam suara melengking yang hendak kekuar. Jas hitam yang sosok pria itu kenakan dipenuhi oleh cairan kental yang berwarna merah gelap. Penciumanku menangkap aroma yang begitu familiar, aroma anyir cairan tubuh manusia yang dieknal sebagai...

"Darah."

Matanya menatap lapar kearahku. Bibirnya menorehkan senyum abnormal yang begitu lebar, seakan-akan dia mencoba merobek bibirnya sensiri dengan senyum itu. Aku langsung melarikan tampa banyak berbicara.

"Mati!." Dia berteriak dengan suara berat yang menggetarkan gendang telinga. Tampa sadar, aku melemparkan senjataku kearahnya lalu berbalik badan dan berlari secepat mungkin. Aku tau, pria mengerikan itu tak memiliki etiket baik terhadap diriku.

**TBC**

_Hello_para pembaca sekalian bagaiman kabar kalian semua? kink Baka-Oda kembali demgam fic gajenya.

Bila penasaran kelanjutan Nasib Naruto dan teman-temannya, nantikan kelanjutan fic ini ya.

Jangan pernah ragu untuk memberikan krtitik dan sarannya. Itu sangat berarti bagi saya.

Baiklah sekian dahulu, Baka-Oda undur diri, Ciaooww!.


	10. Youkai?

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto)**

**Ichie Ishibumi(DxD)**

**Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, a bit of Romance**

**Pair: Naruto x ...**

**Warning: Gaje, jelek, non-EYD, dan banyak lageh...**

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

Nafas Grayfia terdengar begitu berat dan memburu. Dia tak memperdulikan sepatu heels-nya yang sudah rusak akibat dipaksa berlari. Dia tak perlu menoleh untuk sekedar memastikan keberadaan sosok itu, telingannya dengan jelas mendegar suara derap kaki yang seakan mampu membelah tanah dengan tekanannya. Itu sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan seberapa dekat dia dengan sosok yang sejak tadi mengejarnya.

Sosok pria botak tinggi besar yang bertelanjang dada, mempertontonkan tubuh kekarnya yang dipenuhi otot. Seringai lebar tercetak erat dibibirnya, begitu kontras dengan tatapan merah menyalanya yang tampak begitu kosong dan beku. Tubuhnya basah dipenuhi cairan kental berwarna kemerahan yang menetes hingga membasahi celana panjang hitamnnya.

"**Mati!. Mati!. Mati!.**"

Grayfia menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, mencoba menghalau suara penuh terror itu untuk merusak gendang telingannya. Dia sudah putus asa ketika merasakan setiap sendi geraknya sudah mulai mati rasa.

Air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya. Seumur hidup dia tak pernah merasakan takut sehebat ini. Perasaan ngeri yang membuatnya tak mampu untuk sekedar berteriak mengharap pertolongan.

***Brugh!.***

Gadis malang itu jatuh tersungkur. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat karna nyeri dan kelelahan. Tenaganya sudah habis, bahkan untuk sekedar bangkit dia sudah tak mampu. Sepasang netranya yang nampak sembab menatap tampa berkedip seringai lebar sosok itu. Lampu penerangan yang memancarkan cahaya remang-remang dapat merefleksikan rupanya.

Detik-demi detik berlalu, namun Grayfia masih terdiam kaku. Dia tak menunjukan reaksi apapun terhadap mahkluk besar yang kini mendekatinya dengan frontal.

"Ahhhk!." Gadis itu mengerang kesakitan saat tangan kekar itu menggengam lehernya dengan kuat. Tulang leher Grayfia terdengar bergemeletuk akibat tekanan hebat yang diterima. Sang korban hanya bisa menggelepar tampa memberikan perlawanan berarti.

Penciuman Grayfia menangkap aroma yang begitu busuk ketika pria itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah sesuatu yang begitu mengerikan. Sebuah objek yang mirip seperti selang pemadam kebakaran muncul dari dalam mulut sosok itu. Benda berlendir berwarna putih yang menari layaknya seekor ular. Diujung kepala objek mengerikan itu, terdapat banyak sekali gigi yang tumbuh dirahangnya yang berbentuk bulat, mengingatkan Grayfia pada hewan bernama lintah.

"Ghhh! Ghhh!." Grayfia menggeliat hebat sembari menendang-nendang tubuh pria itu sekuat tenaganya. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi saat benda berlendir itu mulai bergerak pelan mendekati mulutnya. Gadis malang itu hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala pelan disetiap nafasnya yang kian menipis.

"Shiii~." Benda itu mengeluarkan suara desisan yang mencipratkan tetesan kecil lendir yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Lambung Grayfia serasa diaduk-aduk karna jejalan aroma mengerikan yang menyerang penciumannya terus-menerus. Kepalanya merasakan sensasi kembang-kempis, hanya masalah waktu sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Lepaskan dia!."

***Sraaak!.***

"**Oaaarggg**!."

Gadis itu terpaksa kembali harus merasakan kerasnya permukaan tanah. Tangan yang semula mencengkram lehernya secara tiba-tiba terlepas. Terlepas dalam artian putus akibat dipotong oleh sesuatu. Pengelihatannya yang masih buram belum mampu untuk mengidentifikasi apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Ughhh!." Kepalanya mendongak, berusaha melihat sosok lain yang berdiri kokoh didepannya. Bola matanya membulat kaget saat mengetahui sosok itu, pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah memunggunginya. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah Katan dengan gagang berwarna ungu. Air mata langsung tumpah dengan hebat disertai isakan pelan.

"Ayo cepat!." Gadis itu hanya pasrah saat pemuda yang dia kenali sebagai Naruto itu menariknya lalu memapahnya. Dia menoleh sejenak kepada sosok pria besar yang terus berguling ditanah sembari memegang tangannya yang buntung dan berteriak kesakitan.

"Hooeeek!." Grayfia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya saat melihat objek lain yang tengah menggeliat didekat pria mengerikan itu. Benda mirip lintah dengan bau yang mampu membuat siapapun memuntahkan makannya seketika. Pelan namun pasti, monster itu mulai beregenerasi, menumbuhkan tangan baru yang penuh lendir.

"Bertahanlah kakak!." Naruto berujar dengan panik melihat kondisi menyedihkan sang kakak. Begitu Grayfia yang telah selesai dengan muntahnya, Naruto dengan cekatan menyarungkan Katana-nya pada sarung yang tersampih di pinggang, lalu mengangkat tubuh ringkih gadis itu dalam pelukannya, layaknya sepasang pengantin dan mulai berlari.

"**Oaaarggg**!." Naruto menghentikan larinya saat mendengar teriakan keras dari pria tadi. Matanya menangkap getaran-getaran hebat yang terjadi pada sosok itu.

***Crach!. Crash!.* **Tubuh pria itu terbelah dengan seketika, membuat semua organ dalamnya terburai keluar. Tulang punggungnya secara ajaib memanjang diikuti dengan munculnya benda mirip kaki kelabang disetiap ruas tulangnya. Mulutnya menganga lebar tampa suara disertai bola mata yang berputar kebelakang layaknya orang mati.

Keduanya memandang ngeri sosok yang perlahan mulai bangkit tersebut. Suara mendesing muncul dari kuku jarinya yang memanjang serentak. Mahkluk itu berjalan gontai dan terhuyung-huyung mendekati Naruto dan Grayfia yang mematung.

"S-sialan!." Naruto berteriak lantas berlari sekencang mungkin dengan Grayfia yang makin menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Dari jauh, telinga Naruto mendengar suara benda basah yang berjatuhan di aspal. Dirinya cukup yakin bahwa itu adalah suara organ tubuh monster itu yang kehilangan tempatnya sehingga jatuh berceceran.

"**Oaaarggg**! **Oaaarggg**!." Mahkluk itu terus meraung-raung kesetanan. Gerakan larinya begitu cepat, namun terlihat tak seimbang karna ukuran kaki yang tak mampu menyokong tubuh super tinggi itu.

"Naruto-_chan_, turunkan saja aku." Naruto mendelik kepada gadis itu, dia tidak menjawabnya, melainkan menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Mengabaikan tatapan berkaca-kaca Grayfia. Dia sadar, Naruto saat ini pasti sangat kelelahan. Tubunya ikut basah akibat keringat yang membanjiri sekujur tubuh Naruto.

"Sialan jalan buntu!." Naruto mengutuk nasib sialanya. Dia menghabsikan semua tenaganya untuk berlari, dan hanya menemukan jalan buntu. Pemuda itu benar-benar ingin memukul seseorang saat ini.

"**Oaaarggg**!." Teriakan garang itu memupuskan keinginannya untuk berbalik. Sosok itu sudah berdiri tegak memblokade jalan kekuar mereka. Naruto terdiam sebentar, lalu menurunkan Grayfia di ujung gang buntu itu.

"N-naruto-_chan_, aku mohon jangan." Grayfia berucap lirih dengan suara parau. Kakinya dia paksakan untuk berdiri, tapi terpaksa jatuh kembali akibat tenaga yang benar-benar habis. Dia memejam sejenak saat merasakan elusan pelan pada pucuk kepalanya. Wajahnya mendongak, pandangannya terkunci pada ekspresi teduh yang Naruto tebarkan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku pasti mengalahkannya."

"Berjanjilah, berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup."

"Aku berjanji dengan seluruh nyawaku." Ucap Naruto lembut. Pemuda itu lantas bangkit berdiri, menatap nyalang monster yang kian mendekat. Wajah sosok itu tak menunjukan raut kehidupan, hanya mulut yang menganga lebar serta mata yang berputar kebelakang, sehingga hanya menunjukan bagian putihnya saja.

"_Saa_! Kita mulai!." Seru Naruto sebelum menarik Katana ungu itu dari sarungnnya. Dalam sekali sentak, pemuda itu melesat kencang kearah monster yang seolah hendak memeluknya. Kembali, Grayfia harus menatap terkejut adik angkatnya itu. Dia cukup yakin matanya saat ini dalam kondisi normal, tapi kenapa dia melihat sesuatu yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto-_chan_, bercahaya..."

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

"_Saa_~ kita mulai!."

Azazel dengan kecepatan penuh melesat kencang kearah serigala jadi-jadian itu.

***Buagh!.***

Sebuah tendang _Roundhouse_ Azazel sarangkan kearah kepala sang serigala, namun dengan sigap dapat ditahan dengan lengan kanannya. Wajah seirgala itu tampak mengerinyit kesakitan, rupanya serangan yang Azazel berikan terlalu kuat.

"Woy! Kalian berdua! Apa kalian akan diam menonton atau membantu?." Kedua orang yang tadinya terdiam terlonjak kaget, bangkit dari lamunannya. Mereka lantas mengangguk dengan cepat. Azazel menyeringai, sebelum merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Rias dan Issei terpaksa menutup matanya rapat-rapat akibat kilatan cahaya yang menari dengan liar dari kedua tangan Azazel. Rikala cahaya itu meredup, dua buah senjata sudah ada dikedua genggamannya. Ditangan kanannya, Azazel membawa sebuah _Rapier_ dengan gagang keemasan. Ditangan kirinya, sebuah _Claymore_ dengan warna perak penuh muncul.

"Tangkap!." Rias menangkap sempurna _Rapier_ itu, lantas mengayunkannya beberapa kali layaknya saorang profesional. Sepertinya dia memiliki kecocokan dengan senjata ini. Namun itu berbeda dengan yang terjadi pada Issei, dia tampak begitu kesulitan untuk mengangkat _Claymore_ miliknya. Sepertinya otot lengannya belum cukup kuat untuk menahan beban senjata itu.

"Gunakan senjata itu dengan baik." Ujar Azazel dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Keduanya lantas mengangguk singkat dan melesat penuh percaya diri, mengabaikan Azazel yang terdiam dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Heyaaah!." Issei mengerang ganas sambil mengayunkan _Claymore_ ditangannya sekuat tenaga. Menjadikan leher monster itu sebagai sasaran tebasannya.

***Clank!.***

Serangan itu dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah. Kini, bilah tajam senjata Issei malah dipegang layaknya sebuah mainan. Issei bergetar takut saat menyaksikan senyum mengerikan serta tataoan maut yang Youkai itu berikan.

***Crash!.***

Bahu monster itu mencipratkan darah saat ditebas oleh Rias dengan _Rapier_ miliknya. Pegangannya serigala itu pada senjata Issei seketika terlepas, meninggalkan kelegaan dalam diri Issei. Keduanya pun mulai menjauh dari sang predator.

"Aku lupa memberitahu kalian, jangan pernah coba-coba menyerang seperti tadi. Hanya karna baru menumbuhkan sepasang tanduk, rusa kecil seperti kalian tak akan mampu menumbangkan seekor serigala." Azazel menatap bosan kedua remaja yang tengah menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memberikan kami ini? Sedangakan kau tau bahwa kami tak akan bisa menggunakannya."

"Apa kalian ingin terus menjadi rusa kecil?." Issei memandang terkejut senyum tipis yang Azazel lemparkan. Genggamannya pada sang senjata kian mengerat, begitupula Rias yang telah siaga, menunggu kalau-kalau Azazel memberikan komando.

"Berikan perintah!."

"Sebenarnya aku mampu menangani anjing itu sendiri, tapi baiklah. Ikuti aku!." Azazel melesat kearah serigala yang telah siap dengan bilah tajam dia tangannya itu. Kedua tangan berbulu itu diayunkan, mengincar kepala Azazel yang sedikit condong kedepan.

"**Cih**!." Kembali, monster itu harus mendecih kesal akibat serangannya hanya mengenai udara kosong. Dirinya harus dikagetkan akibat sebuah tebasan dari _Rapier_ milik Rias yang mencoba mengenai punggungnya.

"Heyaaaa!." Meskipun dapat menghindari serangan Azazel dan Rias dengan baik, tapi dia harus merelakan bahunya kembali tergores cukup dalam akibat sabetan _Claymore_ yang Issei layangkan. Dia melompat lumayan jauh untuk menjaga jarak. Dari segi manapun, dia sama sekali tidak diuuntungkan bila bertarung seperti ini.

"**Kurang ajar! Baiklah, bila itu yang kalian inginkan**." Senyum licik terukir jelas di rahang penuh gugi taring itu. Secara tiba-tiba, tekanan angin yang sangat kuat meledak dari tubuh sang monster. Udara bercampur debu secara perlahan mulai mengikis tubuhnya, hingga hilang secara sempurna.

"**Berbanggalah! Kalian bisa merasakan kekuatanku ini!**." Mereka yang menjadi sasaran ancaman sang monster sontak meningkatkan kewaspadaanya. Kecuali Azazel yang tampak santai sembari mengupil.

"Azazel-_san_, seriuslah!." Rias menegur Azazel yang masih tak berkelit dari kegiatannya. Manik ungunya terpaku pada gerakan angin ganas yang menyapu sekitar mereka.

***Sraaak!.***

"Argghhh!." Sebuah luka sayatan muncul dipunggung Issei. Darah terciprat dari sana, membasahi sebagaian seragam yang Issei kenakan. Pemuda itu tampak berlutut sembari menahan perih dipunggungnya.

"**Hahahahahaha! Bagaimana?**."

***Sraaak!.*** Kembali, Issei menjadi korban dari ketajaman angin itu. Beberapa luka lecet kecil bermunculan disekujur tubuhnya. Begitupula yang terjadi dengan Rias, kondisinya juga kurang baik dan dipenuhi luka lecet yang mengalirkan darah.

Berbeda dengan kedua orang yang terus mengerang akibat sakit, Azazel nampak berdiri kokoh meskipun pakaian yang dia pakai sudah robek disana-sini. Anehnya, tubub Azazel tak menujukan sedikitpun goresan. Semua serangan itu tak mempan kepadanya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Azazel-_san_?." Rias bertanya dengan wajah meringis akibat sensasi perih disekujur tubuhnya yang lecet.

"Sebenarnya aku menunggu kalimat itu sejak tadi. Baiklah akan kuselesaikan sekarang." Tatapan kesal kedua orang itu layangkan kearah Azazel yang masih tampak santai. _Cih_, bisa-bisanya dia begitu santai saat kami menderita seperti ini, begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan Rias dan Issei.

Kembali ke Azazel, saat ini dia tengah merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan, lalu meregangkan kelima jarinya lebar-lebar. Sayap dipunggung Azazel mendadak terburai menjadi serpihan cahaya dan bergerak mengitari tangan Azazel tadi. Sebuah pedang cahaya keemasan muncul digenggaman pria itu.

***Syutt!.***

Dia menyabetkan pedang cahaya itu kearah gelombang angin yang terus bergerak liar. Hal mengejutkan terjadi, ketika gelombang keemasan buah serangan pedang Azazel berbenturan dengan angin itu. Secara ajaib, semua angin beserta debu dan serpihan kecil lainnya musnah tampa sisa, meninggalkan sang monster serigala yang menatap nyalang mereka sambil terengah-engah.

"**Sialan! Kalian beruntung lepas kali ini. Dipertemuan berikutnya akan kuhabisi kalian.**" Dia masih tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk berbicara dengan congkak. Padahal dirinya pun menyadari perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat besar antara dia dan pria yang kedua siswa itu panggil sebagai Azazel-_san_. Lalu, dalam sekali lompatan, monster itu tiba-tiba musnah menjadi hembusan angin

"_Saa_~ satu tumbang." Celetuk Azazel, lantas mengambil langkah panjang dan cepat. Sepasang sayap merpati mencuat dari punggung lebarnya, lalu beberapa bola cahaya keluar dari sana.

"I-ini!." Rias berseru dengan terkejut ketika semua lukanya mendadak hilang saat bersentuhan dengan bola cahaya yang muncul dari sayap Azazel.

"_Ano_, bagaiman dengan Naruto? Aku takut dia dalam bahaya sekarang." Benar, pertempuran tadi membuat Issei dan Rias lupa akan keberadaan Naruto. Mereka ingat, beberpa menit lalu Naruto pergi menuju komplek Azaku untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya.

"_Kinpatsu_-_sama_?." Azazel hanya menggumam tak jelas, lalu memasukan kudua tangannya dalam saku celana. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit yang kini tampak cerah berbintang. Dia menundukan kepalanya, sebelum menatap kedua muda-mudi itu satu-persatu.

"Kalian tak perlu mengkhawatirkan dia, aku yakin _Kinpatsu_-_sama_ mampu menanganinya sendiri."

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

"Kau lihat Yang Mulia, sesuai dengan yang aku katakan. Kamaitachi sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan. Mulutnya terlalu lebar untuk seekor luwak kecil." Sosok manusia berkepala gagak tengah menggerutu sembari menatap kesal sedalam sebuah cermin yang menunjukan dimana seekor serigala yang melarikan diri dari pertempuran.

"**Aku tak pernah bilang mempercayai dirinya, Tengu. Tapi setidaknya dia memberikan sedikit gambaran tentang Namikaze dan rekan-rekannya.**" Jawabnya dengan suara yang terdengar tenang. Mata dinginnya lantas teralih kearah langit yang berwarna keuunguan, sebelum kembali menatap Tengu yang juga turut menatapnya.

"**Dan, bagaimana dengan Kuchisake? Apa dia sudah berhasil lepas dari segel-segel itu?**." Tengu menggeleng singkat menanggapi pertanyaan sang tuan. Pikirannya melayang kearah sosok wanita menyeramkan yang bersenjatakan sebuah gunting besar. Saat ini, dia sedang sakit akibat segel kutukan yang muncul saat menyerang Naruto.

"Kondisinya buruk. Kita harus menghancurkan **Nisan Merah Terang** untuk menyelamatkannya." Wanita itu tertunduk sejenak dengan pandangan yang kalut. Wajahnya yang terbiasa menunjukan raut bengis, untuk sesaat tampak begitu sendu.

"**Baiklah! Aku tak ingin kebangkitan kita ini gagal. Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus berhasil. Tanganku sudah gatal ingin mencabik-cabik menusia keparat itu.**" Tengu lantas mengangguk patuh atas ucapan sang tuan. Dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kebencian terhadap kaum Namikaze itu sudah mencemari darahnya.

"Jadi, apa rencana kita sekarang Yang Mulia?."

"**Hingga kebangkitan sempurna kita, aku harap kau tak melakukan tindakan yang gegabah. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya akan mengutus para Youkai tingkat bawah untuk menyerang mereka.**"

"Tapi Yang Mulia, itu hanya akan membuat mereka mati sia-sia." Jawab Tengu kurang setuju dengan usulan wanita itu. Seperti yang dia lihat tadi, para Youkai rendahan tak akan sanggup menghadapi Namikaze dan antek-anteknya itu.

"**Memang itulah tujuanku**." Manik merah terang Tengu seketika membulat mendengar penuturan bercampur nada kejam dan raut bengis itu. Untuk sesaat, dia tak berani menatap sang tuan.

"**Kau tau, kadangkala kita harus mencabuti rumput-rumput liar untuk membuat tanaman lain tumbuh subur. Kita akan rubah tatanan kaum kita. Aku tak ingin ada Youkai lemah yang akan merendahkan kaum kita.**" Dia kembali melanjutkan.

"B-baiklah, Yang Mulia."

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

"Heaaaa!." Naruto dengan gerakan kilat berguling cepat kearah samping guna menghindari sabetan kuku panjang pria berwujud abnormal itu. Pandangannya tak jua lepas dari wajah sang lawan yang tengah menganga dengan amat lebar.

Merasa sudah cukup, Naruto kembali melesat mendekati sang monster yang tengah membelakanginya. Katana itu segera dia tebaskan kearah pinggang sang monster.

***Crashh!.***

Tak ada raungan kesakitan yang muncul dari mulut sang monster. Dia yakin tebasan yang dia lakukan sudah cukup dalam, buktinya tulang itu sudah byaris putus. Akibatnya tubuh yang sedari dulu tak proposional itu tampak seperti bambu yang ditiup angin topan, terhantuk-hantuk amat kuat seakan ada tangan tak kasat mata yang menggoyang-goyangkannya.

***Crash!.***

Kembali, tebasan kilat Naruto sarangkan ke dearah yang nyaris putus itu. Dan benar saja, tubuh super panjang itu jatuh ketanah akibat kehilangan penompangnya. Namun, seringai senang Naruto mendadak hilang, dan berubah menjadi gestur waspada.

Pasalnya, tubuh sang monster yang Naruto kira sudah tak berkutik lagi, kembali bergetar dengan hebat, layaknya yang terjadi sebelum pria ini berubah. Tampak dipunggungnya, muncul empat buah tonjolan yang lumayan besar. Itu seperti saat seseorang menusukan sebuah sumpit keselaput jarinya.

***Crash!.***

Benar saja, dari dua pasang tonjolan besar itu muncul benda yang mirip seperti kaki kepiting. Meskipun benda itu nampak begitu kotor akibat darah, Naruto yakin benda itu sangat-sangat tajam. Perlahan namun pasti, sosok itu mulai bangkit dengan menggunakan tangannya yang panjang sebagai tumpuan.

***Hop!.***

Naruto terlonjak kebelakang saat monster itu meloncat dengan cepat kearah tembok didekatnya. Lalu dengan kedua tangan kekarnya, dia melakulan tumpuan sebelum kembali melompat dengan tubuh Naruto sebagi sasarannya.

***Brughh.* **Naruto yang tak siap dengan semua itu harus rela tubuhnya membentur tanah dengan amat keras, menghasilkan suara debuman yang membuat mata Grayfia membulat lebar.

"N-naruto!." Gadis itu mencoba bangkit untuk menyelamatkan sang adik, tapi tubuhnya menolak semua tekadnya. Dia kembali harus jatuh terduduk sembari menangisi ketidak berdayaannya. Untuk saat ini, dia merasa ingin mati saja.

"Argggg! Argghhh! Lepaskan sialan! Kakak! Lari cepat!." Naruto berteriak amat histeris akibat tubuhnya yang serasa dicabik-cabik oleh kuku tajam mahkluk itu. Sebagian besar kaos yang dikenakannya sudah dibasahi darahnya sendiri. Di terus meronta-ronta, mencoba menendang tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu.

Naruto merasa dirinya mendengar suara mendesing saat keempat benda tajam yang ada dipunggung monster itu memgembang, siap memberikan tusukan kepada tubuhnya. Grayfia dilanda pekanikan hebat melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu. Gadis itu kembali memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

***Brughh.***

Dia kembali tersungkur dengan linangan air mata di wajahnya yang kacau balau. Teriakannya tersangkut ditenggorokan, pita suaranya hanya mampu menghembuskan udara berat yang menimbulkan rasa nyeri.

"Hu-huaaaa!." Naruto menggelinjang dengan panik sebelum keempat benda tajam itu menghujam cepat kearah dadanya. Udara berat tertahan ditenggorokannya, membuat kesadaran semakin menipis bagi Naruto.

***Buagh!.***

"Kupikir kau tak akan kalah dari mahkluk menjijikan ini. Tapi harusnya aku tau, masih terlalu dini untuk itu. _Nee_, Namikaze-_sama_." Pemuda membuka terburu-buru kelopak matanya. Dia terkaget saat mendapati tubuh monster yang tadi hendak menghabisinya, sudah digantikan oleh sosok pemuda yang dia tau bernama 'Vali'. Matanya bergulir cepat, dan segera membola saat mendapati sang monster tampak kacau, tertempel didinding yang retak bagaikan sarang laba-laba.

"K-kau..." Naruto berucap pelan dengan penuh kekaguman. Cukup mudah untuk menarik kesimpulan bahwa pemuda inilah yang 'menerbangkan' sang lawan hingga tersangkut didinding.

"Kau beristirahatlah. Aku yang menangani ini."

"**Gaaggh**!."

Semua pasang mata menoleh pada sang monster yang mulai bangkit dan merangkak cepat kearah mereka. Naruto bergidik ngeri sembari memaksa tubuhnya bangkit hingga nyaris terjungkal kebelakang. Meski cukup kesulitan, Naruto berhasil mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya.

"Tenang saja. Kau beristirahatlah." Dia mendelik kesal kearah Vali yang mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersinggung. Namun, dia terlambat menyadari, bahkan dia belum memberikan ocehannya pada Vali, pemuda itu sudah hilang dari posisinya.

***Buagh!.***

Dia kembali memandang kagum sosok pemuda itu. Dalam sekali kedipan mata, dia sudah muncul didepan tubuh merangkak sang monster, lalu memberikan tendangan pada kepala yang membuat sosok itu terlempar amat jauh. Melihat kesempatan itu, Naruto berlari cepat menghampiri sang kakak yang menatapnya penuh haru.

"Vali-_san_! Aku akan segera kembali!. Ayo kakak!."

"U-ummu." Naruto cukup kesulitan mengangkat tubuh Grayfia. Mungkin karna faktor lelah akibat perjibakuannya dengan sang lawan. Dengan sedikit usaha lebih, Naruto berhasil menggendong _Bridal_ gadis itu, lalu berlari menjauh dengan cepat.

"Pergilah!."

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

Kembali, Naruto harus berhutang budi pada Azazel dan Vali tentunya. Meskipun agak kesal karna Vali sempat membiarkannya diamuk oleh monster itu, pemuda ini cukup paham dengan maksud tak langsung dari tindakan Vali. Dia hanya ingin meneliti, sejauh mana kemampuan Naruto saat ini.

Tapi lupakan sejenak semua itu. Tujuannya hanya satu, taman tempat Azazel berada. Sebetulnya dia kurang yakin Azazel masih ada disana. Tapi biarlah dia mempercayakan semuanya pada insting kali ini. Lagipula, sejauh yang Naruto rasakan instingnya belum pernah melenceng

"Azazel-_san_!."

Tepat sekali. Seperti yang dia pikirkan, Azazel masih berada disana. Tepatnya sedang bersandar santai dibawah sebuah pohon dengan Rias dan Issei yang duduk dibawahnya. Kedua orang temannya tampak lumayan lelah. Itu ditandai dengan nafas yang tampak berat dan seragam yang kelihatan lembab.

"_Yo_." Pria itu menjawab santai dengan melambaikan pelan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Naruto lantas menghentikan lajunya beberapa meter dihadapan Azazel.

"_Yo_ _Kinpatsu_-_sama_, bagaimana kencan kalian." Kembali, Naruto mendelik garang kepada Azazel. Ocehan tak tau tempat itu malah semakin memperburuk suasana hati Grayfia yang sudah hancur. Pria dengan rupa paling dewasa itu lantas menghela nafasnya berat.

"Maafkan aku. Jika kedatanganku lebih cepat, aku yakin anda tak akan begini." Dia mencoba meminta maaf setulus mungkin. Setitik penyesalan muncul dihatinya saat mendapati kondisi menyedihkan Grayfia. Gadis ini pasti akan mengalami trauma berat.

"Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan nanti, kita harus menyelamatkan Vali-_san_." Azazel mengangkat sebelah alisnya menganggapi. Dia melirik sejenak kearah pinggang Naruto. Mendapati Katana pemberiannya sudah tak ada dan hanya menyisakan sarungnnya.

"Maksudmu, dia?." Ujarnya sembari menunjuk kearah jalan yang cukup gelap. Dari kejauhankejauhan tampak siluet manusia ramping yang tengah menenteng sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pedang. Lama-kelamaan, rupa sosok itu makin terlihat jelas.

"Vali-_san_!." Naruto berseru lumayan kencang kepada pemuda bersurai abu yang tengah berjalan santai sembari menenteng Katana Naruto yang tampak dibasahi darah. Dia tampak kelelahan.

"Bagaimana?." Tanya Azazel ambigu.

"Keadaannya memburuk bahkan sebelum kekuatan Namikaze-_sama_ keluar. Aku hanya mampu melumpuhkannya sejenak. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Jawab Vali sambil melemparkan Katana bergagang Ungu itu. Ajaibnya, senjata itu langsung berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya saat jaraknya tinggal beberapa senti dari tubuh Azazel.

"Hey! Beritahu aku, kalian sedang membicarakan apa '_sih_?." Tanya Naruto jengah. Begitupula dengan Issei serta Rias yang mengangguk setuju.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita lekas pergi dari sini." Sepertinya mereka harus menahan rasa penasarannya hingga nanti. Bukan ide bagus untuk melangsungkan pembicaraan ditempat ini. Mereka pun mulai melangkah cepat mengekori Azazel.

Maafkan aku kakak. Karna aku, kau harus mengalami hal seperti ini." Naruto bergumam lirih saat mengamati raut damai Grayfia yang terlelap dalam gendongannya.

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

"_Cih_! Mereka berhasil lolos. Kalian cepat tarik kembali monster gagal itu!. Sepertinya aku harus turun tangan sendiri memperbaikinya." Freed tampak begitu kesal saat ini. Kemarahannya meledak saat salah satu anak buahnya datang dan memberitahu bahwa, Monster buatannya itu gagal mengeliminasi target utama dan malah melakukan hal yang tidak perlu pada orang biasa.

"Bagaimana Freed-_sama_? Jika terus seperti ini, pihak keamanan akan mengendus semua rencana kita." Pria dengan topeng gas itu berujar dengan nada khawatir. Perasaanya itu bukan tampa alasan, serangkaian pembunuhan sipil yang dilakukan mahkluk buatan itu akan membuat peningkatan keamanan di Kuoh. Tentu itu akan menghalangi rencana mereka.

"Bodohnya aku menggunakan mahkluk tak berotak itu untuk melakukan ini. Aku tak menyangka bahwa teman Namikaze sialan akan setangguh itu." Ujarnya dengan mata terpejam. Jemari tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayunya pelan.

"Apa perintah anda?."

"Untuk saat ini, kita rahasiakan dulu tentang kesalahan ini. Jika sampai Kokabiel-_sama_ tau, aku akan dalam bahaya." Tersirat nada kecemasan dalam kalimat yang Freed ucapkan. Melafalkan nama sang tuan sejenak membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Begitupula dengan pria bertopeng itu. Dia tampak sedikit bergetar mendengar nama itu. Mereka semua tau, Kokabiel adalah orang yang sangat licik lagi kejam. Dia tak akan segan-segan mengotori tangannya bila itu dapat membantu rencananya.

"S-saya mengerti. Saya undur diri." Pria itu lantas bangkit lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Freed yang dilingkupi kebingungan.

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

"_Malam ini, kembali terjadi sebuah pembunuhan di komplek perumahan Azaku. Kejadian itu diperkirakan terjadi pukul tujuh malam tadi. Saat ini, polisi masih melakukan pemeriksaan kepada saksi-saksi yang menemukan mayat tersebut. Diperkirakan, kejadian ini masih berkaitan dengan pembunuhan yang terjadi tempo hari. Masyarakat dihimbau agar mengurangi kegiatan diluar rumah ataupun bepergian pada malam hari._"

"_Haaaah_, aku tak habis pikir. Apa untungnya bagi mereka membunuh orang-orang malang itu." Azazel mengerinyit bingung menyaksikan siaran berita tadi. Dirinya sudah mendengar tentang pertemuan Grayfia dengan monster tadi. Dan dia menangkap banyak sekali kejanggalan.

"_Hmm_, mungkin itu salah satu bentuk balas dendam mereka terhadap manusia." Azazel menggeleng pelan atas atas tanggapan Issei.

"Tidak-tidak, aku tahu pasti tentang _Youkai_. Mahkluk-mahkluk angkuh lebih '_prefer'_ untuk memperbudak dibanding membunuh, kecuali Namikaze dan kalian tentunya. Selain itu, aku tau orang-orang yang menjadi korban dari pembunuhan itu hanya masyarakat sipil biasa." Terjadi keheningan sehabis itu. Mereka larut dalam fikiran masing-masing, _yah_~ tidak untuk Azazel yang masih sibuk dengan botol _sake_-nya.

"Jadi Azazel-_san_, apa anda mencurigai adanya pihak lain?." Kini Rias yang membuka suaranya. Pria itu tampak memberikan senyum miring.

"_Yah, _bisa dibilang begitu."

"Entah bagaimana. Aku merasakan perbedaan pada _Youkai_ serigala itu dengan monster yang menyerang kakak dan Issei."

"Berbeda?." Rias tampak begitu tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Begitu terlihat raut antusias diwajahnya yang ayu. Naruto mengangguk pelan menanggapi itu.

"Yang menyerang Issei dan Kakak terlihat begitu menjijikan dan, jauh lebih mencekam." Pemuda itu bergidik ngeri sesaat. Semua ingatan tentang mahkluk yang dia hadapi seakan memutari otaknya, memberikan sensasi mual dan pusing.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Namikaze-_sama_. Energi yang dipancarkan oleh monster yang menyerang Grayfia-_san_ jauh lebih gelap dibandingkan Kamaitachi." Mereka menoleh kearah Vali yang mulai ikut serta dalam pembicaraan mereka. Untuk sesaat, Azazel berfikir cukup keras. Saat ini dia tampak mencubit dagunya dengan serius.

"Begitu~. Aku akan menyelidikinya nanti. Yang pasti, aku ingin kalian tetap waspada kapanpun dimanapun." Mereka mengangguk dengan nada perintah itu. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan kakak-mu?." Pria itu melanjutkan.

"Dia sudah mau beristirahat setelah aku memberikan dosis kecil obat penenang dan obat tidur. Tapi yang kukhawatirkan adalah dampak selanjutnya dari kejadian tadi. Aku takut kondisi psikologi kakak terganggu."

"Disinilah, aku harap kalian, terutama kau." Azazel mengarahkan telunjuk kannnya kearah Naruto, sontak pemuda itu sedikit tersentak lalu menunjuk dirinya semdiri."Jangan pernah lepaskan pandanganmu padanya." Lanjutnya.

"_Hmm_, pasti."

"Untuk sekaranang, sebaiknya kalian bermalam disini."

Tak ada satupun yang memberikan penolakan terhadap usul yang Azazel berikan. Mereka cukup waras untuk memahami tentang bahaya yang kemungkinan masih mengincar mereka sekarang. Dan sepertinya, bermalam disini, dirumah Naruto adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Um, Rias-_chan_." Gadis merah itu menoleh sejenak kearah Naruto yang menatapnya. "Kau bisa tidur dikamarku. Azazel-_san_, Vali-_san_ kalian sebaiknya memilih kamar tamu, ukurannya lumayan besar."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Naruto-_kun_?."

"Aku dan Issei akan tidur diluar." Usulan itu mendapat delikan kesal dari Issei. Ayolah, Issei-sama ini sedang kelelahan. Masa harus tidur diluar.

"Kau kejam Naruto, kenapa aku harus tidur diluar bersamamu?." Ujarnya dengan nada memelas. Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah Issei yang menurutnya tak layak dilihat.

"Kau sebenanya tak ingin tidur diluar atau tidur bersamaku?."

"Keduanya." Semuanya _Sweatdrop_ seketika mendengar celetukan bernada polos itu.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah dengan Azazel-_san_ dan Vali-_san_. Mereka pasti takkan leberatan berbagi denganmu." Issei melirik sekilas Vali dan Azazel yang menatapnya penuh arti. Seolah-olah mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang entah membuat Issei memucat seketika.

"B-baiklah! Aku akan tidur diluar." Diapun akhirnya pasrah. Tampa diketahui, Azazel dan Vali melakukan toss kecil. Entah untuk apa mereka melakukan selebrasi itu.

"_Saa_~ ikuti aku."

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

Malam terasa begitu sunyi dan damai. Memberikan kesan berbeda, berbeda dari suasana mencekam beberapa jam lalu. Disebuah rumah yang ber-papan nama 'Lucifuge', beberapa orang tengah tertidur amat pulas. Wajah mereka mengisyaratkan keletihan akibat beberapa hal yang tak terduga. Namun sepertinya itu tak berlaku pada seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk bersandar didepan pintu.

Mulutnya menghembuskan gumpalan asap dengan pelan, berusaha menikmati rasa yang muncul ditiap hisapan rokoknya. Sesekali pemuda itu tampak memijit keningnya dengan frustasi. Udara musim gugur yang dingin seakan tak lagi berarti untuknya.

"Naruto-_kun_?." Dia lantas menoleh kearah sumber suara yang terdengar familiar. Sosok gadis menawan yang memiliki surai panjang berwana merah. Mata Naruto minyipit, mencoba mengenali warna dress tidur yang tengah dikenakan.

"Rias-_chan_, kau belum tidur?." Dia bertanya dengan ramah, sementara tangannya melempar rokoknya yang masih tersisa setengah. Namun, sepertinya gerak-gerik Naruto dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh mata Rias. Gadis itu lantas melangkah anggun mendekati Naruto, lalu duduk disampinya sesaat setelah Naruto memindahkan sedikit bokongnya.

"Kau perokok?." Naruto melirik sejenak Rias yang menatapnya penuh tanya, sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Kadang-kadang saja 'kok." Rias mengangguk sejenak, sebelum bangkit dan meraih putung rokok yang masih menyala dari tanah. Naruto hanya memandang tingkah Rias dalam kesunyian.

"Kau tau, kau tak memiliki kecocokan sedikitpun dengan benda ini." Tunjuknya pada batang rokok yang sudah tak menyala lagi.

"Hehehe, maaf-maaf bila itu mengganggumu." Jawabnya sembari menggaruk belakang kepala dengan gugup. Senyum lembut terukir manis dibibir gadis cantik itu. Dia mengerti dengan kondisi batin Naruto, dia pasti tertekan saat ini.

Pemandangan rembulan dan hamparan bintang terasa menarik minat mereka. Entah sudah berapa ribu kali manusia memandang panorama itu, namun tak sedikitpun tersirat saat melangsungkan kegiatan minim tenaga itu.

"Maaf Rias-_chan_, aku ikut menyertmu dalam masalah ini." Ucapan lirih itu seketika mengalihkan perhatian Rias dari sang rembulan. Dapat dilihat raut wajah yang begitu sendu Naruto pancarkan. "Sekarang, kalian harus ikut menghadapi bahaya yang sama." Lanjutnya.

"Itu bukan salahmu Naruto-_kun_. Aku tau kau juga tak menginginkannya bukan? Yang hanya bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah terus melangkah maju dan berusaha. Selain itu, aku yakin kau pasti bisa melindungi kami dan menyelesaikan masalah ini." Hati Naruto berdesir nyaman. Meski dia tau, itu hanya beberapa untaian kata sederhana yang begitu naif. Namun setidaknya itu memberikan setitik perasaan nyaman.

"Hahahaha! Memang benar, berbicara denganmu jauh lebih baik daripada rokok itu." Naruto tertawa renyah sembari menelenggadah, menatap langit malam yang menyejukan matanya. Rias hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Dan Naruto-_kun_, apa kau ingin sesuatu yang lebih baik dari berbicara denganku?." Gadis itu menangkap jelas antusiasme dari Naruto. Kedua jemari lentik itu meraup pelan wajah Naruto, membuat dirinya tergugu.

"R-Rias-_chan_?."

***Pluk.***

'_I-ini! Ini! Bantal paha yang melegenda itu!_'

Mata Naruto membola kaget saat merasakan sensasi empuk yang begitu nyaman dan hangat. Aroma harum yang menari-nari dia hidungnya semakin membuatnya betah berlama-lama dalam momen ini. Senyum girang tampa sadar muncul diwajah Rias. Menurutnya, tingkah Naruto saat ini seperti hiburan yang lainnya lucu.

'_Aku harap, kami bisa menikmati ini selamanya.'_ Batinnya disertai rona pink.

***TBC***

_Yo_! _Reader_-_san_, bagaiman kabar kalian? Baka-Oda kembali lagi dangan fanfic gaje-nya. Terlebih dahulu, sorry bila fic ini bikim otak kalian semua semraut, bikin mata kalian iritasi atau bahkan gejala kesehatan lain.

_Author_ merasa sangat tersanjung saat ada dari kalian yang meminta Fic ini untuk dilanjutkan. Untuk alur, saya usahakan bikin semenarik mungkin.

Jangan ragu untuk memberikan review serta kritikan yang membangun bagi saya, _Author_ bau bawang ini. Akhir kata, Baka-Oda undur diri.

Ciaoooww...

***Travia***

A. **Kamaitachi**, _Youkai_ berbentuk musang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan angin tajam. Konon, mahkluk ini hidup sebagai tiga bersaudara. Namun, untuk kepentingan cerita, _author_ sedikit sabotase menjadi _Warewolf_ yang mengendalikan angin serta memiliki cakat dan bilah pisau tajam.

B. **Tengu**, _Youkai_ berbentuk manusia gagak yang hidup digunung. Di Fic ini, saya gambarkan dia sebagai mahkluk setinggi 2 meter dengan kepala, sayap, kaki gagak. Tangannya seperti manusi biasa, hanya kebih panjang dan dipunggung tangannya ditumbuhi bulu hitam. Pakaiannya adalah zirah _Ashigaru_ (_Google_ ***Plak!***).

C. **Kuchisake-Onna**, Hantu jepang yang katanya memiliki bibir yang robek hingga sebatas telinga. Dia selalu membawa senjata berupa gunting yang besar. Gambarannya disini adalah sosok wanita lusuh, berdaster putih yang kucel. Wajahnya putih pucat dengan seringai hingga telinga serta rambut kusut.

D. **Claymore**, Pedang khas _Scotlandia_ yang berbentuk seperti pedang eropa pada umumnya. Hanya saja lebih besar dan berat.

E. **Rapier**, pedang eropa yang memiliki bilah lebih tipis. Dikhususkan untuk menusuk dibandingkan menebas.

F. **Bitores Mandes**, monster yang menyerang Grayfia. Saya ambil dari boss Resident Evil 4.


	11. Gadis dan Masalahnya

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto)**

**Ichie Ishibumi(DxD)**

**Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, a bit of Romance**

**Pair: Naruto x ...**

**Warning: Gaje, jelek, non-EYD, dan banyak lageh...**

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

"T-tidak! Seseorang! Tolong!."

Grayfia berlari dengan nafas memburu. Netranya memandang ngeri sekumpulan mahkluk-mahkluk dengan bentuk aneh dan menakutkan yang terus mengejarnya. Tatapannya bergerak kesegala arah, mengidentifikasi seluk-beluk lingkungan yang ada disekitarnya.

Tak satupun dari objek yang ada ditempat ini mengingatkannya terhadap tempat tertentu. Hanya lorong gelap, lembab dan terasa pengap. Derap kakinya terdengar kabur, padahal dia yakin kesadarannya benar-benar maksimal sekarang.

"**Jangan lari! Jangan lari!**."

Suara itu makin dekat, memberikan inpulse yang hebat pada syaraf-syarafnya. Kakinya mendadak lemas saat merasakan untaian benda lembab yang melilit sepasang alat gerak itu. Larinya semakin lambat rikala merasakan sesuatu yang berat dibahunya. Kepalanya seolah bergerak sendiri, memaksanya untuk melihat objek yang membuat nafasnya tercekat.

"_Kyaaaaaa_!."

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

"_Kyaaaaaa_!."

"Kakak!." Naruto segera meraih tubuh sang kakak dalam pelukannya. Dalam dekapan itu, Naruto merasakan bahwa tubuh sang kakak bergetar hebat. Dia menangis tampa suara, menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya dalam dada bidang sang adik.

"Tak ada yang akan menyakitimu, aku yang akan melindungimu." Bisik lembut pemuda itu. Jemari mengelus lembut helaian perak yang tampak kusut. Pandangan bersalah tak kunjung tanggal dari raut sedih Naruto.

"Aku takut..." Dia bergumam lirih dalam tangis pilunya. Begitupula dengan Naruto yang mencoba sekeras mungkin menahan cairan bening yang mulai berkumpul disudut matanya. Hati pemuda itu seakan tercabik-cabik melihat kondisi menyedihkan ini.

Jemari kekarnya lantas teralih pada sepasang pipi yang dibasahi oleh air mata itu. Pandangan keduanya bertemu dalam suasana teduh.

"Tenanglah, aku akan menemanimu. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau segera tidur." Gadis itu memandang lekat wajah Naruto, mencoba mengukur seberapa serius pemuda ini. Dan, dirinya harus menyerah pada sepasang safir yang nampak begitu lembut dan mendominasi.

"Baiklah." Dia mutuskan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diranjang berseprarei biru laut itu. Matanya terpejam damai diiringi belaian lembut Naruto dipucuk kepalanya. Detik berlalu, perlakuan halus Naruto berhasil membawa Grayfia menuju alam mimpi.

"_Nee_~ Naruto, kau ternyata cakap juga 'ya?." Pemuda itu menoleh kearah sumber suara, sebelum tersenyum masam saat mendapati Issei disana. Tubuhnya yang lebih kurus itu tampak menggelikan saat mengenakan kaos oranye milik Naruto. Kebesaran, layaknya anak domba yang tak pernah dicukur.

"_Waw_, kau kelihatan luar biasa dengan bajuku." Issei mendelik kesal kearah Naruto yang tampak asik dengan kekehannya. Jari tengah dan telunjuk pada kedua tangannya mencubit gemas pakaian itu, mencoba menunjukan seberapa melarnya benda kain Ini.

"Ya! Ya! Ya!, kau dan tubuh gemukmu itu Naruto." Perempatan tercetak jelas didahi seorang Namikaze muda itu. Dia mendelik marah kearah Issei yang tampak tersenyum meremehkam padanya.

"Gemuk? Lihatlah!." Naruto dengan kasar membuka kaos yang dia pakai, mempertontonkan tubuhnya yang atletis dan kekar. Sontak saja, Issei membuang mukanya dengan kesal. Dia merasa cemburu akan proposionalitas tubuh lawan adu mulutnya itu.

Melihat tingkah Issei, Naruto mengembangkan seringaian kemangan miliknya. Kedua tangannya berkacak dipinggang. Kakinya menapak agak keras lantai keramik dirumahnya, mendekati Issei yang masih cemberut dan membuang muka.

"Kau tau, lelaki itu seharunya seperti ini." Dia berucap congkak sembari membuat pose-pose tertentu, pose yang sekiranya dapat membuat tubuhnya makin terlihat berotot.

"N-Naruto-_kun_? issei-_san_? K-kalian sedang apa." Keduanya sontak melempar wajah kasar kearah suara gadis yang berceletuk dengan nada kaget. Dua pasang netra berbeda warna itu memandang _shock_ Rias yang juga tengah memandangi mereka dengan pandangan yang, _ehmm_~ jijik.

"A-aku tak menyangka ternyata..."

"T-tunggu Rias-_chan_! Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat!." Naruto berucap panik, mencoba meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi. Otak dangkalnya sudah cukup untuk memahami kalimat pendek yang Rias ucapkan. Sedangkan Issei, saat ini matanya telah berputar kebelakang layaknya orang mati. Tudingan salah paham Rias memberikan hantaman telak bagi otak '_lelaki_ _tulennya_'.

"M-menjauh!." Rias berucap panik kala Naruto mulai melangkah cepat kearahnya. Namun, sepertinya gadis itu terlambat. Lengan mulusnya terlebih dahulu telah digenggam oleh Naruto. Gadis malang itu menatap ngeri wajah Naruto yang menurutnya mirip seperti seorang _maniac_.

"T-tidaaaaa-_Mphhh_!." Naruto membekap bibir terbuka Rias, membuat gadis itu terdiam seketika. Rona merah muda muncul dipipi Rias saat merasakan seluruh bagian belakang tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan Naruto. Kulit lehernya dengan jelas merasakan hangatnya hebusan nafas Naruto yang agak memburu.

"_Gomen_ Rias-_chan_. Jika aku lepas, takutnya kau akan ribut dan mengganggu istirahat kakak. Jadi, diamlah." Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya gugup mendengar desah bisikan Naruto yang memanasi telingannya. Tubuhnya meremang merasakan sensasi aneh itu, namun lumayan menyenangkan.

"_Huft_! Kau menyebalkan." Rias membuang mukanya yang merona dengan kesal. Dan sontak, itu membuat Issei yang memang sudah ling-lung, kehilangan kesadaran dan tumbang. Mulutnya komat-kamit menyebutkan kata-kata pujian pada keimutan Rias. Mengabaikan semua, Naruto tersenyum gugup sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"M-maaf Rias-_chan_. Tapi percayalah, aku masih suka dengan gadis. Terutama gadis cantik sepertimu." Ucapannya gagap. Rias membuang nafasnya kasar dengan wajah yang semerah kepiting rebus. Kalimat polos itu memberikan '_inpact_' yang hebat. Lantas, jemari lentiknya mendekati wajah rupawan Naruto yang nampak bingung dengan tindakan Rias pada tangannya.

***Tack.***

"_Nee_~ Naruto-_kun_, kau sudah pandai menggoda rupanya." Ujarnya gemas.

"_Ashhh_!." Naruto mengerang pelan akibat telunjuk Rias yang menyentil kuat dahinya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang negitu kontras dengan kulit _Tan_-nya. Bibir pemuda itu mengerucut rikala mengelus-elus dahinya, mencoba menredakan rasa tak enak itu.

"_Haaah_, pukul berapa sekarang Rias-chan?." Rias sejenak melirik jam yang ada ditangannya, sebelum menggulirkan tatapannya kembali kepada Naruto yang memandanginya penuh tanya.

"Ini masih pukul tiga pagi. Aku tadi terbangun karna Grayfia-_san_ berteriak. Jadi, aku segera berlari kesini." Naruto mengangguk pelan akan penjelasan itu.

"Maaf ya Rias-_chan_, itu mengganggu istirahatmu."

"Tak usah dipikirkan." Keheningan terjadi sesaat, sebelum manik indah Rias membola pelan karna teringat sesuatu. Dia menarik nafas pelan "_Nee_, Naruto-kun. _Em_, lalu bagaiamana tentang rencana kita sebelumnya? Kebetulan Azazel-_san_ disini, bagaimana jila kita tanyakan padanya nanti?."

"_Hmm_, ide yang bagus." Jawab Naruto setuju dengan rencana itu. Semua kegiatan tak terduga itu membuat banyak rencana yang mereka susun bersama jadi kacau dan gagal terlaksana.

Abaikan semua pikiran itu, kita fokuskan pada wajah Rias yang masih tetap merona. Rona itu tak kunjung hilang, dan malah semakin parah saat kedua maniknya melirik-lirik kecil kearah tubuh Naruto yang bagi mayoritas wanita, emm, menggairahkan.

Naruto dapat menangkap sempurna '_objektif_' dari gerak-geriknya yang mencurigakan. Seringai usil muncul diwajah tampannya. Sebuah rencana yang menurutnya akan menarik hinggap diotaknya. Tangan Naruto terulur pelan kearah lengan Rias yang tersampih disebelah pahanya.

"_Ahk_!." Rias memekik kecil saat telapak tangan lebar itu menyentuh kulitnya. Memberikan sensasi meremang hebat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Gadis itu mendongak, menatap wajah Naruto yang memancarkan senyum aneh.

"_Nee_, Rias-_chan_. Apa sebegitu menarikah tubuhku ini? Sampai-sampai kau terus memandanginya begitu?."

"_Ah- An-ano_, b-bukan..." Rias mendadak gelagapan dan kehilangan kontrol pada suaranya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat mengisyaratkan perasaan gugup yang mengguncang otak dan jantungnya.

"Kau tau, kau boleh melakukan apapun pada tubuh ini."

'_Ughhh_!.' Bola mata Rias nyaris berputar kebelakang akibat ke'_dahsyatan_' kata-kata itu. Andai saja bukan karna pengendalian dirinya kuat, gadis itu mungkin sudah tumbang dengan wajah _ahegao_-nya. Naruto memandang geli ekspresi Rias. Jarang-jarang dirirnya bisa melihat ekspresi langka itu.

Kegilaan itu semakin bertambah tatkala Naruto makin mendekatkan jemari Rias kearah dadanya. Tampak gadis itu gemetar kuat dan menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat.

"_Hahahahah_! Kau lucu Rias-chan." Kesadaran gadis itu kembali setelah mendengar tertawaan Naruto. Lantas, dia langsung memasang wajah marahnya.

"NA-RU-TO-_KUN_!..." Naruto menggelinjang gugup akibat kalimat lantang bertekanan tinggi itu. Bahkan, dia merasakan oksigen seakan-akan terusir akibat adanya unsur aneh yang menguar dari tubuh ber-aura gelap gadis itu. Instingnya kembali berteriak akan datangnya bahaya.

***Nyuuuuu!***

"_Adududududu_!. Sa-sakit Rias-_chan_." Rias dengan gemas mencubit kedua sisi pipi maskulin Naruto. Membuat jaringan kulit tipis itu melebar, mengantarkan sensasi panas dan nyeri yang menusuk-nusuk. Remaja pirang itu hanya mampu pasrah sembari meraba-raba jemari Rias yang masih nyaman menyiksanya.

"Makanya, jangan kurang ajar pada gadis." Ujarnya jengkel.

"I-iya Rias-_chan_! Maafkan aku." Pintanya dengan nada memelas. Setelah mendapat kepuasannya, Rias melepaskan cubitan kuatnya dengan kasar. Kepala Naruto terhantuk sesaat, sebelum dengan sigap, jemarinya meraba-raba pipi yang kini memiliki corak kemerahan. Rias memandang puas hasil kerjanya sendiri.

"_Hihihi_..." Rias nampak begitu senang akan interaksi ringannya dengan Naruto. Begitupula Naruto yang merasa lega karna Rias masih tampak ceria. Manik safir itu lantas melirik jendela, dimana langit masih tampak hitam.

"_Hoaaam_~ Naruto-_kun_, sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang." Naruto mengangguk paham sebelum mendekati Issei yang masih terbujur kaku dilantai. Tangannya dengan kasar meraih pergelangan kaki Issei, sebelum menyeretnya tampa perasaan keluar kamar, membiarkan pemuda malang itu terlelap di dekat tangga. Rias _sweatdrop_ melihat tindakan kejam Naruto.

"Baiklah, selamat malam Rias-chan." Ujarnya, gadis merah itu mengangguk pelan sebelum melanggeng pergi menuju kamar yang dia inapi. Begitupula dengan Naruto yang segera masuk, menutup pintu dan merbahkan tubuhnya disebelah Grayfia.

"_Haaah_, aku harap ini cepat selesai." Gumamnya mengiringi kesadarannya yang mulai memudar. Namun, kelelahan yang dirasakan pemuda itu membuatnya tak sadar akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang janggal, sesuatu yang berupa sepasang mata nyalang yang terus memperhatikannya dari balik kaca transparan jendela.

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

"_Waw_! Rias-_chan_, masakanmu enak sekali. Bagaimana menurutmu kakak?" Naruto berseru lantang dengan mata terpejam dan jemari terkepal. Sensasi lezat yang menari dilidahnya membuat mata setengah ngantuknya berpendar terang. Begitupula dengan para hadirin lain, mereka tampak menikmati dengan lahap hidangan yang telah Rias sediakan.

"_Ummu_, sangat lezat Gremory-_san_. Lain kali, bagaimana jika kita masak bersama?." Grayfia berucap riang. Sepertinya kondisinya telah membaik, tak ada kagi raut depresi. Yang ada hanyalah wajah ayu yang berseri cerah.

"D-dengan senang hati, Lucifuge-_san_."

"_Hey_ bocah, bisa tidak makanmu lebih normal? Kau membuat nafsu makanku hilang." Azazel dengan kesal menunjuk wajah Issei dengan telunjuk kanannya. Dia merasa kesal akibat cara makan Issei yang sangat mengganggu baginya. Pasalnya, banyak nasi Issei yang 'meloncat' dari mangkuknya dan menempel manis dikemeja putih milik Azazel.

"_Mwaafkwan_ _awku_ ***Gluk!*** Azazel-_san_." Sahutnya dengan cengiran gugupnya. Semua terkikik geli melihat interaksi kedua orang itu, kecuali Vali yang membuang muka, sok tidak peduli. Padahal jika diperhatikan, bahu pemuda bersurai perak itu tampak bergetar pelan.

"_Haaah_..." Tampa sadar, hembusan nafas laga meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Kepalanya menelenggadah, menatap langit-langit ruang makan itu. Perasaanya berdesir nyaman. Interaksi seperti inilah yang selama ini dia rindukan.

"Azazel-_san_." Pria itu menoleh kearah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan wajah serius. Keheningan terjadi sesaat. "Ini tentang pelatihan yang sempat anda singgung beberapa waktu lalu, bisa anda jelaskan tentang itu." Lanjutnya.

"_Hmm_, apa kau sudah tahu tentang kekuatan yang terpendam ditubuhmu?." Naruto tak menjawab, melainkan tetap diam dengan wajah minta penjelasan. Itu membuat Azazel meringis pelan. "Yah itu bukan salahmu, kau pingsan saat itu. Tepatnya, ada semacam energi supranatural yang ada dalam dirimu. Sempat aku menyinggungnya beberapa hari lalu bukan?."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, dirinya masih teringat tentang beberapa percakapan yang terjadi keesokan setelah kejadian serangan pada Issei. Namun, informasi acak itu masih sangat rancu baginya. Dia tak memahami hal itu sama sekali.

"Maksud anda?." Tanya Rias.

"Aku yakin kau melihat **Kilat** **Kuning** itu bukan?." Rias memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha mengingat-ingat informasi tentang sesuatu yang Azazel sebut sebagai '**Kilat** **Kuning**'. Dia terangguk sebentar, teringat tentang sesuatu.

"Maksud anda itu, badai aneh beberapa hari lalu?."

"Tepat." Rias mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan raut wajah ragu. Ayolah, sejauh yang dia alami dengan Naruto, dia tak pernah melihat Naruto bermain-main dengan petir sekalipun.

"Jadi, anda bilang bahwa Naruto-_kun_ lah yang memanggil petir besar itu?." Azazel mengangguk dengan cepat. Rias menggulirkan pandangannya kearah pasang mata lain yang menyaksikan. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat raut wajah mereka yang seolah-olah setuju dengan ucapan pria itu.

"Namikaze-_sama_ memiliki kekuatan luar biasa yang jauh diluar nalar anda, Gremory-_san_. Sayangnya, dia masih belum mampu menguasainya. Sepertinya energi itu muncul apabila dia berada dalam situasi yang gawat." Vali turut menjelaskan.

Sejujurnya, Rias menolak untuk mempercayai hal gila itu. Tapi, dia harus menghadapi kenyataan dengan lapang dada. Pengalaman buruk yang dia alami dengan mahkluk-mahkluk aneh itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memproyeksikan adanya '_Variable_' lain yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan metode ilmiah. Singkat saja, percaya tidak percaya, dia harus percaya. Kembali, semua terfokus pada Azazel yang hendak memberikan beberapa penjelasan.

"Bagaiman kita mulai pelatihannya besok pagi? _Oh_, dan jangan lupa ajak setiap orang yang mengetahui tentang kemampuan yang Naruto miliki."

"Semua?."

"Itu penting, mereka bukan penjahat kacangan seperti difilm-film. Mereka tak akan segan-segan dengan lawannya. Dalam kasus ini, semua orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan _Kinpatsu_-_sama_ adalah lawan dari mereka. Aku hanya ingin memperkecil kemungkinan terburuknya, bisa saja mereka menawan kalian, atau bahkan menghabisi kalian untuk melemahkan mental _Kinpatsu_-_sama_. Jadi, kalian setidaknya harus bisa melindungi diri sendiri." Tambahnya.

"Baiklah, sejauh ini yang sudah mengetahui tentang masalah ini hanya kami, Hinata Hyuuga dan Rossweise Valk." Tandas Naruto.

"_Hmm_, mohon kerja samanya." Semuanya mengangguk serempak.

"_Oh_ _ya_, Azazel-_san_, kira-kira apa kau tau penyebab arwah seseorang belum mampu beristirahat dengan tenang?." Tanya Naruto kembali. Hampir saja remaja pirang itu lupa dengan rencananya dan Rias.

"Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, mereka masih memiliki dendam, atau karna rasa bersalah yang belum sempat mereka tuntaskan." Naruto tak menjawab itu, melainkan terfokus pada Rias yang tengaj menundukan kepala dalam-dalam. Namun itu tak lama, karna segera setelah itu acara sarapan mereka yang sempat tertunda pun berjalan kembali.

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

"**_Ara_, Kamaitachi? Jadi bagaimana? Apa mereka sudah kau bereskan? Atau malah kau yang dipermalukan?**." Manusia serigala itu tertunduk lesu sembari menggeretakan gigi. Didepannya, sosok wanita bermata tajam tengah memandanginya amat sinis. Begitupula dengan sosok lain yang tampak menatapnya lekat dari samping wanita tersalib itu.

"Ma-maafkan hamba Yang Mulia, saya tak menyangka, mereka akan diselamatkan oleh sosok aneh itu." Ujarnya dengan penuh penyesalan. Dia menggeram tertahan saat mengingat bagaimana pria bernama Azazel itu mengalahkannya.

"**Kau tau, ratusan tahun terkurung ditempat ini membuatku kehilangan sedikit nuraniku. Kau sadar bukan, konsekuensi dari setiap kegagalan yang _Youkai_ lakukan?**." Kamaitachi memandang takut wanita itu. Jemari lentiknya yang berkulit pucat terulur kedepan, membentuk gestur hendak mencengkram sesuatu.

"_Ughh_! _Ahk_!." Sebuah energi tak kasat mata secara ajaib mengangkat tubuh monster itu keduara, mendekatkan dua wajah berbeda rupa itu. Dapat _Youkai_ serigala itu tangkap, ekspresi keji yang terpatri diwajah sang tuan.

***Brugh!***

Dia menghempaskan tubuh lemas itu dengan kasar, membentur lantai dingin dan keras itu dengan posisi kepala dibawah. Nyeri hebat menjalar disekujur tubuh bagian atas Kamaitachi. Dia hanya mampu mendesis kecil, berusaha menahan erangan sakit yang hendak keluar dari moncongnya.

"**Aku masih berbaik hati padamu. Kuberi satu kesempatan lagi, jika kau sampai gagal...**" Wanita itu menggantung kalimatnya. Seketika, suhu udara menurun drastis, memberikan tekanan dasyat yang memaksa oksigen terdorong keluar. Kamaitachi terdiam tersengal dengan tubuh bergetar kuat.

"**Mati terhormat sebagai Youkai, atau menghilang sebagai pengecut**."

Kamaitachi dan sosok lain yang ada diruangan bercahaya kebiruan itu tau, tak ada sedikitpun kebohongan dibalik ancaman itu. Apa yang diucapkan oleh 'Yang Mulia' maka itulah yang akan dilakukannya. Youkai serigala itu lantas mulai bangkit dari posisinya.

"S-saya mengerti Yang Mulia." Ujarnya dengan pasti. Wanita itu menyeringai senang akan respon itu.

"**Pergilah!**." Tampa menjawab, Kamaitachi bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dengan suasana mencekam itu. Tak lama setelahnya, sosok lain yang berseri tak jauh dari wanita tersalib itu mulai melangkah mendekat. Mendekat kearah sang tuan yang bungkam dengan raut sulit diartikan.

"Apa perlu hamba yang menemaninya?." Sosok bersayap gagak itu berucap dengan nada beratnya, mengalihkan atensi sang tuan yang semula tak tau dimana.

"**Tidak, aku sudah pernah membahas ini. Kau cukup fikirkan tugasmu yang akan kau lakukan tak lama lagi**." Dia berujar ketus. Tak ada lagi sahutan dari Tengu, Youkai itu hanya diam sembari memikirkan sesuatu.

"**Dan Tengu, sudah berapa _Youkai_ yang sudah berhasil lepas?**."

"Hanya dua ekor **Kappa** Yang Mulia. Walau sudah usang, segel itu masih belum bisa ditembus oleh _Youkai_ kelas tinggi kecuali aku dan Kuchisake. Segel milik Namikaze itu memang hanya dikhususkan untuk _Youkai_ kuat." Jelasnya. Wanita itu hanya terdiam sembari mengangguk paham. Percakapan singkat mereka pun usai, tampa ada siapapun yang hendak membuka suara kembali.

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

"_Hey_ Issei, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tampak lesu begitu?." Lelaki botak bernama Matsuda itu mengguncang kasar tubuh Issei yang menempel kuat kepada meja. Matanya terasa begitu berat, sepertinya sarapan enak tadi pagi membuatnya kekenyangan lalu akhirnya mengantuk.

Begitupula hak sama terjadi pada remaja pirang yang duduk disebelahnya. Dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Issei, dimana Motohama 'lah yang mengguncang tubuhnya. Kedua oemuda yang terkenal mesum itu tampak kebingungan.

Pasalnya, Naruto dan Issei yang dikenal sebagai siswa paling aktif dan enerjik dikelas, kini tiba-tiba terbujur lemas layaknya belut kepanasan.

"_Hey_, sobat sekalian. Kalian ini kenapa? Apa orang tua kalian menemukan majalah porno kalian lalu membakarnya? Atau mereka menjual _CD_ _BF_ kalian di pasar loak? _Woy_! Jawab _Woy_!." Perempatan muncul dikepala dua pemuda berambut beda itu. Mereka secara bersama bangkit, bangkit kayaknya _zombie_ yang kelaparan.

Matsuda dan Motohama terlonjak ngeri akibat respon tak wajar dua orang pemuda itu. Kengerian itu semakin kentara saat Naruto dan Issei mulai mendekati mereka dengan kepalan tinju didepan dada. Layaknya seorang petinju yang hendak menyarangkan sebuah '_Upercut_'.

***Daghh!***

Tepat saja, dua pemuda dengan mulut tak terkontrol itu tumbang dengan mulut berbusa akibat pukulan telak dua orang itu. Namun sepertinya itu belum mampu meredakan kekesalan mereka, lihat saja wajah _Psycopath_ yang masih bertengger disana.

"_Nee_~ Matsuda, Motohama. Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta _BBQ_? Bukankah kau punya lumayan banyak _**kertas dan plastik tak senonoh**_ dirumahmu? Aku yakin, rasa dagingnya pasti akan lezat." Naruto berucap dengan nada yang terdengar menakutkan.

"_Saa_~ Motohama, _eh_! J-jangan Naruto! Nanti kami akan nonton apa?."

***Duagh!***

Pemuda itu terjungkal kebelakang dengan _sweatdrop_-nya. Begitupula pula para penghuni kelas yang turut menyaksikan kejadian absurd itu. Berbagai macam respon mereka beremepat dapatkan. Namun yang pasti, itu semua bukan hal bagus.

"Harusnya aku tau, kau sama menggelikannya dengan mereka berdua." Naruto menatap prihatin Issei yang terbengong.

"_Hey!_ bisa tidak, jangan menggunakan tatapan menyedihkan itu padaku. Mesum itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk kau tau. Bukan begitu Matsuda, Motohama?." Lengan Issei terulur kearah dua temannya yang menatapnya haru. Ketiganya lantas berpelukan dengan amat mesra. Seketika seluruh penghuni kelas mengalami serangan mual, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang sanggup menatap lebih lama adegan berlatar matahari terbenam itu.

"_Haaah_..." Naruto menghela nafasnya berat. Pandangan safir-nya menerawang kearah langit cerah berawan hari ini. Tangan kanannya memangku dagunya, menikmati hembusan angin yang semakin membuat kelopak matanya berat.

"Naruto-_san_." Dia menoleh malas kearah kanannya dan mendapati Xenovia yang telah duduk dikursi kosong sebelahnya. Hal ini sedikit menarik perhatian Naruto dari rasa kantuknya.

"_Ahh_, Xenovia-_san_. Kau tampak bosan,padahal sekarang adalah jam kosong 'lho." Gadis itu terkekeh manis mendengar suara Naruto yang parau.

"Kau tau, aku tak ingin mendengar itu dari orang yang hendak tidur dikelasnya." Rona malu muncul dipipi pemuda itu.

"_Eh_-_ehehe_..." Xenovia memutar matanya bosan melihat Naruto kembali melakukan kebiasaan anehnya, tertawa garing sembari menggaruk tengkuk ataupun belakang kepalanya. Padahal gadis itu yakin, tak satupun dari bagian yang digaruknya merasakan gatal.

"_Oh_ _yaa_ Naruto-_san_, kau ingat bukan, tentang gadis yang kusebut sebagai Irina itu?." Naruto mengangguk pelan atas pertanyaan Xenovia. Jika tak salah, dia adalah gadis aneh yang bertubrtukan dengannya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kemarin dia mengirimku pesan, katanya dia ingin bertemu denganku sepulang sekolah." Dia berucap dengan riang.

"Dimana? Dia mengajakmu bertemu dimana?."

"Ditaman Kuoh." Naruto sempat menahan nafasnya mendengar nama tempat itu. Jukur saja, dia tak memiliki perasaan enak terhadap tempat itu. Dia dilanda dilema. Apa dia harus mengizinkan Xenovia kesana? Tapi, apa haknya untuk itu?.

"_Hmm_, begitu. Bolehkah aku ikut?." Xenovia menggeleng. Sepertinya gadis itu kurang setuju dengan usulan Naruto. Dia takut Irina akan salah paham karna mengajak orang lain untuk nertemu dengannya. Xenovia punya firasat akan adanya hal penting yang hendak Irina katakan.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, aku harap 'kencan' kalian akan sukses."

"_Hihihi_, jangan bilang kau cemburu pada Irina." Pemuda itu sedikit mendelik pada Xenovia yang sedang tersenyum usil. Sungguh, dia tak sanggup untuk melihat ekspresi senang yang jarang itu. Tampa sadar, seulas senyum dia sunggingkan.

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

***POV***

"Yuuhi-_san_, bila tubuhmu tidak enak, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Takutnya kau akan jatuh sakit nantinya." Aku menoleh sejenak sebelum memberikan sebuah senyuman untuknya. Dia tampak terdiam sebentar sebelum menunduk kembali, fokus dengan komputer dihadapannya. Sepertinya yang diucapkan Kotetsu-_san_ ada benarnya.

Sejak beberapa hari lalu, aku kurang tidur. Sialnya, bukan pekerjaan yang jadi alasanku bergadang, melainkan mimpi aneh yang terus saja muncul tiap malamku akhir-akhir ini. Mimpi tentang kejadian yang tak ingin aku ingat.

"Konohamaru-_chan_, aku merindukanmu." Tampa sadar, aku bergumam lirih. Memanggil pelan nama putraku yang sudah tiada akibat kecelakaan. Sejak dulu, hanya dia satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa semenjak kematian Asuma-_san_.

Aku memijit pelipisku frustasi, pening ini benar-benar mebuatku gila.

"Kau tau, kemarin malam aku mendengar ada seseorang yang melihat penampakan di pertigaan konplek Sakura." Aku samar-samar mendengar percakapan teman kantorku. Penampakan? Apa mereka masih percaya dengan hal seperti itu?.

"B-benarkah? Rumahku ada didekat sana. Memang sih, aku sering merasa diawasi bila melewati tempat itu." Tunggu dulu! Pertigaan konplek Sakura? Itu kan berada didekat rumah lamaku. Dan juga, itu lokasi kecelakaan Konohamaru-_chan_.

"Iya, dia bilang hantu itu berupa sosok anak kecil berseragam taman kanak-kanak. Dan lagi, dia juga bilang wajah anak itu sudah hancur tak berbentuk." Aku menutup bibirku dengan kuat, memcoba menghalau suara pekikan yang hendak keluar. Semua yang mereka ucapkan entah mengapa mengarah pada Konohamaru-_chan_.

Kecelakaan yang dia alami membuat luka parah pada wajahnya. Saat itu aku harus masuk rumah sakit saat melihak kondisi jasad anaku sendiri. Aku bahkan tak mampu mengenalinya, kulit wajahnya tak tersisa, membuat organ yang ada dibaliknya terlihat jelas. Andai saja bukan karna surai coklat jabrik dan seragam yang dia kenakan, sudah pasti aku akan terlambat menyadarinya.

Mengesampingkan hal itu, apakah benar ada orang yang melihat penampakan itu?. Tidak-tidak, itu pasti hanya bualan saja. Mana mungkin hantu itu ada. Aku yakin, anakku sudah beristirahat dengan tenang. Dan kini aku harus mampu melanjutkan hidupku dengan baik.

Kembali, aku melanjutkan 'pergulatanku' dengan benda elektronik didepanku, menekan kasar deretan tombol yang ada dimeja. Perkerjaan baru yang sedikit membuatku lupa dengan semua beban-bebanku.

***POV END***

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

Remaja pirang itu nampak berjalan mengndap-endap tak jauh dari sosok gadis biru yang tengah berlari kecil sembari bersendandung riang. Dia mengabaikan pandangan aneh orang-orang yang melihat tingkahnya yang tidak biasa.

"_Huft_! Sabar Naruto, ini demi temanmu." Naruto berkali-kali harus menyemangati dirinya. Begitupula dia harus menahan perasaan tak nyaman pada bahunya, pasalnya hari ini adalah hari dimana semua mapel mempergunakan buku yang tebalnya bukan main. Sehingga dia harus menyiapkan tenaga ekstra untuk membawa buku-bukunya.

Menit pun berlalu, tampa terasa, perjalanan yang menurut Naruto sangat merepotkan itupun berakhir. Tak jauh didepannya, Xenovia tengah berdiri menatap gerbang masuk taman Kuoh. Dengan langkah yang pelan, Naruto terus membuntuti gadis itu.

"Irina?."

Tampak seorang gadis yang mengebakan jaket hitam bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan menghampiri Xenovia. Mereka berdua tampak membicarakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang serius bila menurut Naruto. Karna penasaran, diapun memutuskan untuk mendekat, bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon.

"Bu-bukan! Irina, aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya ingin kau tak terlibat." Xenovia berucap.

"Tidak terlibat? Aku kira kita sudah berteman." Naruto terheran dengan nada dingin itu. Padahal tadi dia melihat justru Irina yang paling menggebu diawal percakapannya.

"Karna kau temanku, aku tak ingin kau terkena sial karna masalahku Irina!." Naruto meremas dadanya pelan. Hatinya terasa nyeri menyaksikan sendiri Xenovia yang menitihkan air mata disela kalimatnya. Irina nampak terenyuh sebelum menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Jadi begitu. Baiklah, aku tak akan ikut campur lagi dalam masalahmu. _Oh_ _ya_, lusa aku akan pindah. Aku akan tinggal di Tokyo." Irina lantas berbalik, meninggalkan Xenovia yang masih membisu ditemani air mata. Waktu berlalu, beberapa menit terlewati, namun Xenovia masih terdiam dengan posisinya meskipun dia tau, Irina sudah tak ada.

"Xenovia-_san_." Gadis itu tersentak sebelum menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Dia menoleh untuk menatap Naruto yang memberikan senyum lembut padanya. Xenovia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau melihat semua?."

"Maaf."

Xenovia kembali menundukan kepalanya sembari meremas kuat bagian bawah kemejanya. Tak ada gunanya juga menyembunyikan kesedihannya, toh Naruto juga sudah mendengarnya tadi.

"Menangislah." Pemuda pirang itu menarik tubuh bergetar Xenovia kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan sang gadis menangis pilu dalam kehangatan. Jemarinya mengelus lembut punggung dan pucuk kepala Xenovia, berharap itu akan membuatnya lebih baik.

Posisi itu bertahan cukup lama. Cukup lama untun membuat pasang kaki Naruto merasa pegal. Tangis gadis itu pun berhenti, lalu pelukan itupun berakhir. Tangan Naruto menuntun Xenovia untuk duduk dibangku taman.

"Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Aku ragu untuk menceritakannya padamu. Aku takut, takut kau akan menganggapku orang aneh." Tunggu, percakapan ini begitu familiar dengannya. Dan bila prediksi miliknya benar, maka Xenovia pasti akan mengatakan...

"Apa kau percaya dengan supranatural?." Tepat.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya ada apa dengan itu."

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat arwah milik orang yang telah mati." Pemuda itu terhenyak. Dia tidak menyangka, temannya yang satu ini juga adalah seorang _Indigo_ seperti dirinya dan Hinata.

"Maksudmu, kau adalah seorang _Indigo_?." Xenovia menganggukan kepalannya.

"Namun, kemampuan miliku hanya muncul pada waktu tertentu saja. Dan sayangnya, aku juga belum mengerti kapan dan bagaimana kemampuan miliku akan muncul."

"Begitu. Lalu, kenapa kau bisa berselisih begitu dengan Irina?." Tanya Naruto sembari melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Itu terjadi sekitar bulan lalu. Aku berkali-kali harus masuk ruang kesehatan akibat shock karna melihat roh-roh itu. Saat itu Irina...

**o**

**~oOo~**

**o**

"_Haaaaah_, hari yang melelahkan. Aku duluan, Kotetsu-_san_." Wanita bernama lengkap Kurenai Yuuhi itu bangkit dari tempatnya setelah mematikan komputer. Tangan kanannya meraih tas yang berada diatas meja kerjanya, tepat disamping monitor.

"_Ah_, iya Yuuhi-_san_. Hati-hatilah." Wanita itu menjawab dengan senyum dan anggukan pelan. Hari ini dia menyelesaikan tugas lebih awal. Ada sebuah tempat yang ingin dia datangi sekarang. Tempat yang kembali dia ingat setelah mendengar beberapa percakapan rekan kantornya.

Dia melirik jam tangan yang dia kenakan, dimana jarum jam menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Melangkah agak cepat, Kurenai sempat menarik banyak mata untuk meliriknya. Memang, wanita ini dikenal karna kecantikannya.

Jarak dari kantornya dengan lokasi yang dia tuju lumayan jauh. Perlu sekitar duapuluh menit bila berjalan kaki. Maka dari itu, dia memilih taksi sebagai transportasinnya.

"Konplek perumahan Sakura." Jawabnya sesaat memasuki pintu taksi. Sang sopir mengangguk paham sebelum menginjak gas, membawa mobilnya membelah jalanan. Wanita itu menatap pemandangan diluar jendela dengan raut cemas. Berbagai pemikiran menganggu ketenangannya.

Tampa terasa, perjalanan itu berjalan singkat. Pasalnya, jalanan Kuoh yang tak begitu ramai membuat mobil taksi dapat berpacu dengan lenggang. Kendaraan itu pun berhenti pada sebuah halte yang ada. Beberapa orang masih terlihat duduk pada tiap bangkunya.

"Terimakasih nona." Urusan dengan sang sopir telah usai, kini dia hanya perlu berjalan singkat hingga tiba ditempat tujuan. Nafasnya mendadak sesak saat melihat sebuah papan rambu lalu lintas. Rambu yang mengaharapkan para pengemudi untuk berhati-hati karna banyak anak-anak.

Jemari lentiknya mengelus pelan benda dari logam itu. Dia ingat betul, tepat disanalah putra semata wayangnya harus meregang nyawa dengan tragis.

"_Ahk_!."

Dia memekik kecil saat merasakan sebuah sensasi aneh pada punggungnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang meniupnya dengan sengaja. Wanita itu menahan nafasnya sembari mencoba menoleh kebelakang dengan pelan.

Perasaanya sedikit lega saat mendapati tak seorangpun disana. Dia berusaha tenang dan menganggap itu semua hanya halusinasi akibat terlalu lelah.

***Deg!***

Namun, sensasi aneh itu malah datang lagi dan justru makin jelas. Tiupan itu terasa begitu nyata. Seketika, Kurenai merasakan bulunya meremang. Kini dia tak punya keberanian sama sekali untuk menoleh kebelakang.

"S-siapa?." Dia bertanya dengan suara agak lantang. Nihil, tak ada satupun jawaban disana, melainkan kembali sensasi tiupan pelan itu dia rasakan. Tampa dia sadari, rasa penasarannya mengalahkan instingnya, dia pun menoleh kearah belakang.

"**Mama**."

Kurenai dengan jelas melihat, melihat sesuatu yang seumur hidupnya tak ingin lagi dia lihat. Sosok anak-anak yang mengenakam seragam taman kanak-kanak. Wajahnya hancur lebur, semua orga yang ada dibalik kulit terlihat dengan jelas. Mulai dari gigi yang jumlahnya tak utuh, hingga sepasang mata yang salah satu bolanya meloncat keluar.

"**Mama**."

Jemari pendek nan pucat itu berupaya untuk meraih majah Kurenai yang mencoba menjauh. Dadanya mengambang dan mengempis dengan cepat, mengisyaratkan nafas lelah yang memburu. Suara melengking yang sempat terhenti tak lagi sanggup dia tahan.

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaa_!."

***TBC***

Hallo _Reader_-_san_, bagaiamana kabar kalian? Baka-oda kembali dengan fanfic _gaje_-nya pada kalian. Akhirnya sampai juga di episode sebelas. Maaf bila update-nya agak telat. Banyak kegiatan didunia nyata yang banyak menyita waktu luangku.

Saya ingin bilang terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang mendukung berjalannya _fanfic_ ini. Saya pasti akan melanjutkan fic ini hingga selesai dan rampung. Jadi, saya mohon kritik dan saran dari para sesepuh _Fanfiction_.

Segitu saja dahulu, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan.

_Ciaaoo_...


End file.
